


HISTORY3TRAPPED : THE HEDGE MAZE

by kho_taishan



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV) RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 70,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho_taishan/pseuds/kho_taishan
Summary: Continuation from the HIStory 3 : Trapped.Tang Yi X Meng ShaoFei, Jack X Zhao LiAn'I have to say that eight years ago case is indeed confusing...'Meng ShaoFei stopped his eating as he listens.'You see...Two mere police officers could steal drugs under the internal affair's nose for years...Even though one of them was the captain, do you think that is not odd? All unit stands in the same building, however...'The former lawyer of Xing Tiang Meng said it out of jealousyThe appearance of a young energetic love rival is already making Tang Yi almost out of his mind, he has no plan to get into more trouble. But what will happen when the closed case is not yet finished. What if it's just an entrance that leads to the bigger reality, a reality that will turn their world upside down?Just like trapped in an enormous hedge maze with a complicated hodgepodge, Tang Yi and Meng ShaoFei have to find the way out. With the support of everyone who cherished them, they entangle the spider web.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian & Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei & Everyone, Meng Shaofei & Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Fluff Fiesta, Valentine's Day





	1. MAEGAKI

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, everyone... Finally finished with the tutorial of AO3, so here it is the whole chapters of my novel which I already made 
> 
> ##PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE##
> 
> Thank you...

Hello again!!!

This is the first fanfiction I made ever. I think many boys love lovers know about the HIStory series, and yes HIStory 3: Trapped catches my attention and I'm crazy about the second season which will never exist. So here I am with my imagination.

I wish everyone who loves the series would enjoy the story, and I wish I make a good sequel for the series. A lot of love from me.

**WRITER NOTE:**

**I DON'T OWN THE FIRST STORY, THE MAIN AND SIDE CHARACTERS. IT'S JUST A FANFICTION BUT EVERY STORY I WRITE IS PURELY MY OWN STORY.**

I've been published my work on Wattpad, if you prefer to read it in tidier form then you can visit my account there, i published it in the same tittle and yes, i'm open to every critics and advices, so please feel free to leave a comments. Thank you and happy reading...I wish you enjoy it...

Best regards

Kho Tai Shan...️😇😇😇

 **Twitter: @** **KhoTaiShan1** **, Facebook:** **TaiShan** **Kho, Wattpad: @mitsuei_kou**


	2. I DON'T WANT THE WORLD WITHOUT YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT AT ANOTHER SITE###

Tang Yi opens his room door only to find the bedroom is empty, he looks at his watch it's already ten o'clock at night. Sighed slowly, he opens his suit and throws it into the laundry basket. He just opens the bathroom door when a familiar figure opens it from inside.

'ShaoFei...'

'Tang Yi...'

'You home?'

They talk in harmony which led to their laughter.

'There is much new manpower in my division, I can get a little relax. Trained them is quite exhausted but all turn different once it's finished...' ShaoFei answered, 'How bout you?'

'Many projects ahead, I have to choose a good contractor for each. HongYe and DaoYi Ge planned to hire a specialized lawyer to handle the legal stuff...We don't want to entangle any problems in the future...' Tang Yi answered while opening his shirt. 'What?' He asked as he saw Meng Shaofei stared at him.

A wide smiled lifted in ShaoFei's face, 'Nothing...Just listen to you talk about legislation makes me almost forget that I talk with you...'

'What the hell...' Tang Yi shook his head and almost get into the bathroom but when he saw ShaoFei open his bathrobe, he cancels it.

A nice figure with milky-white skin and a sweet fragrance that titillates his nose as if it seduces him, when did the last time he touched this alluring body. Smirked with full of lust eyes, Tang Yi approaches his boyfriend and lays his arm around ShaoFei's waist, make the man jumps a little.

'Tang Yi...' ShaoFei mumbled but welcomed the plopped hands.

'You smell so nice tonight, what perfume did you use?' Tang Yi asked while his nose caressing ShaoFei's neckline.

ShaoFei pursed his lips a little, 'Perfume from France, the brand is water and soap...' He replied in an annoyed tone. 'I just took shower how could I apply some perfume?'

Without realizing it, those words triggered the animal side of the other person. An evil sneer adorned Tang Yi's handsome face, while his hands start moving around ShaoFei's abdomen, caressing his scar and strides down, slipped inside the boxer into ShaoFei's manhood.

'Tang Yi...' ShaoFei gasped.

'Mmmm...' Tang Yi replied while his naughty hand stroke ShaoFei's weak shaft rhythmically.

'Don't 'Mmmm' me! Aaahh...' ShaoFei turned weak, 'Don't...' He whispered in an enchanting voice when he felt his body awaken by Tang Yi's fingers' strokes. ShaoFei's face blushed immediately while his body shivered as he can feel his underbelly throbbing vigorously.

Tang Yi smirked, ShaoFei's body is indeed weak for pleasure and it's already ten days since their last intimate contact so that a little touch will easily ignite a torch of passion. Tang Yi moves his other hand to caress ShaoFei's chest, stroking his other scar then creeping into ShaoFei's nipple, teasing it while his tongue roaming freely along the sensitive neckline.

'Tang Yi...' ShaoFei arched his back, moaning sweetly while his hand grabbed Tang Yi's hair. 'Don't...Aaahh, stop...Not there...' His words no longer have any meaning as his head is already in the clouds and his body is trembling violently. Every place that Tang Yi has touched is hot, his body feels burned down.

'Alright then...As you wish...' Tang Yi whispers in a low husky voice while took his hands away from his boyfriend soon after he felt the xiao fei wake up and walk away.

'Wh...Wh...What?' Meng ShaoFei dumbfounded, he already in this state and the one who responsible for the situation refuse to proceed!?

'You tell me to stop and I stop...' Tang Yi replied nonchalantly.

'Tang Yi...Why do you always tease me that way?' ShaoFei's face is reddened, embarrassed and anger merge into one.

'What way?' Tang Yi who walks into the bathroom halted at the door.

'Tang Yi!' Meng ShaoFei wants to scold this mob ex-boss but the painful sensation around his underbelly stops him.

Tang Yi snorting, 'Then tell me, Captain Meng...What do you want? As a good civilian, I will cooperate with you...' Tang Yi crossing his arms in front of his chest, lift one of his eyebrows.

Meng ShaoFei grits his teeth and shoves Tang Yi onto the bathroom, soon enough groans and sweet moans voices echoed from the bathroom.

************************************

Tang Yi wakes up in the morning in a wonderful fresh mood just like a fully charged battery. He turns his head to see his significant others who still sleeping soundly, ShaoFei looks exhausted. Well, no one can blame him as they played five rounds last night. With his monstrous strength and ShaoFei's well-trained body, Tang Yi didn't even remember how to stop.

Tang Yi strokes ShaoFei's hair softly, his hair is quite long now and that makes him look so cute. 'Seems like you should go to the barbershop soon...' Tang Yi whispered then leaves the bed to the bathroom.

A few moments later, ShaoFei steps down the stairs after he took a shower. There is a sharp pain sting when he walks but as he is embarrassed, he struggles to hide it.

ShaoFei is lives with Tang Yi presently in Old Tang's house, Tang Yi's first home ever. Despite his cold personality, Tang Yi is quite sentimental as he cherishes all the keepsakes. Li Lizhen's music box, Old Tang's matches, ShaoFei's charm, and of course this house.

'You shouldn't have to come down, I'm about to take the breakfast to our room...' Tang Yi's voice sounded worried.

'Naah...I'm alright...It's nothing...I'm used to it...' ShaoFei walks into the kitchen downstairs and stands near the counter.

'Someone quite energetic this morning, if I knew then I will not hold back last night...' Tang Yi put the food on the tray.

'You...Holding back!?' ShaoFei cringes as he recollects last night's event, 'Are you kidding me? My waist feels like I've been hit by a car...How many times I asked you to stop but you didn't listen to all...What's holding back!?'

'Oh...As I remember someone said that it is nothing and he used to it...' Tang Yi smirked in victory.

ShaoFei is stunned, he just realized that he stupidly blurted out make him angry with his big mouth.

Tang Yi put down his apron and kisses his sweetheart, 'I'm sorry, I don't touch you for ten days and I miss you...'

'Mmm...You are not the only one, I miss you too...' ShaoFei replied with his cute smile which makes him kissed once more but not a slight kiss like earlier but a deep one, Tang Yi just like want to devours him alive.

'Alright let's eat before I change my mind...' Tang Yi said in a trembling voice.

Meng ShaoFei grins as he felt a sense of superiority because of that words, he cups Tang Yi's cheeks. 'You don't have to change your mind...This is the weekend anyway...' He said seductively.

Tang Yi closed his eyes, 'Meng ShaoFei...As you choose to tempt me...Don't regret it...'

The proud Meng ShaoFei just realized that he dug his own grave when he looks at Tang Yi's gaze after the man opens his eyes, then ShaoFei has to experience another painful yet wonderful time once more.

************************************

Two hours later Tang Yi walks out of their bedroom only to find Jason, the house caretaker, standing before him, 'What happened?'

'Ummm, Sir...Manager DaoYi waiting for you in the study...'

'Alright...' Tang Yi answered and steps into the study room to meet his brother in law, 'DaoYi Ge...' He smiled slightly, 'How are you?'

'I'm fine, Sir...' DaoYi answered, 'I'm here for delivering you this file...'

DaoYi as always just lower his gaze with a smile on his face but this morning there is something different to the smile. Tang Yi looks at the teacup in front of DaoYi, there is no smoke brewing it's meant the tea is cold already.

'Am I make you wait?' Tang Yi asked while studying the file.

'Waiting for the President to finish an important affair first is something every subordinate should do...' He answered meaningfully.

Tang Yi lifts his lips corner, it's useless to deny as DaoYi might already know. 'Thank you for your consideration...' He replied calmly. Luckily Meng ShaoFei is sleeping of exhaustion, otherwise, he will make a great scene over it.

'Is he the lawyer who will work for us?' Tang Yi asked after learned the file.

'Yes...We already check his background, he is flawless...'

'Alright, if you are already sure about the lawyer then have his works as soon as possible...'

'Yes...' DaoYi bowed slightly and leave the study.

Tang Yi read the biodata once again. 'Li DeLun...Nice name...' He whispers then closes the file and leaves it on the desk.

************************************

It's nightfall when ShaoFei looking for Tang Yi, he's been sleeping for almost the whole day just to find the bed is empty. ShaoFei goes to the study where Tang Yi always spent his time learning something and knocking on the door.

'Come in!'

ShaoFei smiled when he heard the reply, slowly open the door. 'Tang Yi...'

'ShaoFei...You awake?' Tang Yi's face brightens when he saw who enters.

'I can't find you anywhere...' ShaoFei answered, 'Is there any problem with Shi Hai?' ShaoFei referring Tang Yi's company.

'No...I told you that we have many projects ahead...I learned the proposals as I have to make my decision on Monday...' Tang Yi pulled his chair back to welcome his lover in his lap.

'Who is he?' ShaoFei asked as he saw Li DeLun's biodata.

'The lawyer DaoYi Ge hired...' Tang Yi replied, 'I told you already about it...' He proceeds while caressing ShaoFei's back, 'Is your body alright?' He asked once more.

'Mhm...I told you I'm used to it already...Even though every time we do it is kind of a workout for me, thanks to someone with his extraordinary stamina...But I'm happy...' Meng ShaoFei complained and grateful at the same time.

Tang Yi snorting, rest his head on ShaoFei's back. 'I will be very busy for the next few weeks...Every time I remember it, I just can't control myself...Sorry...'

'What are you sorry for?' Shaofei snorted, his eyes suddenly fall into piles of thick books on the table. 'What is that?'

'Ah...References I read for the projects...I have to learn the basics of those projects to find out the best contractor for each...'

'Woah...You read those?'

'Why?'

Meng ShaoFei took one of the books and his head is already dizzy from the technical terminology inside, 'I don't know you could do that!' He said excitedly.

'What that supposed to mean?' Tang Yi annoyed.

'I meant that's great, I never know you can learn these things...' Meng ShaoFei looks at his lover, there is a deep appreciation in his eyes. 'If only you have a decent past, you must have become a great man now...With a loving wife and a couple of lively children...A warm family...I can imagine how nice it could be...'

Tang Yi looks back with the same concern, 'ShaoFei...I want you to keep one in your mind...For everything which leads me to this day, I thank the heaven above...Because of those that I have through bring you to my embrace and no way I want to live in the world without you inside...'

Meng ShaoFei's smile diminishing slowly, replaced by a warm face when he looks at his love. 'Your words gave me the strength to overthrow the greatest obstacle in my life, you know...'

Tang Yi kisses ShaoFei deeply, 'Your smile is my world...' He whispered.


	3. THE ENTRANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT IN ANOTHER SITE ###

Early morning on Monday, ShaoFei already sit in the entrance for wearing his shoes.

'Where are you going in this early?' Tang Yi's voice sounds upset.

'There are phone calls from the headquarters...We have a meeting today...'

Tang Yi took ShaoFei's cellphone which was put on the table near the entrance, 'Who is Lo Bao?'

'Ohh, the new personnel...I told you we got many new enforcements...' Meng ShaoFei smiled brightly.

But Tang Yi looks even more serious. 'He called you nineteen times during the weekend...What kind of subordinate doing that?'

'He is a slowpoke...He needs much guidance...So I gave him my phone numbers...'

'From the Captain himself? At the weekend?' Tang Yi's face darkened.

'Is that something wrong?' ShaoFei looks confused. 'I'm the Captain so it's my job to take care of my unit...'

'ShaoFei...They're your subordinates, I understand...But I already share you with them during weekdays...Is that so wrong if I want to own you at weekends for myself?'

'That is why I refused to meet him yesterday...' ShaoFei answered. He meant to reassure his lover but it seems like he gets the opposite outcomes.

'He asked you to meet him at weekends?' Tang Yi's voice turned heavy.

'Yeah...He said he needs some help with reports...But I asked him to call YuQi instead...' ShaoFei admitted but he can feel an unexpected feeling shift.

Tang Yi closes his eyes, he tries hard to control his urge to grabs Meng ShaoFei's hands and lock him in the dungeon where even light can not reach him.

'Meng ShaoFei...'

'Hmmm?'

Meng ShaoFei who checking his backpack can't aware of Tang Yi's facial expression changes until that man grabs his waist and kiss him passionately. When Meng ShaoFei's head is still in the cloud, Tang Yi bites his neck and sucks it hard till he tastes the blood on the tip of his tongue. Meng ShaoFei could do nothing, just moans lightly that is when Tang Yi lets ShaoFei go.

'Tang Yi!' Meng ShaoFei complained, 'Why do you...'

'What?' Tang Yi smiled, he glances at the bulge on ShaoFei's pants. 'Do you need a hand?' He asked teasingly.

'No!' Meng ShaoFei sounds irritated, 'If you help me then I will not be able to get to the headquarter...'

'Are you sure?'

'Never this sure...'

Tang Yi laughs, 'Suit yourself...Hey, don't forget to get a haircut!' He said while caressing ShaoFei's hair.

'Why?'

'Long hair will annoy you...'

'Ohh, okay...' A sincere Meng ShaoFei failed to see the real intention of his sly lover, 'I'm leaving...Bye...Bye...'

Tang Yi waves his fingers slightly, accompany his lover with his eyes until ShaoFei no longer can be seen.

************************************

Eight o'clock sharp, Tang Yi arrived in Shi Hai's main office. He walks into the meeting room, where DaoYi and HongYe wait for him already to discuss the final decision.

When he opens the door, he saw a man around his age maybe a few years older. 'Lawyer Li?' He asked.

'Yes, President Tang...' Li DeLun bows slightly.

Tang Yi looks at him, a clean appearance with strong self-confidence. He is very handsome with soft face contours, almost as tall as Tang Yi with a well-built physique.

'I think my brother Gu DaoYi and my sister Zuo HongYe already told you everything...' Tang Yi straight to the point.

Li DeLun smiled, Tang Yi even not try to hide the closeness among them. Typically of a gangster that he never changes. 'Yes, sir...'

'We indeed legitimate but for me, everyone in this company is family to protect. If you protect us, we will protect you...But if you betrayed us...I'll return it hundredfold...' Tang Yi talk straightforwardly without any hint of a joke, every single word is serious.

'I understand...'

'Then...Welcome to Shi Hai...' Tang Yi stretches his hand, which is welcomed by Li DeLun's hand.

'Alright then...Let's start our meeting...' Zuo HongYe starts the main topic and soon enough, they all drowned in a serious discussion.

Li DeLun is a smart person with a wide paradigm, his capability to see a problem from many angles is really helpful. Tang Yi himself quite surprising, in a short time of self-study he manages to comprehend the elaborate project's technical which anybody else needs a specialist class to do that. These two works collaborative impressively, and in no time they become friends. The day does not end yet but the conclusion was made satisfactorily.

After spending the whole day for a meeting, the four of them decided to find good food. They just walk out of the meeting room when a familiar voice sounds laughing crispily.

Meng ShaoFei playing a game with several of Tang Yi's employees, casually wrapping his arms around their shoulders. When he won, he throws himself into their hugs without any restraint.

Gu DaoYi and Zuo HongYe who already catch dark energy from Tang Yi, trying hard to calming down the ready-erupt-volcano but Li DeLun who doesn't know anything smiles indifferently.

'Who is that guy?' Li DeLun asked, 'One of our employees? He looks so cute...' He proceeds nonchalantly.

Hearing the word 'cute' directed to his lover, Tang Yi almost lost. If not because Gu DaoYi holds his wrist tightly, Li DeLun might have sent to the hospital.

'Meng ShaoFei!' Tang Yi decided to end this once for all.

'Eh...Tang Yi! Did you finish? Good, I already wait for the whole afternoon. Let's grab some food, I'm hungry...' Meng ShaoFei happy and complaint at the same time.

Tang Yi's mood softens when he knew that Meng ShaoFei waiting for him but darkens when he saw his boyfriend's hand is kept hugging the worker's shoulder.

'Mmm...Captain Meng...' Gu DaoYi tried to mend the situation. 'How if we go now...' DaoYi sends a sign to the employee with his eyes to get away from unit three's Captain, and like receiving a revelation the employees scooting away from Meng ShaoFei.

'Captain?' Li DeLun frowned, 'You are a cop?'

'Ah...Yes...' Meng ShaoFei smiles widely, 'Unit three's Captain, Meng ShaoFei nice to meet you...' ShaoFei proudly stretches his hand, but Li DeLun has no chance to shake his hand as Tang Yi grabbed it first.

'As long as I concern, I told you to cut your hair...' Tang Yi looks at the hair cut, indeed it is quite short at the behind but the exotic wavy hair bangs are left almost untouched with just a little bit tidied.

'I have...But the hairdresser said that this cut is the most suitable for me...'

'The hairdresser is a man?' Tang Yi quibbles the fact that the hair cut certainly suitable for Meng ShaoFei.

'No...A woman...' Meng ShaoFei was confused, 'But what the problem whether the hairdresser is man or woman?'

'Ah Yi, Stop that would you? Sister-in-law is smart and dense at the same time...If you want to say something just say it on his face!' Zou HongYe couldn't stand the stupid bicker.

'Why? Am I make a mistake?' Meng ShaoFei stupidly asked.

Li DeLun's eyes widen when he hears that, ShaoFei might be dense but he is not. 'Sister in law...Is that meant...' He points to Tang Yi and ShaoFei in turn.

'Yes...He is my boyfriend...' Meng ShaoFei answered without any hints of constraint.

Tang Yi lifts the corner of his lips unconsciously, his heart feels so warm. He pulled Meng ShaoFei's waist and kisses him deeply, entwines their tongue unrestrainedly let the gapping audiences watch the open show.

'Tang Yi!?' Meng ShaoFei gasps like hell after they were 'unlocked' as Tang Yi didn't give him a chance to take a breath.

'You are forgiven...' Tang Yi cut Meng ShaoFei's protest, pulls the dazed cop's hand out from the office while his comrades follow suit.

************************************

Sit together in an Italian restaurant, Tang Yi order some spicy food and a bottle of coke while Meng ShaoFei goes to the restroom. After the order is set, the waiter leaves them with some appetizers.

Meng ShaoFei sits in front of Tang Yi, take the chopsticks while Tang Yi handed the appetizer to his lover. When the food comes, Tang Yi naturally puts several foods ShaoFei likes on his plate, while ShaoFei pours the coke on the cup for both of them since he no longer drinks coke directly from the bottle.

'It's good?' Tang Yi asked.

'Your cook is much better...' ShaoFei replied while pouted. Tang Yi just smiles and silently wipe clean ShaoFei's lips corner

Li DeLun can see this natural chemistry between Tang Yi and ShaoFei which implied a strong relationship they share.

They just enjoy dinner with a light chatting when suddenly a familiar face comes up. Meng ShaoFei frowns a little as he tried to remember the familiar figure.

'Andy!' He shouts suddenly, makes everyone turns their head.

'Officer Meng!' Andy waves his hands. Hold the hand of his companion and paces to their table.

'So this is the guy who successfully breaks the iceberg?' Steve, Andy's boyfriend excited when he knows ShaoFei. 'He is really cute!' He spread his hands and gives a strong hug while his eyes look at Tang Yi, shows his happiness for his friend who used to be a loner.

'Thank you...' ShaoFei returns the hug happily, now that he knows Andy's boyfriend he feels a little bit of relief while Tang Yi on the contrary feels irritated.

Not long after, a sarcastic throat cleaning voice echoed from another side. Jiang JinTang looks dissatisfied when ShaoFei failed to realize his presence, to comfort the upset doctor who saves his life twice and help him countless time, ShaoFei gives him a big hug. Soon the table becomes lively as they are all chatting and bickering about many little things.

Meng ShaoFei's warm and open personality makes everyone loves him naturally, Andy and Jiang JinTang become so attached to the new leader of unit three, even Li DeLun himself who just knows him enjoys ShaoFei's companion. They love teasing ShaoFei's new haircut, play and caressing it while ShaoFei just giggling around carelessly.

See how's his lover no longer pays attention to him, Tang Yi's anger almost reaches the locked crater. He throws his chopsticks, makes everybody stop chattering.

'ShaoFei...Let's go home!'

'Huh...Can we wait for a moment? I'm not finished yet...'

'But I'm done...'

'Andy just bring his boyfriend and Dr. Jiang even not eat anything yet...Why can't we stay a little bit longer...'

Everybody pursed their lips silently, it's crystal clear that Tang Yi is jealous but pure-hearted Meng ShaoFei failed to realize that.

'Meng ShaoFei...Don't make me repeat my word...' Tang Yi's tone turns heavy.

'Why so fierce...They are your friends why can't you be a little more gentle?' ShaoFei grumbled but still, he tidies up. 'I'll go to the restroom first...' He said and leave after Tang Yi nodded.

'Hmph...Facing an iceberg indeed annoying...' Andy muttered, 'When it's standing, it has no emotion but once it melts the water drowns everything...He used to be more friendly, but now all he sees is just Meng ShaoFei...'

'Hey, you an unearthed artifact...Once you feel the oxygen, it brings you rust all over...' Dr. Jiang does not even try to hide his upset.

'That because all of you always ogling him...Can't, you just leave him alone?' Tang Yi also didn't hide his reasoning.

Andy rolled his eyes, 'Can you stop that overbearing attitude...Your possessiveness can be very infuriating...Luckily Meng ShaoFei is very submissive otherwise he will walk away from you...'

'Besides...The one who makes Meng ShaoFei so alluring is you...So if you want to blame someone just blame yourself...' Jiang JinTang lifts one of his eyebrows.

'Idiot...' Tang Yi swore while everyone else holds their laughter.

When Meng ShaoFei returns, Tang Yi stands up as he ready to leave but suddenly an unfamiliar voice calls out to Meng ShaoFei.


	4. THE CHALLENGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT IN ANOTHER SITE ###

When everybody looking around, they find a young man in his early twenties looks so handsome with his white skin and galant nature. His figure is excellently fit without too much muscle tone.

Meng ShaoFei tilts his head tried to recall who is this guy when Li DeLun interrupts, 'Young Master Wang Huang...The main heir of Chai Jin Group...'

Everybody shock beyond words, who will think that one of Taiwan's largest company's successor appeared before them, knowing Meng ShaoFei for all of the people.

'Lawyer Li still remember me...I'm flattered...' The young man smiled confidently.

'Do we know each other?' Meng ShaoFei asked innocently.

'Captain Meng help me four years ago when a group of people kidnapped me...I bet Captain Meng can't remember, but I can't forget you...You are my hero...' Wang Huang admitted.

'Aahh...' Meng ShaoFei open his mouth as he recalled, 'So that boy is you!? You look so different now...That time you were so small and fragile...But now, you look awesome!' He laughed while patted the boy's head in a big brother love.

Wang Huang smiled happily since Meng ShaoFei treats him nicely. 'I broke your watch at that time...I'm sorry...' Wang Huang seems regretted.

'Just an old watch...It's nothing compared to your safety...Besides its years ago already...' Meng ShaoFei talked cheerfully in his usual 'I'm-a-cop' principle.

'Please let me make it up for you...' Wang Huang holds Meng ShaoFei's hand.

'No way...I can't accept any gift...' Meng ShaoFei waves his held hand to declined openly, make Tang Yi smirks.

'But how bout that?' Wang Huang glance at ShaoFei's shoes, 'I doubt that a mere police captain's salary can buy it...'

'Oh, this is a birthday present from my sister...' Meng ShaoFei answered blatantly referred to Zuo HongYe. 'So it's okay...'

'So it's okay if it's family?' The refuse-to-lose Wang Huang insisted. 'Then let's be a family...'

Everybody's eyes widen at the obvious invitation, it's unmistakable that the young man has a crush on ShaoFei. Li DeLun clasped Tang Yi's clenched fist before the ex-mob revert back to the mob-in-action.

'Hahaha...You are so foolish...You are the successor of a big company, why would you become my family? We can still be brothers without becoming a family...'

Jiang JinTang and Andy almost flip when they heard ShaoFei's response, while the other holds their laughter. Someone's density should have a limit but ShaoFei sincerity is seemed so unlimited.

'ShaoFei...Can you get our car, let's go home!' Tang Yi cut the conversation, declared his ownership of the police captain.

'Oh, okay...' Meng ShaoFei responded mindlessly, 'See you...' ShaoFei patted Wang Huang's shoulder and walk away.

Wang Huang's eyes never leave ShaoFei's figure until the man no longer can be seen. Jiang JinTang stands and walks over to the boy, 'Yo...Kid...I suggest you not to play around with a married woman...'

'Mhm...Especially one with a ferocious husband...' Andy responded.

But Wang Huang smiled brightly, 'I know...' He said surprising everyone. 'I investigated Captain Meng already...Of course, I know that he is in a relationship presently...' He looks at Tang Yi like throwing a challenge, 'Even so...I will never resign...'

Gu DaoYi who realize the upcoming disaster glance at his wife, 'Ah Yi...Sister-In-Law might be already waiting for you...Why don't you go outside?' Zuo HongYe quickly breaks the awkward atmosphere.

'President Tang...' Wang Huang's voice holds Tang Yi's steps. 'Four years ago, your relationship started after Captain Meng chased after you for four years...' Wang Huang stated his investigation result, 'I've been chased after him for four years too...I'm positive that the next four years when I officially replace my father as the company's President, Captain Meng will stand beside me just like now he stands beside you...' He said confidently.

'Young Master Wang...' Gu DaoYi stands between Tang Yi and Wang Huang, he can't just stand still when bloodshed will come to pass before him, 'Certain statements are should not make on a spur of the moment...'

'General Manager Gu...I'm not a person who shooting without aim...Meng ShaoFei is my love at first sight...I'll exert all my strength for having him...'

Now it's clear as the day that the upcoming disaster is changing into a probable holocaust. If Tang Yi still his old self, this young master Wang will end up in Jiang hospital emergency ward.

Tang Yi turns his face, despite his boiling inner, his appearance is somewhat calm. 'Someone will win if they know when to fight and when not to fight...'

'But if we think too much about one step then we'll stay in one leg...' Wang Huang replied, a strong determination emitted through his eyes.

Everyone holds their breath, this young man likes to tread on dangerous ground. Provoking Tang Yi, the end won't be pretty. Tang Yi is nearly going rampage when his cellphone rings, his expression is softened after reading the message. Without a glance at Wang Huang, he walks away.

'I never thought that Meng ShaoFei can create this total mess...' Andy takes a deep breath after Tang Yi and Wang Huang leave.

'Since the first time, Meng ShaoFei is noteworthy in an unexpected way...If he doesn't, there is no way he could open the sealed clamshell...' Jiang JinTang takes his food slowly as he almost lost his appetite.

'But to think that sister-in-law is a magnet for men...' Zuo HongYe shook her head.

'Dragon lady...Meng ShaoFei's body is radiating an 'i've been f*****d by a man' sexy pheromone...Thanks for certain someone...' Jiang JinTang replied straightforwardly.

'Can you stop to be disgusting? I'm eating here...' Zuo HongYe protested. 'What I try to say is that young master Wang is straight...What makes him attracted by sister-in-law?'

'In this case, I agree with Dr. Jiang...Besides his friendly and cheerful personality, Captain Meng's 'beauty' is illuminating dazzlingly even though he does not realize it...If not because he is President's 'wife' I might have tried my luck...' Li DeLun responded honestly.

'Lawyer Li is 'that' kind of people?' Gu DaoYi blinked in disbelief.

'No...' Li DeLun replied, 'Beside Captain Meng, I never think that a man is cute...'

'I just wish that this is not a bad premonition...' Zuo HongYe sipping her drink.

************************************

A young man sits at his desk with his palms support his cheek, he seems in a deep daze as he doesn't realize when Zhao LiAn came closer.

'Ah Bao...Are you alright?' He surprised the young man.

'Zhao Ge...' Lo Bao looks at his senior, 'Is Captain Meng has a girlfriend?' He asked curiously.

Zhao LiAn fell silent for a moment, 'Why you asked that?' He returned the question finally.

'This morning I saw a red mark on Captain Meng's neck...I know it's a love bite...' Lo Bao lowers his gaze. 'To leave that such of big mark at Captain's body...I wonder what kind of lady Captain's girl is...' Lo Bao who truly admires his Captain then describes how perfect Meng ShaoFei's girl in his vision.

Zhao LiAn lifts his forehead, luckily his boyfriend is not that possessive. Sometimes he feels sorry for ShaoFei, Tang Yi is not talking too much but his possessiveness is beyond words.

'Ah Bao...Why did Ah Fei girlfriend become your problem? You are his subordinate, his personal life has nothing to do with you...' Listening to Lo Bao's chattering about what he imagines about his 'ideal girlfriend' for Meng ShaoFei, Zhao LiAn has nothing else to say unless a little sermon.

Think that he was scolded, Lo Bao, nodded while scratched his head. 'Yes...Sorry...'

'Nevermind...Just don't talk like that before Captain...You will make him upset.

'Yes sir...'

'Aahh...' Suddenly Zhao LiAn screamed.

'Zhao Ge...What happened?' Huang YuQi rushed towards him.

'I forgot to give this to Ah Fei...He can kill me tomorrow...YuQi what should I do?' Zhao LiAn holds a thick document laid on his table.

'Zhao Ge...Let me take it to Captain's house...' Lo Bao volunteered.

'Are you sure it's okay?' Huang YuQi asked.

'Sure...Sure...' Lo Bao looks excited, at least he can find out what kind of person Meng ShaoFei's girl is.

Zhao LiAn and Huang YuQi look at each other, they have a night shift so that they can't leave their post. 'Alright then...' Zhao LiAn submits, 'If you can't find Ah Fei just give it to Tang Yi...'

'Tang Yi?' Lo Bao frowned, this name somewhat familiar. 'Who is Tang Yi?'

'Captain's other half...' Huang YuQi answered moderately.

************************************

Since they reach the house, Tang Yi not said even a word. He just sits on the veranda, smoking.

'Is there anything annoying you?' Meng ShaoFei can't just stand still while his beloved seems disturbed.

'Nothing...' Tang Yi answered curtly.

'Who you try to deceive?' Meng ShaoFei asked bluntly, 'I rarely see you smoke, unless when you troubled about something...'

'Who is that brat?'

'Who?'

'The brat who acts as if he close to you...'

'You meant Wang Huang?' Meng ShaoFei tried to recall, 'He just a kid who was saved by my team four years ago...'

'What I know is that unit three's duties are not about kidnapping...'

'It's an overlapping case...When we chased a drug dealer, the boy was found inside the crime scene...I don't remember the details but the boy was saved even we had to lose the drug dealer...'

Tang Yi takes a deep breath, he knows that whatever happened today is not ShaoFei's fault but still he can't just overlook the incident in the restaurant. A mere brat threw a challenge at him, to compete for his lover.

'ShaoFei...' Tang Yi stay looks at the pool under the veranda. 'Do you ever think that I'm controlling you?'

'Now what?' Meng ShaoFei was annoyed, 'Is Andy or Dr. Jiang said something?'

Tang Yi can't answer, he just takes a deep breath.

'So what if you do?' ShaoFei asked back, 'Am I ever complain about that? The one who with you is me...Why should you care about another's opinion?'

Tang Yi looks at Meng ShaoFei's eyes, this outstanding man indeed never complain about his temperament. Different from Zhao Zi who easy to manipulate, Meng ShaoFei is a smart man but still, this man chooses to relinquish his dominating will for Tang Yi. 'I just don't want you to find me irritating...'

'What's with that?' Meng ShaoFei snorting, 'I already find you irritating since the first time I see you...'

'Excuse me!?'

'It's true...You are so stubborn and expressionless, your unpredictable personality is very aggravating and unbearable annoying...Honestly, I used to want to shoot you myself...' Meng ShaoFei counts it with his fingers, 'But still, I fall in love with you, and Tang Yi...This feeling will never change...'

Tang Yi lowers his gaze, what is he thinking? Why he lets a brat's statement confusing him? This man belongs to him and only him. ShaoFei cups his face up so that their eyes meet.

'How bout you? What do you think? Are you find me troublesome?'

'Mhm...' Tang Yi nodded.

'What's that? Can you give me a better response? At least give me a lips service...' Meng ShaoFei irritated. He almost leaves Tang Yi when that man caught his hand and pulls his waist.

'You are the most troublesome person in the world...Because without you I can't keep on living...That is how much trouble you give me...So don't you ever dare to leave me!' Tang Yi said in a serious tone.

Meng ShaoFei's face feels so warm, Tang Yi is the most irritating man he ever knows. Too irritant until he can't reply to his lover's statements, too irritant so that he often almost cry for the love he feels.

'How deep you want me to fall?' ShaoFei asked blinked back his tears.

'Too deep till you can't stand up without me...'

'I already have...' ShaoFei took the man's face to his and kisses him deeply, Tang Yi who finds comfort in ShaoFei's words hugs his lover's waist and returns the man's kisses.

Two people collide in their passion, this love only they who understand. The feels, the sincerity, just you and me, nobody else. The heaven who destined our meeting, then heaven knows that we will love each other. Let's everybody against us, because heaven blesses us.

************************************


	5. THE PRIVET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

Meng ShaoFei steps downstairs when Jason told him about Lo Bao's visits. He found the young man sits on the sofa with an anxious face, his hands held a brown envelope which unconsciously rolled.

'Ah Bao!' Meng ShaoFei decided to call him out.

'Captain...' Lo Bao's face looks brightened.

'What happens?' Meng ShaoFei confusedly asked.

'O...oh...This document...Zhao Ge forgot to give you this...' He delivers the brown envelope to ShaoFei.

ShaoFei gaps when he opened the envelope. 'What!? Why he just give it to me now!? Then how could I...Haaa...' ShaoFei even not finished his sentence as he is in total dismay.

'What happened?' Tang Yi who stepped downstairs asked as he heard the captain's growled.

'Tang Yi...'

Lo Bao who almost sits, slipped from the chair when he heard 'Tang Yi' name is directed to a man.

'Can you see what Zhao Zi just did? I already told him to give the team's works schedules to me this morning but he just gives me tonight!?' ShaoFei complained to the wrong person. 'Now I really can't sleep...'

Tang Yi is snorting softly, patting Meng ShaoFei's head to comfort him. 'You can read it in bed, I don't mind if you open the reading lamp...' He said while rested his hand on ShaoFei's waist.

'As if! You can't sleep well with the lights on...' ShaoFei retorted.

'I'm alright...' Tang Yi tried to convince.

'How long do you think we both are together?' ShaoFei persistent, 'I know everything about you...'

'ShaoFei...I'm more sleepless when you are not with me...'

'Idiot!' Meng ShaoFei's face blushed.

Now Lo Bao is totally dumbfounded, he can feel goosebumps in the whole of his body.

'Oh...I forgot...Tang Yi, he is Lo Bao...The rookie I told you once...Lo Bao this is Tang Yi, my boyfriend who I cohabitate with...'

Meng ShaoFei introduces his lover to his subordinate nonchalantly but Lo Bao like hit by an out of nowhere thunder, his body stiffened as he does not know what to do. This sudden exposure hit his unprepared mental abruptly, the perfect picture he retains of Captain Meng crumble to the ground. Luckily, he still can move his hand to shake Tang Yi's hand.

************************************

Lu JunWei pours hot water into his cup when he realizes something odd with Lo Bao, the energetic young man seems like a zombie who stares blankly at the wall before him.

He approaches Zhao LiAn, nudges his shoulder, and points at Lo Bao with his chin when Zhao LiAn who can only shrug responds to him. Huang YuQi who is distracted by her two seniors also looks at Lo Bao then shakes her head as the answer to the unspoken question. As the seniors don't know what happened to Lo Bao, they asked the juniors who also give the same response.

Can't hold the curiosity, Lu JunWei strides to the deadpan young man. 'Ah Bao...What happens to you?'

Lo Bao turns his empty face to Lu JunWei who jumps back unconsciously when he saw the ghost-pale face, 'Senior Lu...Do you know about Captain Meng's lover?' He asked.

'You meant Tang Yi?' Lu JunWei asked, confusedly looks at Zhao LiAn and Huang YuQi who now pay attention to the conversation.

'Do you know what kind of people Tang Yi is?' Lo Bao looks so unhappy.

Lu JunWei takes a deep breath, 'Of course, I know...' He answers, he realized that nothing need to hide anymore. 'It's a big case, we unit three had to handle years ago...'

'And you just be quiet...' Lo Bao starts to hysterical. 'Our Captain with that criminal...No need to mention that he is a man for God's sake!'

Now as the young man's screams attract unwanted attention, Zhao LiAn and Huang YuQi can no longer just sit and watch. They pull the young man to the closed meeting chamber so that the other can't hear their conversation unless they stand near the chamber, Lu JunWei following them and close the door as soon as they entered.

'So that is the reason you open the old files?' Zhao LiAn raised a question, 'Because you want to check on Tang Yi? True that he used to be a mob, true that he was entangled with the law issue but he already served his sentence and now he is a normal citizen...So what the problem?' The short man looks even more unhappy, 'Ah Bao...I have already been told you that Ah Fei personal life has nothing to do with you...So stay out of it...'

'Zhao Ge...He is our Captain...The symbol of unit three...I can't just stay still...I understand that Tang Yi is clean now, but two men together in romantic terms...How can be that is right? It's disgusting!'

SMACK!!!

A heavy slap flew to Lo Bao's face, Huang YuQi no longer can contain her anger. Everyone shocks to see how a nice gentle personality she has turns hostile in a moment Lo Bao speaks ill about Meng ShaoFei.

'How dare you said that about Senior!' She shouts angrily, 'Who the hell are you so that you dare to badmouth him? So what if the one he loves is used to be a criminal? So what if he loves another man? Is that killing you? Is that destroys someone else life? Is that ruining people!?'

'YuQi...' Lu JunWei tug her arm, caressing her back to calm her down.

'You don't know what Senior came through in his life...You don't know Tang Yi's value for him...So don't you dare to say something bad about him!' Huang YuQi threw the last sentence and run to the restroom.

Just her luck as she bumps into Meng ShaoFei who walks from another direction. 'YuQi...What happens?' He asked when he saw a glimpse of tears in her eyes but Huang YuQi refuses to answers and leaves him.

'Is there anyone know what happened to YuQi?' Meng ShaoFei decides to ask the rest of the group. The groups just can shake their head. Meng ShaoFei looks inside the meeting room which is made from tempered glass and opens the door, 'What happened?' He asked but no one answering him.

'Zhao Zi...Just tell me what happens? If you don't I'll tell Jack that you exchange your bento with JunWei yesterday...' Meng ShaoFei has no choice but to extort the short guy.

'Eeehhh...Ah Fei...Don't do that...If Ah Liang knows he can squeeze me to death...' Zhao LiAn holds ShaoFei's hand.

'Then tell me! I never see YuQi cried because of anger like now...'

Zhao LiAn glances at Lo Bao who looks still so upset, 'You better ask Ah Bao...' He said then open the door to walks away.

'Shorty...'

'Ah Liang...'

Zhao LiAn smiles widely when he saw his boyfriend, Jack now looks more decent with his black hair but just his luck, Zhao LiAn almost can't speak when he saw who's coming along with Jack.

'What happened?' Meng ShaoFei looks at the rookie who always follows him around.

'Captain...'

'Lo Bao...Before you said something, you better think first!' Lu JunWei warns the young man, but then he walks outside to find YuQi.

Lu JunWei just closed the door when he jumped back as he saw Tang Yi stands with Jack and Zhao LiAn, he glances at the shortest man who only can gulps while shaking his head.

'What is it?' Meng ShaoFei asked once more.

'It's about your partner...' Lo Bao braced himself, he has to tell what right is right and what wrong is wrong.

Meng ShaoFei lean on the nearby table, 'Something wrong with Tang Yi?'

'How could you asked about something wrong!? All of it is wrong!' Lo Bao states the righteous according to him.

At the same time, Tang Yi who almost open the door halted by someone's hand. 'Ex-boss...You better stay out...If you interfere then it will make it more difficult for Captain Meng...' Jack looks at the angry Tang Yi.

'Ex-Boss...Captain Meng can handle it better than your 'fist and fury'...' The man who used to red-haired looks at Tang Yi with his mischievous smile but his eyes convince the ex-mob, make the man hold himself and let the doorknob go.

'Captain...You are our unit symbol...Your bravery, your courage, your dignity is our spirit...But, why would you with someone like him?' Lo Bao tried to persuade Meng ShaoFei, 'Captain...Man with different principles can't work together...Someone of your quality, ideally together with a gentle, beautiful lady who will become the balance for your circle of Yin and Yang...'

'Ah Bao...When have we ever seen the world move in an ideal manner?' Meng ShaoFei asked calmly, 'If everything rotates in a balanced circle of Yin and Yang according to your opinion then there will no crime and no evil, everyone will live in peace, no war or conflicts...And police officers like us will have nothing to do, just sits in our office and sipping coffee...There will no meeting to discuss tactics, no piling files of the report, no gun needed, and no one who has to die in action...' He proceeds as explained everything one by one.

Lo Bao looks at the Captain's eyes, 'But Captain...Just because the world does not move in an ideal manner, it doesn't mean we have to follow suit...'

'True...' Meng ShaoFei answered, 'But because the world is not the land of peach blossoms...We can't force the situation to go our way...We also have to accept the imperfections that exist around us...Because nothing is perfect in this world...All we can do is just do our best...'

When the rookie did not respond, Meng ShaoFei proceeds. 'Just to let you know...I love Tang Yi regardless of his gender...Even if he turns into a woman, a cattle, or Eiffel Tower...I will love him nevertheless...That is how much I love him...'

'Is it because of love that you have to be this crazy?' Lo Bao mustered up his final thoughts.

'Lo Bao...Is there anyone in this world who doesn't go crazy when the person falls in love?' Meng ShaoFei asked with a smile on his face.

Meng ShaoFei patted his rookie's shoulder, 'I'm sorry for not be able to become the perfect leader you expect...But Ah Bao...I promise you one thing, no matter how deep my love is for someone...I, Meng ShaoFei, will never give up my principles of justice...'

Lo Bao takes a deep breath when Meng ShaoFei walks away from him. His idol maybe not his ideal but somehow it's difficult to replace the man's position on his heart.

Meng ShaoFei opens the door just to find his lover stands before him, looking at him with warm and loving gazes. He surprised, looking back at the chamber and Tang Yi in turns but finally realizes that the man already heard everything.

Lo Bao turns his head to looks outside, only to find the villain kiss his Captain exactly in the middle of the crowd. Lo Bao's eyes widen, he about bursting into outrage but then he realizes nobody pays attention to them, Zhao LiAn eats his bento with Jack in another corner, Lu JunWei discusses something with Huang YuQi, while the rest of the groups busy with their tasks.

Lo Bao lowers his gaze, indeed the world does not revolve around Meng ShaoFei. Just because he respects the man before him right now, it's so difficult to accept the fact of his imperfection. Without he realized, he pushed his ideal towards the man without ever think about the man himself.

Oh heaven, why you let them come across at each other? Why you spread the seed of love in their heart which grew like privet? Why don't you create one of them as a woman? Is this right? If this is not right then is love also not right? Then he remembered an old saying, indeed every man loves on his own taste as beauty is on the eye of the beholder.


	6. THE GRATIA DEI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DONT COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

Meng ShaoFei walks into a cemetery with a flower bouquet in his hands, slowly approaches a tombstone that stands majestically.

'Good Morning, Mr. Tang...' He said, 'Today is your birthday so I bought your favorite flowers for you...It's from me and Tang Yi...Happy birthday...'

ShaoFei put the white Cala Lily flower bouquet down when he realizes there was another white Cala Lily bouquet on the tomb's side, 'Seems Tang Yi came before me...Despite his busyness, he always has time for you nonetheless...' ShaoFei smiled, he just stands up when he sees a glimpse of the woman figure walk away. ShaoFei's eyebrows twitch a little, as the woman seems half run while covering her face with the hat that she wears.

Lower his gaze, Meng ShaoFei decides to overlook it. He falls to one knee near the tombstone and starts to chattering by himself. 'Mr. Tang...Now your son has already become a good citizen and he fulfills his words to you to take care of the rest of the family...Tang Yi and Xing Tian Meng, both live the life that you expect them to...I hope you can rest in peace...Do you know, sometimes I thought that you might already learn that Tang Yi is uncle Chen's son...That is why you did not hesitate to entrust Tian Meng's future to him...' ShaoFei smiled at the tombstone. After a while, he glances at his watch. 'Ah, I have to go now...I'm sorry for not have much time to chat with you but I promise that I will visit you again soon...'

After bids his farewell, Meng ShaoFei leaves the tombstone. He just walks a few steps when his cellphone is ringing, 'Yes...'

'Where are you?' Tang Yi's voice was heard from across.

'Mr. Tang's grave, I brought him a birthday present...'

'Can you bring my share? I can't visit him on his birthday this year too...'

'What?' Meng ShaoFei halted, 'You meant you didn't visit Mr. Tang's grave this morning?'

'No...Why?' Tang Yi frowned when he heard that question.

'Ah, nothing...' Meng ShaoFei decides to cut the case, 'I thought you did...Sure, I've brought your share too...'

'Thanks...See you at home tonight...'

After the connection cut, Meng ShaoFei turns his head. He still could see the other bouquet from afar, if not Tang Yi who brought it then who did? He thought. Slowly, he walks away from the cemetery but his head does not stop thinking about the bouquet.

************************************

At night Tang Yi stands in front of a mirror, tidy up his suit and tie. He has a business dinner tonight, invited by the President of Chai Jin Group himself. When everyone else will feels proud to be invited, Tang Yi feels aggravated instead. He is sure that the young master was the one behind this, no one ever knows what kind of trick the young man has under his sleeves.

'Tang Yi...' Meng ShaoFei opens the door, stunned as he saw his lover looks so great in the suit.

'What?' The man in a suit replied lazily. But when he saw Meng ShaoFei's eyes, he smirks. 'Why? Am I look good?'

'Of course, you are...' Meng ShaoFei blurted out before halted after thinking for a while. 'Where do you want to go?' He asked diverting the subject.

'Business dinner...' Tang Yi answered.

'Oh...What a coincidence, me too...'

Tang Yi's hands halted, he stares at his lover for a moment. 'Who you will have dinner with?'

'My unit senior members will have dinner together with the other unit...' Meng ShaoFei replied while he takes out his uniform.

When Tang Yi saw the uniform, he smirks as something evil slipped into his mind. He approaches his lover, wrapped his hands around ShaoFei's waist, and bites his nape lightly.

'I know what you are thinking...But no!'

'We never do it with your uniform on...' Tang Yi said teasingly. 'So why don't we just ditch the formal dinner and have our 'personal' dinner instead?'

'As if!' Meng ShaoFei growled, 'If we ever do it with my uniform then...' ShaoFei stopped immediately, he almost blurted out another embarrassing statement.

If they ever do it in his uniform then he will always remember it when he wears the uniform, so there's no way he let it happened. But his unconsciously blushed face make Tang Yi's smirk turns into an evil grin, 'So Captain Meng...What you think...'

'No...No...No!' Meng ShaoFei escapes from Tang Yi's hug, push the man out of the bedroom. 'We'll have our 'personal' dinner another time instead!' He said while closing the door leaves Tang Yi who can't help but snicker.

'ShaoFei...I'm leaving first...' Tang Yi said from behind the door.

'Yes sure...Take care!' Meng ShaoFei who struggle to calm himself replied.

************************************

When Tang Yi arrived at the fancy restaurant where the dinner was held, Li DeLun already waits for him in front of the restaurant. 'HongYe and DaoYi Ge already inside...' He said.

'Let's go...' Tang Yi replied, there is no hesitation in his voice.

Li DeLun nodded and open the way for him to the table where everyone is awaiting. Several people sit at the table but all Tang Yi knows is just HongYe and DaoYi. Some people look at their sixty and the other is still around his age.

'Good evening...' Li DeLun interrupted their conversation, 'Please let me introduce President of Shi Hai Group, Mr. Tang Yi...'

The table which so lively as everybody who was chatting happily fell silent soon after Li DeLun introduces Tang Yi to them. The senior members look at Tang Yi like they see a ghost as they are all stunned for a moment then whisper at each other while staring at Tang Yi several times more. HongYe glances at her husband but DaoYi who also doesn't understand the reasoning only can shake his head, give her a sign for not make a negative response.

Li DeLun glance at Tang Yi, the man's expression does not change. Thanks to the hard gangsters' life, the audience's reaction is nothing to shake him up. Tang Yi moves forward, lifts his business smile.

'My name is Tang Yi, my experience is nothing compared to the seniors...So please, I humbly wish for your guidance...'

When normal people already shed some cold sweat, Tang Yi is not losing his compose. Tang Yi's voice is clear and calm, make everyone admiring his audacity.

A man stands up, his age is around sixty. Even he had surprised but unlike the other, he quickly gains his composure.

'Mr. Tang...This is Mr. Wang Hai, President of Chai Jin Group...' Li DeLun politely introduces the senior.

'I'm Wang Hai...Indeed, hearing a hundred times is not as good as seeing once...President Tang, welcome...' Wang Hai politely welcomed him. 'Please sit down...'

Li DeLun pulls a chair, invites Tang Yi to sits then sits beside him. Wang Hai introduces his staff members who attend the dinner one by one including his wife to Tang Yi, the younger responded politely.

Mrs. Wang is a very beautiful lady, she is at the end of her fifty but looks so stunning even only with light make-up bring HongYe couldn't help but admires her. Soon after, the awkwardness flipped completely.

Handsome, smart, brave, cool, and rich. Tang Yi becomes a target for female executives who attend the dinner but the man acts nonchalantly. No matter how the ladies try to seduce him, Tang Yi does not even lift an eyebrow.

'Where is Ah Huang?'

Listen to this name, Tang Yi almost lose his appetite. His business smile drops unconsciously.

'Let me call him...' Wang XiuYing takes her phone.

'Xiao Huang...Where are you?' She asked after the line is connected.

'The traffic is horrible, Mom...' Wang Huang replied, 'I'm sorry, I'll late...'

'I told him to be punctual...' Wang Hai growls, 'Why can he just leave earlier?'

'Husband...You know that Xiao Huang just returned from New York...He is not used to traffic in Taiwan yet...' Mrs. Wang XiuYing stands for her son.

'Look at you! You have always been spoiled him...He will take my position in the next few years if he is not prepared now then what about the company's future!?' Wang Hai seems not pleased by his son's attitude.

'President Wang...Please don't be upset...Xiao Huang is still so young, he still has some time to learn...' Chu GuanJiang intervenes, seems like he is the most senior person as Wang Hai's anger is subsidized at once.

'Son...Just come quickly, okay...' Wang XiuYing ignores her husband.

'Alright, Mom...I'll be there shortly...'

'Be careful in your way...' Wang XiuYing replied before closing the phone.

Tang Yi snorts a little, now he knows why the young man acts so spoiled since people around him are like the mother cow who licking her calf.

BLIP!

Suddenly, his cellphone buzzing. Tang Yi takes the phone and frowns as he read the message.

'Why don't you smile a little? You look like my charm...'

Tang Yi who can't see around sends a message to Jack.

'Police squads dinner...'

Jack replied very soon, 'Besides you...Ten o'clock...'

Tang Yi glances at his southeast corner to find two rows of tables full of police officers. Not long after, he spots his dearest person. As usual, Meng ShaoFei was surrounded by his friends. Chattering and laughing around carelessly, but sometimes he glances at Tang Yi's table.

'I'm not you who can laugh anywhere with anybody...' Tang Yi replied to Meng ShaoFei's message.

'They are not anybody...They are my friends...' Meng ShaoFei protests.

Suddenly, unit four's Captain plops his body on Meng ShaoFei and starts grumbling about many things. Meng ShaoFei who understands his friend's burdens can't help but tries to comfort the guy. But Tang Yi who was upset about what he saw, send another text.

'Don't flirt around!'

'What's that!? I'm not!' ShaoFei replied.

Li DeLun who realizes that his President's flat complexion is now changing occasionally, curiously glances at Tang Yi's phone.

'Something wrong?' He whispered.

'Nothing...' Tang Yi replied curtly.

'Is it Captain Meng?'

'Who else?' Tang Yi can't help but smile.

Seeing the two handsome men whispering to each other plus the change in Tang Yi's facial expression that became soft, Meng ShaoFei sulks as he writes another text to his lover.

BLIP!

Tang Yi's phone buzzing once more. 'Don't cheat on me!'

Li DeLun who also read the message can't hold his chuckle while Tang Yi's smile widens, Meng ShaoFei is the only one who can lift his mood. Tang Yi thinks for a moment before he sends a reply.

Li DeLun almost spit out his food when he glances at the answer. Meng ShaoFei who open the text while sipping his drink choked his lung out.

BLIP!

Tang Yi open a message from Jack, 'Ex-Boss, something happens to Captain Meng...He coughing badly after look at his cellphone...'

Tang Yi replies to the text, 'It's okay...Let him be...' He glances at his last message to Meng ShaoFei before he put his cellphone down.

'No one can compare to your sexy climax face...'

'Is something good happened?' Wang XiuYing asked as she witnessed the mood changing on Tang Yi's face. The inscrutable expression is now adorned by a sweet smile.

Tang Yi lowers his gaze as he takes his glass, 'It is...' He answers curtly but the smiles can't leave his face.

'It is sister-in-law?' ZuO HongYe couldn't hold her self. And when she saw a smirk on Tang Yi's face, she sighed. 'We are in the middle of formal dinner now Mr. President, and all you care about is sister-in-law!?'

'Seems like President Tang's life is complete...' Chu GuanJiang smiles widely.

Tang Yi not answering, but his smiles make everybody nodding full of understanding.

'To catch President Tang's heart...That person must be the most perfect lady ever...' One of the female attendance can't hold her curiosity.

'No...' Tang Yi answered. 'That person may be far from perfect...But for me, that person is the most beautiful grace of God because that person came as a light in the darkest period of my life...'

'Yes...Yes...' Wang Hai nodded, 'That such of lady is the best...'

Tang Yi smirks, he didn't reply Wang Hai's statement. He glancing at Meng ShaoFei's table, his lover glared at him with a reddened face. Tang Yi shakes his head and smiles. Meng ShaoFei and he are imperfect lovers but their strong love which encompasses all is the one that makes everything perfect in their world


	7. THE RUTLAND BEAUTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE###

The table talk then took place about the economy and the management of the company. Different from the way of thinking of young staff members who prefer the western style, Tang Yi prefers to use the Japanese method. When someone asked him the reason, Tang Yi answers calmly.

'Kaizen's system is about continuous improvement in company operation which involves all the employees...It talks about teamwork, discipline, improved morale, quality, and ideas...Everyone treated as a family to protect and maintain...A single tree can't make a forest, a single string can't play the music nonetheless...'

Not only the Chai Jin's personnel but even HongYe and DaoYi couldn't believe their ears. Tang Yi spoke as if he is a highly educated person, there is no trace of his mob's life when one's speaking with him now.

Gu DaoYi lowering his gaze, Mr. Tang GuoDong make the right decision to entrust Xing Tian Meng to this young man. He believes that no one in Xing Tian Meng, even the late Chen WenHao himself will be able to accomplish what Tang Yi just performed.

'President Tang's character is as rare as a Phoenix and Unicorn's horn...' Another senior member praises Tang Yi's ideology.

'Director Liu appraised me too highly...I'm nobody without my family...' Tang Yi responds humbly.

'Good evening everyone...'

Suddenly a happy, cheerful handsome face pop-out and greet every dinner attendance. Wang Huang's free and outgoing nature lifts the dinner's atmosphere as soon as he gets in. His steps halted after he spotted Tang Yi, the smile on his face changes into a smirk.

'Xiao Huang...Where have you been?' Chu GuanJiang greets the boy.

'The traffic is horrible, Uncle Chu...' Wang Huang replied, 'I'm sorry, I'm late...'

'Sit down...' Wang Hai growls, he even not spare a single glance at his son.

'Yes, father...' Wang Huang sits beside his mother who clears a seat for him, kiss her cheek lightly before he sits.

'President Tang, let me introduce you to my eldest son...Wang Huang...' Wang Hai smiles at Tang Yi who lifts his face and returns the smiles as if there is nothing happens between them. 'Ah Huang...This is Mr. Tang Yi...'

'We know each other already, father...' Wang Huang interrupts his father. 'If you tell me that President Tang is here then I will rush even I have to wear backward slippers to greet him...' He smirks as he shows his nerves.

'Eh, you know each other?' Chu GuanJiang can't hide his surprise.

'Yes, Uncle Chu...We just met a few days ago at an Italian restaurant...' Wang Huang answers, hiding the fact that he knew Tang Yi through a private investigator.

'Xiao Huang is turning into gold...' Chu GuanJiang praises the young man, 'Make a friend with a person who fulls of courage...Xiao Huang, you make a great decision...However, everyone will be known by the company he keeps...'

'Uncle Chu is right...I'm honored by President Tang's single glances...' Wang Huang lifts his wine glass.

Tang Yi who trained to keep his emotion inside, seems not affected by the young man. He proceeds with his dinner, it's just that his smile is diminished. Li DeLun scratches his eyebrow, from his words is more likely that the young man is infatuated with Tang Yi than Meng ShaoFei while Zuo HongYe glances at her husband who just sipping his drink.

'Now you know him, you should learn from him...' Wang Hai educated his son then turns his head to Tang Yi, 'President Tang...My son is just finished his study, he is still so green...I hope you willing to teach him a thing or two...'

'Husband...Xiao Huang is one of the best of Harvard's graduates...I believe that President Tang and Xiao Huang can be equal friends...' Wang XiuYing stands for her son once again.

'Wife, President Tang is full of experience...Ah Huang is no more than a rebel kid...How can you compare Ah Huang with him?' Wang Hai shook his head.

'Rebellion created a capability...' Tang Yi smiles slightly, 'President Wang shouldn't be too much worried about your son...'

Even everyone thought that Tang Yi tries to comfort Wang Hai, Wang Huang caught the far as meaning. Tang Yi hides his sneered by sipping his drink while Wang Huang hides his boiling inner with a smile. The table seems conducive once more, make HongYe and DaoYi breathe in relief until suddenly,

'Young Master Wang knows President Tang, is that meant you know his spouse?' A female dinner attendance asked curiously as Tang Yi always ignores every lady around him.

'Of course, I know...' Wang Huang replied meaningfully, 'The most beautiful person I saw in my life...'

Zuo HongYe grips her husband's hand unconsciously as she panics, Tang Yi's self-control is weak for ShaoFei. Gu DaoYi takes a deep breath and stroke her fingers to calm her down but deep inside, Gu DaoYi himself doesn't know how to prevent the calamity for spread to the fish in the pond

'For my son, himself praise Mrs. Tang...I believe that she is a rare beauty...' Wang XiuYing smiles.

'Mom...They are not married yet...' Wang Huang correcting his mother.

When almost everyone was amazed how Wang Huang knows, Chu GuanJiang reacted, 'President Tang...The peony is beautiful, yet it is supported by a stalk...If you do not hurry, someone will snatch her from you...' He said out of goodwill

Tang Yi smirks, 'Those who tried to snatch that person from me will just like Kua Fu who chasing the sun...'

The laughter broke all over the table when they heard what Tang Yi said, one of the seniors responded to his words. 'True...True...for President Tang who could ride the winds and broke the waves...What kind of lady will leave you?'

'But someone who fights with a desperate courage will certainly win...' Wang Huang answered back while swirls his wine glass, split the supporting statements for Tang Yi.

When most of them can't comprehend Wang Huang's words, Tang Yi rebuke them calmly

'That sounds like JingWei which tries to fill the sea...'

'Everything is possible in the world, President Tang...' Wang Huang leans on the chair relaxedly, 'With skill and determination, even metal and stone can be pierced...' Wang Huang sipped his wine.

'Speaking about the skill...Demonstrating the ax at Ban's door...One's will humiliated...'

Both of them sit on their seat, but the atmosphere makes everybody feels like they see a dragon fight a tiger. Even most people can't grasp the situation but the tension which is spread by Tang Yi and Wang Huang's conversation shut the voices on the table immediately, no one dares to say anything.

Li DeLun, Zuo HongYe, and Gu DaoYi silently glance at Wang Huang. This young man's gall bladder must be as big as a football as he just challenging Tang Yi in public, ignoring his flabbergasted family and staff members.

Wang Hai just about to scold his son when suddenly an uproar sounds across the room. When everyone turns their head, they can see Meng ShaoFei handled a drunk police officer. The man carried his friend on his shoulders with the help of Lo Bao and Zhao LiAn.

'Captain Meng!?'

Wang Huang's eyes shine, even a stupid person will be able to see how this young man is trapped in the love clutch when he sees Meng ShaoFei. Zuo HongYe looks at her equally confuse husband, only Li DeLun keeps an eye on Tang Yi as he doesn't want to deal with the aftermath of the stupidity the man might be doing.

'Father...May I invite Captain Meng to sits with us?'

'Captain Meng?' Wang Hai tried to remember where did he ever hear this name.

'Ah...The police who save your life?' Wang XiuYing's eyes glisten, 'Husband...We have to invite him...'

'What are you thinking? Captain Meng seems so busy right now...Just don't bother him!' Wang Hai refuses the request. But ignoring his father, Wang Huang stands and strides towards Meng ShaoFei.

Honestly, everyone can see that Meng ShaoFei has no intention to follows the young man but without giving him a chance ro resist, Wang Huang just drags him on his feet burst out of the police crowd.

Zou HongYe almost stands up if Gu DaoYi didn't hold her wrist, told her to wait and see. And just by luck as Zhao LiAn involved in the scene, Jack stands and holds the young man's chest to stop him.

'Young Master...You better let his hand off now...' Jack said. He lifts his mischievous smile but his eyes are serious to the nerves.

Zhao LiAn gulped, he knows his boyfriend for many years now and that face is actually dead-serious.

Wang Huang glances at Tang Yi who finished his dinner relaxedly, he sneers as he looks at Jack. 'How much he pays you? I'll pay you triples...'

'Ha...ha...ha...' Jack laughing wryly, looks at Wang Huang with a smiling face but unsmiling eyes.

'Ah Fei...' Scared Zhao LiAn clutched to Meng ShaoFei's sleeve, he knows that Jack can just explode anytime when the man shows that face.

When his friends are involved, Meng ShaoFei finally takes an action. He releases his hand from Wang Huang's clasps, nodding to Jack who releases the young man as the reply then walks towards the table along with Zhao LiAn without waiting for Wang Huang.

'Good evening Mr. Wang, Mrs. Wang...How are you? I'm unit three's Captain, Meng ShaoFei...It's been a while...' Meng ShaoFei greeted the couple politely.

'Captain Meng...Good evening...We are fine...How are you?' Wang Hai returned the greeting.

'I'm fine sir, ma'am...' Meng ShaoFei replied, 'This is my friend...' He referred to Zhao LiAn who introduced himself politely.

'Captain Meng...Why don't you sit here and eat with us?' Wang XiuYing quickly makes an offer.

'I appreciate your kind offer, Ma'am...Thank you but I'm afraid I can't accept it...My department is held a dinner gathering right now, so please excuse me...'

After he greeted the couple, Meng ShaoFei about to return to his table when Wang Huang blocks his way. ShaoFei sighed and steps aside but the boy keeps blocking him.

'Now what!?' Meng ShaoFei looked at the boy. 'I already greeted your parents and now I have to return my table...' Meng ShaoFei pushed the young man's chest.

'Captain Meng...' Wang Huang who realizes that he made the man upset, holds the man from leaving. 'Am I make you angry?'

Meng ShaoFei turns his head to face Wang Huang, 'What you think?' He asked back, 'When someone said something terrible about your friends could you not angry?'

'Friends? That man?' Wang Huang looked at Jack in total confusion, he never heard about it.

'Yes, why? Do you have a problem?'

Wang Huang lowers his gaze, he feels very unhappy. Everyone holds their breath, the young man who could ignore his father now act like a scolded puppy before Meng ShaoFei.

Meng ShaoFei just about to leave when Wang Huang holds his arm, 'Captain Meng...I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend your friend...'

'You wronged him, not me...If you wanna apologize then go to him!'

Meng ShaoFei scolded that young man mercilessly but Wang Huang strides to Jack and apologizes to him without hesitation, makes Jack looks at him in astonishment. Not difficult to catch the glimpse of love in Wang Huang as he could see the young man's sincerity, Wang Huang willing to do anything for Meng ShaoFei.

Jack takes a deep breath if only the ones he likes are not Meng ShaoFei, Wang Huang could just snatch that person anytime with that determination.

Wang Hai and Wang XiuYing both look at their son incredulously as the young man return to ShaoFei's side. 'Captain Meng, I already apologize...Please don't hate me...'

'Hate you?' Meng ShaoFei frowned, 'Why should I hate you?' Meng ShaoFei asked with a wide smile. 'Angry and hate are two different things...I can angry with anyone, but I don't hate just anybody...I told you to apologize because you did something wrong. As you already did and my friend is not minded then it's fine...'

Wang Huang smiles warmly, 'You are so nice...'

'What are you talking about...It's something normal for the police officer not to involve their feeling in duty...' Meng ShaoFei patted Wang Huang's shoulder to comfort the young man.

Meng ShaoFei's answer is about the a-matter-of fact, but that hit Wang Huang enough to makes him stunned.

When Jack, Li DeLun, Zuo HongYe, and Gu DaoYi are dying to hold their laughter, Tang Yi lifts his smile unconsciously and only Meng ShaoFei could make him smile this way. Indeed their love flourishes uncontrollably just like Rutland beauty. Rooted strongly, grows rapidly, and unwittingly covers all the surface. Makes them both can't see anyone but each other, can't love anyone but each other, can't think about anyone by each other, and none of them willing to release themselves from the bind.


	8. THE QUICKSET HEDGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

Looks at the dejected Wang Huang, Zhao LiAn tried to comfort him. 'Listen, kid...Ah Fei is a very logical person, he doesn't have a reason to like you or hate you...You are one of the citizens he should serve and protect...'

Jack now can't hold his laughter, Zhao LiAn is really something as in his sincerity, he just rubbed salt on the young man's wounds.

'What are you laugh at?' The upright Meng ShaoFei glared at Jack as he thought the guy laughed at him but Jack just waves his hand. Really, as friends, these two persons deserve at each other for they both are so alike.

'Do you really never use your feeling in your line of duty, Captain Meng?' Wang Huang refuses to accept the statement. Listen to the question, Meng ShaoFei frowns a little, 'You fell for someone you should put in jail, nevertheless...' As Wang Huang proceeds with the answer, Meng ShaoFei understands what the young man's meant.

'What you meant by that?' The short man asked Wang Huang before ShaoFei, he is very upset about the question. 'If you refer to Ah Fei's relationship then that has nothing to do with you...'

Wang Hai lost completely as his son is out of the manner, 'Ah Huang, you are so rude! Apologize to Captain Meng at once!' He shouted.

But Wang Huang is blind and deaf to his surroundings, he walked passed Zhao LiAn towards Meng ShaoFei, grabbed the man's hand, and put it on his chest. 'Can you feel it, Captain Meng? My irregular heartbeat, can you feel it? Could you understand that you just make me sad!?'

Now the statement creates turmoil in the table when everyone reacts based on their emotion. But Meng ShaoFei, the only person who saw a green laser pointer on the back of his hand which covers Wang Huang's heart shouting as loud as he can. 'Everybody get down!!!' And propel the young man's body to the ground.

The smashed glass' voice echoed simultaneously with the screams of the ladies, a hole created on the wall nearby. Li DeLun automatically pulled Tang Yi's body before the man run towards Meng ShaoFei, Gu DaoYi protects his wife under the table, and Jack rushes beyond speed to the short guy who was now laid on the ground, covering his head.

The police officers broke into the scene, while some others protecting another customer and lead them outside. Hysterical cries shrieking in whole the restaurant, everyone run for their dear life.

Wang Hai and Wang XiuYing rushed to grab their son from the scene, tried to pull the shocked young man's state of mind together. But to see Meng ShaoFei laid unmoved on the ground, Wang Huang is in a total loss.

'ShaoFei!?' Tang Yi screamed as loud as he could when Meng ShaoFei is not moving. He shakes Li DeLun's hands-off him and runs toward Meng ShaoFei.

'Sister-in-law!?' Zuo HongYe turned to panic, she ignores her surrounding completely.

'Ah Fei...Ah Fei!?' Zhao LiAn reaches his best friend.

'Captain Meng!' Lo Bao who broke in cried out, 'An officer down! Call medic! I repeat one officer down!'

'I'm alright! I'm alright!' Meng ShaoFei lifts his hand. His head is still so dizzy as he bumped his head to the floor out of the excitement. 'Ah Bao, notify all unit three to stay alert...This is might be not our case but we will do all we could to support...'

'Yes!' Lu JunWei and Huang YuQi who understand their Captain the most replied in unison, 'Zhao Zi...We entrust Captain to you! Come on Lo Bao!' JunWei pulled the stunned young man away.

Tang Yi reached the stretched hand and grabbed his lover's body onto his hug, 'DaoYi Ge, call Jiang JinTang!' He shouts.

'Yes...' Gu DaoYi release his wife and reaches for his cell phone.

'Ah Yi...Is sister-in-law alright?' HongYe cried, she rarely cries unless one close to her gets hurt but Tang Yi himself doesn't know what to react.

'I'm cool, just dizzy...' Meng ShaoFei tried to comfort the heiress of Xin Tian Meng even the answer is not convincing anyone as the blood running down from his other hand.

'Captain Meng is alright!' Li DeLun quickly controls the situation, 'Just focus on the suspect, they sure need time to escape!'

'Understood!' An officer replied, he reaches the walkie talkie at his uniform. 'All Units secure the perimeter in a radius of five kilometers! Unit six, track down the suspect immediately!'

When everyone boisterous in a panic state, Tang Yi who kneeled and hugged Meng ShaoFei, expressionlessly turns his head to Jack. Jack nodded and leaves right away.

************************************

Jiang hospital emergency ward now is hectic, Jiang JinTang walks while wearing his white coat in a rush. It's been so long since the last time Meng ShaoFei needs intensive care, the Doctor is truly hoping there will be nothing too serious.

'Open the way!' He shouted as he walks in, he almost lost his breath when he saw Meng ShaoFei laid on the bed. 'Status?'

'Blood pressure normal, the wound in his hand is not serious but the head trauma is quite alarming...' The young doctor replied.

'Prepare the CT-Scan!' Jiang JinTang can't let any slight injury slide.

'Dr. Jiang...' Meng ShaoFei tried to talk.

'If you wanna ask me about that unearthed artifact then he is in outside...Completely fine...' Jiang JinTang starts to tend the wound on ShaoFei's hand.

'Good...' Meng ShaoFei replied.

'How's your head?'

'I'm fine...It's just very dizzy if I open my eyes...'

Jiang JinTang sighed in relief, from ShaoFei's complexion, there is no severe damage on his head but he can't just make a diagnose based on speculation

'Doctor Jiang, CT-Scan chamber is ready...' A nurse popped up.

'Let's go...'

'Is this something severe?' Meng ShaoFei asked.

'For someone who just bumped his head, you are thinking too much...' Jiang JinTang cut the conversation.

After several checks up, Jiang JinTang finally walks to the waiting room. Several people are looked even worse than the patient himself.

'Doctor Jiang...' Zhao LiAn rushed, 'How's Ah Fei?'

'He is alright...Just mild concussion and scraped from the bullet...' Jiang JinTang answered. 'However, he needs some rest...'

'Thank God...' Wang XiuYing breath in relief along with her husband while Wang Huang dropped unconsciously, he gasps as he seems to forget to take some breath.

'That's great I'll inform the unit...' Zhao LiAn smiled widely, grabbed his cellphone, and contacting his comrades.

'Hey, the unearthed artifact...' Jiang JinTang leaned on the wall, looked at Tang Yi. 'Your baby keeps asking about you...He is really afraid that you will self-mutilate yourself...Just like what you once threatened him to...'

'Ah Yi...You better go and see sister-in-law!' Zuo HongYe pushed Tang Yi's stiff shoulder.

Tang Yi takes a deep breath, strengthening himself before he stands.

'Tang Yi...' Li DeLun called him, 'Don't too hard to Captain Meng...He just did what he has to do...'

Tang Yi is not replying, just open the door. When he enters the room, he doesn't even spare a glance at his lover. He leans on the door, takes a deep breath before his eyes landed on fidgeting Meng ShaoFei.

'Tang Yi...' Meng ShaoFei gulped, lowering his head as he doesn't know where he had to start explaining the situation. 'I'm sorry...But I'm tried my best not to get hurt...Doctor Jiang said I'm dizzy because I drunk too much before my head bumped...'

Tang Yi sits in the bed. Without letting the man finished his sentence, Tang Yi lifts his lover's head and kisses him. Start with a light peck, nip the lips, suck it, and then kisses him completely. Nibbling the upper and lower lips in turn, then start to devour both lips.

Tang Yi refuses to control himself, he almost lost this dearest person of him. Just right before his eyes, like what happened four years ago when ShaoFei stand between his bullet and Zhou GuanZhi. Tang Yi is angry, angry to himself for ignored his intuition. If only he pushed ShaoFei a little more then both of them didn't have to attend the dinner, ShaoFei will never get hurt.

When the unprepared Meng ShaoFei starts to let out an undefined voice, Tang Yi is going crazy. He stretches his tongue inside ShaoFei's mouth, searches for the stiff tongue. Soon after the naughty tongue touch the dormant one, just like electricity, it jolts Meng ShaoFei's desire. He replied to the kisses, slowly grip Tang Yi's shirt, brought the man closer to him unconsciously.

************************************

Outside the medical ward, Wang Huang strides back and forth as Tang Yi took so long. Li DeLun looks at the old couple who sit not far from him, due to everyone's clumsiness during the heated circumstance, they both must have been found out about the real 'Mrs. Tang'. Despite the truth, they both still expressed their compassion.

'President Wang...Mrs. Wang...' Li DeLun stands as the representative of Shi Hai, 'It's late and Captain Meng is alright already...You both must have been tired of the whole night event...'

'Ah...Yes...Yes...' Wang Hai nodded, 'Is President Tang will be alright? He looks so bad...'

'If something happens to the dearest person, one's will looks so bad...' Mrs. Wang replied to her husband, 'But now as we know that Captain Meng is fine, President Tang will recovers soon...They just need some quality time together...' Mrs. Wang gives her husband a code.

Wang Hai frowns a moment before his eyes widen, 'Aaahhh...Yes...Yes, I'm so stupid...Alright...Alright, let's go home now...'

'President Wang...' Gu DaoYi holds the old man, 'Is everything will be alright since you know that our President is 'cutting sleeve' person...'

Wang Hai stunned for a moment but then smiles as he answers, 'General Manager Gu...The story of cutting sleeves and bitten peach transpired since our ancestor's history...Especially now, when women can turn into men and the reverse...What so strange about that?'

'Indeed...' Wang XiuYing responded, 'There is a poem that reads...Favors of the cut sleeve are generous...Love of the half-eaten peach never dies...I have never seen such love before, but tonight...What President Tang and Captain Meng just displayed, make me realize that the poem is right...That such love exists...And that is very beautiful...'

'A speck on a jade stone can't obscure its brilliance...' Wang Hai added, 'No matter how the other sees them, President Tang and Captain Meng will always be themselves in our appraisal...Nothing will change...'

'We really grateful...' Gu DaoYi bows slightly.

************************************

'Unbelievable!!!' A loud voice of male's shouts is heard in a dark chamber. 'Thirty-two years...I've been deceived for thirty-two years!' The voice shaking in anger.

'Everybody has been deceived here...' Another voice was heard in a tenor range voice. 'For that woman to hide her son neatly...Not to mention that Tang GuoDong...He designed the quickset hedge beautifully...To think that such quality is owned by a mob leader...'

'I thought that after Chen WenHao's death all of our plans will run flawlessly but other problems are waiting in the door...' The first voice sounds dejected.

'Now the frail baby turned into a fine man...Protected by a group of gangsters like a personal army which surrounds him like a thick armor...' The second voice sighed. 'A lover of a police officer in the top of that...'

'A male lover...' The first voice replied, 'That is not a strength that is a weakness!'

The second voice snorts, 'If you talking about China Mainland indeed, but this is Taiwan for God's sake...Same-sex marriage is legal already...'

The first voice owner figure walks towards a dim light, 'If only that person died already...That Tang Yi is not a threat at all...'

'Actually that Tang Yi is not a threat, you don't need to worry...He doesn't know his own value just yet...'

'But his existence is like a thorn in our flesh!' The first voice half-shouted.

'Not our...' The second voice snorted, 'Just yourself...Remember that the one who planned this whole thing is you...'

'What you meant!? Do you want to wash your hand off it?'

The tenor voice laughing, 'How many things you've been hiding from me, do you think I will not find out? You make the mass, you the one who has to clean the mass...'

The male figure clenched his fist and storms out of the chamber angrily. The figure which is hidden in the dark stands looks at Tang Yi's picture, 'He indeed is growing into a fine man...'


	9. THE BAY LAUREL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

'Ah Huang...We better go home now...' Wang Hai talked to his son who moves back and forth non-stop.

'No can't do...' The youngster replied.

'What you mean by that!?' Wang Hai frowned.

'I have to see Captain Meng before I go home...'

'Silly, you know that Captain Meng needs some rest and he is with President Tang now...' His mother tried to persuade him.

'I said I will not move until I see Captain Meng...'

'Kiddo...' Jiang JinTang couldn't hold himself. 'Can you stop to make a scene for once? This is a hospital for God's sake...'

'I don't make a scene...I just want to see Captain Meng...' Wang Huang replied nonchalantly.

Zuo HongYe rolls her eyes, 'Did you see what happened to him when he is close to you? Luckily he just suffers light injuries now...Do you wait till he got a severe one to stop!?'

Gu DaoYi pulls his wife, HongYe getting close with Meng ShaoFei since the man saves her life. And during these four years, their closeness increases into siblings' love.

Wang Huang stops as he glances at the couple. 'I really need to see him before I could feel relief...' The young man then looks at HongYe, 'You right, he gets hurt for save my life, but I'm not the one who shot the bullet...I wonder who made him almost died twice...'

'You!?'

'HongYe!' Li DeLun caught the flung hand before the slap hit the young master's face.

'Ah Huang!' Wang Hai did not really understand the conversation but he knows that his son just touched a sensitive spot. 'Captain Meng is alright...Dr. Jiang himself confirmed it...Even though you can't trust anyone, but Dr. Jiang is not someone you can doubt...'

'Doctor Jiang...' Wang Huang walks towards the owner of Jiang Hospital, 'Is Captain Meng really alright? His head is bumped badly...He even lost his consciousness for a moment...'

'I already explain it to all of you...Even his man doesn't ask me anything...'

'They are not married yet...' Wang Huang interrupted, 'As someone who cares for Captain Meng, I deserve the explanation...'

'Young Master Wang, we appreciate your concern but his family is here for him...You don't need to worry...'

'His family? I wonder...' Wang Huang's statement cut Li DeLun's contention. 'Soon after Captain Meng accepts me then my family is his family...Are all of you still his family?'

'Wang Huang!!!' Wang Hai couldn't contain his anger anymore, 'Go home with us, NOW!!!'

'No...'

'You!!!'

'Xiao Huang...You can come and see Captain Meng tomorrow...Let's go back home now, dear...' Wang XiuYing holds her husband's anger, slowly tried to persuade his son.

'No...'

'Xiao Huang, Captain Meng is with President Tang now...You have to respect their privacy...' Wang XiuYing sounds desperate.

'I already barge in if I don't...' Wang Huang replied despite the consequences.

Wang Huang's determination is likely could move the mountain, everyone just realized that Tang Yi faces a tough opponent right now. If it's not for Meng ShaoFei, they could be a good friend.

Not long after, Tang Yi come out from ShaoFei's medical ward. He no longer wears his suit and his shirt is a little wrinkled, for addition, a fresh fragrance of soap outspread from his body. Everyone looks at him, frowning. Jiang JinTang scrutinized Tang Yi from top to toe, his intuition said something wrong happened under his nose.

'Ex-Boss...'

Everyone's curiosity is not answered yet when Jack showed up with Zhao LiAn and Huang YuQi. Jack's appearance is more and more descent as he no longer looks like a rock and roll star but more like a student without a butterfly knife in his hands.

See Tang Yi come out, Wang Huang strides into the chamber. When everybody thought that Tang Yi will block his way, the man didn't. He even looks at Jack in a meaningful way, and both of them leaving that place together.

Thinks something not right, Jiang JinTang following the young man who gets into the medical ward along with Gu DaoYi and Zuo HongYe. When he saw Meng ShaoFei's sleeping so soundly and his uniform turned into the hospital's pajama, the doctor's face is darkened.

Wang Huang walks slowly almost tiptoeing towards Meng ShaoFei's bed. The man is sleeping peacefully, his soft contour face seems cuter and cuter, and his pink soft lips' corners are lifted slightly.

Wang Huang smiles as he touches ShaoFei's cheek, make the man frown as he mumbles. 'Tang Yi...That is enough...Doctor Jiang will kill us if he notices...'

Wang Huang's hand halted so that Zuo HongYe who was about to slap his hand off when they notice the newly created red marks on the ShaoFei's necks through the slight open pajama.

Glances at her husband, she sighed out of annoyance let her husband and Jiang JinTang see what she saw. However, despite their irritation, now they understand why that sly man let Wang Huang get in. Jiang JinTang lifts his forehead, he never knows what kind of luck for Meng ShaoFei to be in a relationship with that such an overbearing person.

************************************

Jack spreads some pictures on the table, 'The weapon which used tonight is nowhere to be found...But the bullet which hit the wall is .223 Remington...'

'.223 Remington?' Tang Yi frowned.

'Not only the range is short, but the long-range weapon which suits this bullet Is widely used as a hunting weapon...Not to mention, there is no rifling of the firearm's barrel on the bullet...The culprit could just hide among the masses...' Jack replied.

'No rifling marks!?'

'Indeed it's impossible unless the bullet was thrown by superman...But a little trick could help...' Jack put plastic on the table.

'What is it?'

'What you think?'

Tang Yi frowns as he scrutiny the brasses inside the plastic, both looked like bullet cartridges but one is larger than the other and the smaller has rifling marks around it.

'Where did you find it?'

'Construction site near the restaurant...' Jack leaned his elbows on the window's frame. 'There is a big window which heads at your dining table directly...'

Tang Yi glance at the photograph laid on the table one by one, tried to comprehend the scene.

'The culprit most likely used the construction site to execute the target, the range from that window to hole in the wall is around five-six hundred meters...' Jack proceeded.

Tang Yi tries to put the smaller inside the bigger through the plastic as the cover for his fingerprint, the size will be perfectly matched if the smaller is not damaged. 'If .223 Remington covered with this thing then...'

'The bullet's will turn exactly into 7.62x51mm...' Jack replied.

'7.62x51mm...' Tang Yi frowned, 'What kind of person who willing to going through this such of difficulties?'

'Most likely an army...' Jack replied, 'To use a bullet which not fit for the weapon is need special expertise...Not to mention the bullet was shot perfectly...'

'When the police are in the search, the culprit merged among them...Nice camouflage...' Tang Yi throws the plastic. 'Who is the target?'

'The bullet impact on the wall showed that the target is Wang Huang...'

Tang Yi lowers his gaze, Wang Huang is the main heir of Chai Jin, this situation is inevitable. Yet his lover is involved in the scene, there is no way he will just keep quiet.

'Hire a trained army to kill a mere brat...The mastermind behind this is not just anyone...' Jack rubbed his nose, 'Sit around the dining table, enjoying wine while watching the execution...Everything is perfect unless Meng ShaoFei...' Jack looked at Tang Yi. 'The question is how Captain Meng knew about the sniper?'

Tang Yi crossing his arms, 'I'm not asking him yet...'

'Ex-Boss...What will you do about this evidences? Homicide is not unit three's jurisdiction...'

Tang Yi stares at the brasses and the photos, 'Let's keep it...'

'Are you sure?' Jack asked, 'Captain Meng will not forgive you if he knows...'

'Not every cop is trustworthy...' Tang Yi replied calmly.

************************************

'Actually, who is the boy just now?' Zhao LiAn asked, 'He is very handsome...His family also very nice...' He proceeds innocently.

'His name is Wang Huang...Did you forget? He is the boy we rescued four years ago...' Meng ShaoFei who already wake, rest his back on the piles of pillows.

'Four years ago...' Zhao LiAn tried to recall, 'Aahh...That little boy!? I never thought in four years his appearance will change drastically...'

'Zhao Ge...This is just my feeling but I think that boy also likes Senior...'

'Of course, he likes Ah Fei...Ah Fei is the one who protected him...'

'Zhao Ge...Not that such of like...'

'Then what kind of like?'

It's just the three of them in Jiang Hospital's VIP medical ward as Gu DaoYi and Zuo HongYe can't leave their baby too long, Wang Hai dragged his son out of the hospital and Tang Yi is nowhere to be found along with Jack.

'YuQi...Whatever strange idea in your mind you better throw it away...' Meng ShaoFei sounds lazy.

'Aaahhh...' Zhao LiAn suddenly shouted, 'You meant he has a crush on Ah Fei?'

'More likely...' Huang YuQi replied.

'That is impossible...' Meng ShaoFei cut the case.

'Ah Fei...Why do you always brush someone aside by saying 'Impossible'?' Zhao LiAn irritated, 'Four years ago you said that it's impossible for you to like Tang Yi but now you both are inseparable...What makes you think that it's impossible for Wang Huang boy to like you?'

'Four years ago I don't have anyone but now I have Tang Yi...I don't want Tang Yi to think something unnecessary...'

'What if God of love wants to test the strength of your love by sending the young boy between you?' Zhao LiAn replied teasingly, 'Every love story has its trial...'

'If I said impossible it means impossible...'

'You also said the same about Tang Yi four years ago...' Zhao LiAn reminded his friend.

'Senior, even someone who married can be with other people...What makes you think that you will always with Tang Yi?' Huang YuQi retorted.

'YuQi...It's been four years but why do you still can't accept Tang Yi?' Meng ShaoFei sighed.

'It's not that I can't accept him, it's just Young Master Wang is much better than Tang Yi from every aspect...' YuQi lowers her gaze, 'Besides, with that kind of love competitor, he can see your value...This way he will not take you for granted...'

'True...' Zhao LiAn nodded. 'At least he knows that there is someone who loves Ah Fei in the same way he does...'

Outside the door, Jack looking at Tang Yi who already holding the doorknob. But slowly the man releases the doorknob and silently walks away, leaves the medical ward.

************************************

'Impudent!'

Wang Hai slapped Wang Huang's face in fury, 'Do you have an idea how much you troubling your parents!?' Wang Hai's voice just like thunder which could split the house. 'Confessed your love to a man out of nowhere, not to mention someone else lovers and the worst that someone is my colleagues and he was there, sitting with us...Are you out of your mind!?'

'Husband...Why did you hit him?' Wang XiuYing looks at her husband angrily. 'Is it so wrong if Xiao Huang falls in love with Captain Meng?'

'Is that so wrong!? Of course, it is wrong!' Wang Hai looked at his wife in distress, 'Captain Meng is someone's other half, President of Shi Hai group of all people...'

'Husband, I always thought that you looking down at Xiao Huang...Do you think he is inferior to President Tang!?'

'It's not that I look down at him...But there are many fishes in the pond, why should he choose Captain Meng!?'

'Because Captain Meng is the one and only fish I want...' Wang Huang answered unshakably.

'But that fish is already in someone's possession...' Wang Hai intensified.

'Father...Everything is fair in love and war...I will win Captain Meng at all cost...' Wang Huang threw his last sentence and leaves his dumbfounded father.

'Did you see? My son becomes the real man...He dares to fight for his love...' Wang XiuYing added another surprise, 'Fighting, son!!!' She smiled ignoring her speechless husband.

************************************

Tang Yi stands at the hospital's rooftop, look at the emerging sun. In this place, their story began when ShaoFei confessed to him stupidly after kissed him clumsily.

In his life, Tang Yi face danger countless times which make him feel insecure but despite his fear, he can handle his anxiety and turned it into vigilance. But after hearing the conversation in ShaoFei's medical ward, another kind of anxiety crept into his heart, unfamiliar fear that torturing his fragile side mercilessly.

Unexpectedly, his phone ringing. Tang Yi pick it up despite not knowing the caller.

'President Tang...' Wang Huang leans his elbows on his room's balcony facing the almost-rise sun.

Tang Yi closed his eyes, tried hard to control an urge to throws the cellphone. 'What do you want?'

'To give you a proposal...'

'Speak!'

'Let's make a bet...'

'Bet?'

'Mhm...The winner will get Captain Meng...'

'Do you have a death wish?' Tang Yi's voice is shaking in anger.

'Listen to me first...' The Young man said, 'You love Captain Meng, I don't doubt that but so do I...Rather than we fight for nothing how bout let Captain Meng decide it for us?'

'Meaning...'

'I mean, let's not become an obstacle for each other...Let's compete by loving him...Let him decide who is the one he loves more than the other...This is a win-win solution, what do you think?' Wang Huang smirked, 'Unless you have no confidence in his love for you...' His voice sounds mischief but meaningful.

'Deal...' Tang Yi replied, close the line, and together with sunrise, he clenched his fist silently.

Two people standing in different places, see the same view, feel the same desire, fight for the same love, and no one of them willing to see another's laurel.


	10. THE HAWTHORN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

Tang Yi stands on his office balcony, it's been several days passed since the day he overheard the conversation in ShaoFei's medical ward but his heart is not at ease yet. He looks at Tang GuoDong's lighter in his hand, switches it on, and spend some time to see the fire.

_'Xiao Tang...If you never fall in love, then it does not count as life...'_

Tang Yi snorting as he remembered Tang GuoDong's words, 'Old Tang...Are these strange feelings which sprout along with love is also count as life?' He whispered.

'Is everything alright?'

Tang Yi turns his head to find Li DeLun stands not too far, he nods slightly.

'Then why do you look like someone who just broken their heart?' Li DeLun jokes but Tang Yi looks at him with a do-you-wanna-die death glare. 'Is there something that happens to Captain Meng?'

Tang Yi lowers his gaze to see the fire once more as he heard the question.

'Look, DaoYi Ge and HongYe also feel that something wrong...It's just they want to wait for you to explain to them, but I don't like to wait...I prefer to ask you directly...What happens?'

Tang Yi switch off the lighter, dealing with a straightforward person is kind of annoying just like an old-time Meng ShaoFei. But different from unbearably persistent Meng ShaoFei, Li DeLun is much more refrained. Take a deep breath, Tang Yi told him about Wang Huang's proposal.

'And you just agreed!?' Li DeLun is taken aback after Tang Yi finished with his story. 'Are you nuts!? Meng ShaoFei is your boyfriend for God's sake! You don't need to agree!'

Tang Yi glances at the shocked man before him. Let alone calls him nuts, no one ever dares to shout at Tang Yi as what Li DeLun just did unless his closest person but somehow, Tang Yi doesn't mind it just he is too lazy to reply.

'How could you let that brat's statements entrapped your mind? What did that brat tell you so that you just followed suit?'

'Nothing...' Tang Yi answered.

'Nothing!? You are in this state because he said nothing!?'

'He just needs to prove himself that ShaoFei will choose me over him...'

'Is there anything to prove about Captain Meng's love for you?'

'I know there is nothing! It's just when that brat challenged my faith in ShaoFei's love, I was snapped...'

'That kid is a sly fox...He plays with psychology...He knows how to use the sensitive spot to provoke his enemy...'

Tang Yi leaned his back on the leather seats behind his working desk, 'I think...It just me...It's the first time for me to feel this such feeling...'

'That is the trick...He uses your feeling towards Captain Meng to push such insecurity...'

Li DeLun halted when he found Tang Yi fell silent. Leans on the wide wooden working desk, he looks at the President of the Shi Hai group.

The talented person who can lead the company to prosperity in a short time, the audacious person who dares to change the direction of Xing Tian Meng at all cost, a frightening man who dares to challenge the scorpion of Southeast Asia, Chen WenHao, a gallant man who dares to face the consequences of everything he performed in front of the law.

A man with those virtues now slumped powerlessly because of a sense of insecurity, 'Love is scary...' Li DeLun mumbled.

'I think...You better tell Captain Meng the truth about what happened...' Li DeLun interrupted Tang Yi's daydream.

'What!?'

'Captain Meng never take anything seriously...He is both sincere and naive...Unless criminal suspects, he never thinks anyone could play a trick on him...'

'No...'

'Why not?'

'I don't want him to involve himself with that brat...'

'I don't understand...'

'If ShaoFei learned that the boy did something annoying me, he will confront Wang Huang...'

'Well, that is good right?'

'No! The more he not aware of that boy's feeling for him is the better for ShaoFei...'

Li DeLun gaps as he is confused about what to say, 'Gosh...You really are possessive...' He gives up. Despite his insecurity, Tang Yi is Tang Yi nonetheless. 'It's almost lunch...Wanna go out?' He glanced at his watch.

'I have a date with ShaoFei...' Tang Yi replied, 'Just take your lunch...'

'Alright...' Li DeLun just about to leave when the phone in Tang Yi's desk is ringing.

'Yes...' Tang Yi replied. 'Alright...' He replied once again after listening. 'Your father waiting for you in the waiting room...' Tang Yi said to Li DeLun while standing up and fixing his suit.

'Ahh, okay...I'll go see him...'

'Let's go together...' Tang Yi said, 'Let me greet him before I see ShaoFei...'

Li DeLun halted for a moment, there is a doubt in his eyes and that is very unusual for Tang Yi. 'What happened? Are you doubt my manner before elders?'

Li DeLun snorted, 'Nope...Okay, let's go...'

The two men walk out of Tang Yi's office to the waiting room, an old man sitting patiently there with a paper bag in his hands. His age around sixty but his body looks healthy, his face as bright as Li DeLun.

'Father...' Li DeLun greeted his father, 'Am I make you wait?'

'Ah De...' The old man stands as he saw his son, 'Your present office building is so big, I almost lost in my way here...Luckily I've met your friends...A man with glasses and his pretty wife...' Listen to the old man's chattering, everyone couldn't help but snort. But when his eyes darted on Tang Yi, the old man was stunned.

'Father...' Li DeLun pulled his father's awareness.

'Huh...Oh, yes...?'

'This is my boss, leader of Shi Hai...President Tang Yi...' Li DeLun introduced Tang Yi to his father.

'What are you saying?' Tang Yi complained, 'You talk as if your father is a company representative...Uncle Li...I'm Tang Yi...Nice to meet you...' Tang Yi bows to the elder.

'I'm Li RongZhong, nice to meet you too, Mr. Tang...'

'Just Tang Yi is alright...'

'Aaahhh...Alright then...Tang Yi...' The elder smiled happily.

'Father...What brought you here?' Li DeLun asked.

'Ah, you forget your lunchbox...' Li RongZhong gives the paper bag to his son, 'Your mother asked me to deliver it...'

'Thank you, father...But you shouldn't bother with this...'

'You talk as if you don't know your mother's nature...' Li RongZhong pursed his lips, 'Alright...I should not impose on you longer...' Li RongZhong patted his son, 'Tang Yi...If you have time, please visit us...Our house is not big, but your Aunt's cook is very good...I meant my wife...'

Li RongZhong revising his word after heard his son's clearing throat voice.

'Of course, Uncle Li...'

'Ah, bring your girlfriend too...I wonder what the future Mrs. Tang looks like...'

'My lover is a man, Uncle...' Tang Yi replied without hesitation, 'Is that alright?'

Li RongZhong stunned for a moment, his eyes are blinking, confusedly looks at his son but then he smiles. 'Aahh, alright...Of course, it's alright...We should not cover our eyes with a leaf...' The old man smiled.

'Then we will visit you sometime soon...'

'Of course...Of course...Alright, I have to go now...Tang Yi...See you another time...' The old man smiled widely as if he found his long lost treasure.

'A lunchbox? Are you a kid?' Tang Yi whispers after Li RongZhong leaves.

'Can you please leave me alone!? Just go to see your Captain Meng!' The upset Li DeLun brings his lunchbox to his office, leaving the chuckles Tang Yi.

************************************

Tang Yi arrived at the Criminal Investigation Bureau's building just to find Meng ShaoFei stands in the front door along with Zhao LiAn and Huang YuQi, confused but still, he decided to step down from the car.

'Ah Fei...' Zhao LiAn tugged Meng ShaoFei's sleeve when he saw Tang Yi walks into them.

Meng ShaoFei smiles widely when he saw Tang Yi. For Tang Yi to see that smile, it feels like a heavy burden just taken away from his shoulder. Really, no one in this world can comfort the ex-mob boss unless this man.

'Alright...You two...Remember what you have to do!?' Meng ShaoFei glared at his subordinates.

Zhao LiAn and Huang YuQi lower their head while glancing at each other. 'Tang Yi...We're sorry...' Zhao LiAn finally speaks up. 'Ah Liang told us that you heard about our conversation and it made you upset...'

'True...Those just words but nothing true...' Hang YuQi supporting Zhao LiAn.

Tang Yi looks at Meng ShaoFei, he frowns a little. 'Jack told us that you overheard our conversation in the medical ward...Tang Yi, they just speaking nonsense...'

'What conversation?' Tang Yi asked, it's not difficult for him to paint a deer as a horse. ' I don't think I heard anything...'

'Then why you leave?' ShaoFei asked.

'I left my cellphone in the last place I talked with Jack that is why I had to leave as I can't ask anyone to get it for me...'

'But...But you didn't come to Ah Fei's medical ward that night...Usually, you can make ten visits in one night...' Zhao LiAn retorted.

'I had a sudden meeting, the contractor about to do something which needs our agreement...'

'Uuhh...' Huang YuQi stomping her feet, 'Zhao Ge...This is all because of your boyfriend! He lied to us...I lost my weekend over nothing!'

'Ah Liang!!! I should know that!!!' Zhao LiAn screamed, 'My back was painful as hell for nothing!'

Tang Yi looks at his lover once more, 'I punished YuQi to check out the piling report...As for Zhao Zi, Jack wanted to handle the punishment himself...So I let him...' Meng ShaoFei explained with a smug face.

Tang Yi was stunned. It might sound like a typical punishment but for Tang Yi, it was like Meng ShaoFei showed him that his feeling was precious in the man's eyes.

Tang Yi sighed, he regretted that he agreed to meet at CIB's building. If only this is their house then he doesn't have to hold back, he takes ShaoFei's hand in return. He just wants to relish the solace a little longer when his eyes catch the familiar yet disturbing view.

'Captain Meng!'

'Speak of Cao Cao, Cao Cao appeared...' Huang YuQi whispered to Zhao LiAn.

'I don't think we speak of Cao Cao, why do Cao Cao appear?' Zhao LiAn whispered when he saw Wang Huang.

'Explicitly not but implicitly yes...' Huang YuQi replied softly.

'So we should not talk about him at all?'

Huang YuQi not replying just smacking Zhao LiAn's hand, indicate him to silent as the young man is close enough.

'Captain Meng...Are you alright?' Wang Huang just about to burst into ShaoFei when ShaoFei unconsciously stepped back.

'I'm alright...' Meng ShaoFei replied. 'What are you doing here? As I know, you are the killing target? You shouldn't roam around...'

'If you have the money you can even make the devils grind the stone for you...' A crisp female voice echoed, a pretty lady walking toward them. 'Great to see you again Tang Yi...Or should I call you President Tang?'

Everyone looks at Tang Yi and the lady in turns as they tried to comprehend the relationship between them.

Tang Yi strengthens his entwined hands with ShaoFei as he asked, 'What are you doing here, Diao Qian?'

'Ouch, you so cold! You used to call me Xiao Qian...'

'You this big already, still wanna called Xiao Qian? Stupid...'

'I'm here as Young Master Wang's bodyguard...' The lady answered after laughed.

Tang Yi smiles, 'For the Wang family to hire you, it must be a serious matter...'

'Well, you can say that Young Master Wang is the present head of Wang family's most favor grandson...'

'I don't doubt that...' Tang Yi snorted.

See how close Tang Yi with the lady, Meng ShaoFei unconsciously pulled his hand but Tang Yi grips it even stronger.

'Captain Meng, your face is pale...Are you okay?' Wang Huang touched Meng ShaoFei's face.

Zhao LiAn and Huang YuQi's eyes widen, this young master Wang is certainly picked a fight with Tang Yi in the public.

'I'm alright...' Meng ShaoFei tried to dodge the hand but using his taller body and longer arm, Wang Huang persistently caresses ShaoFei's hair.

'Is the bumps heal?'

Meng ShaoFei gulped as he nods, glances at Tang Yi but the man's smile is not dropped at all. However, Zhao LiAn and Huang YuQi can smell the blood in the air, nervously glancing at each other.

'By the way...Is this your present partner?' Diao Qian glanced at Meng ShaoFei.

'He is...'

Diao Qian smiles meaningfully, her hand quickly grabs Wang Huang's hand and grips him tightly. 'I understand...I'll make sure that we will not cross the path of each other...'

'Thank you...' Tang Yi replied, 'Let's find some food...' He said to Meng ShaoFei who nodded as the man wanted to escape.

'Tang Yi...'

Tang Yi stopped as he heard the lady called.

'For you to stand as a hedge of hawthorn around him, he must be really something...'

'He is everything...' Tang Yi replied as he walks away.

Meng ShaoFei stares at Tang Yi, amazed by his lover's reply. He lowers his gaze to see their intertwined fingers.

Yes, they are everything for each other. Their love just like hawthorn, as beautiful as the flower, as sweet as the berry, as delicious as the leaves, as strong as the wood, as dangerous as the thorns, and as poisonous as the seed.

For you, my precious. I'll become everything.


	11. THE WINDFLOWERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

'Did you know what kind of danger zone you just stride into a moment ago?' Diao Qian gave her client a death glare, in the car during their way back to Wang Manor.

'What kind of danger it could be?' Wang Huang replied while declining his always-ring cellphone.

'I don't believe you...How could you cover your ears when you stealing the bell?'

'All I heard about Tang Yi is nothing but words which excessive the truth...He is not even hit me when I touch his lover...'

His cellphone is ringing again but he turns it silent.

'You don't know idea how scary that Tang Yi guy could be...He could do something even worse than death...'

'Oh yeah?' Once again he declines the cellphone.

Diao Qian glanced at the young man, 'For him to change that much, you ought to know that Meng ShaoFei is truly special for him...So don't provoke him further than he can compromise...Stay away from Meng ShaoFei otherwise, even my friendship with him will not be able to save you...'

'He will not do anything to me...We have a deal...'

'Deal? What deal?'

'We'll let Meng ShaoFei decide everything...'

Diao Qian rolls her eyes, 'Do you think Tang Yi will just let it happens? Did you see his eyes? Even though Meng ShaoFei chooses you, he will lock Meng ShaoFei down in someplace where no one can found that man but Tang Yi...' She glances at Wang Huang's keep-vibrating cellphone, 'If you don't want to accept it, just turn it off, God damn it!'

'Yes, what!?' Wang Huang is not even less upset than Diao Qian as he picked up the phone, 'I told you that we through...What else!?...No, too bad I found someone I love now...Goodbye for good...' Wang Huang turns his cell phone off and throws it on the dashboard. 'What an annoying girl...' He muttered.

************************************

Meng ShaoFei sits in the restaurant, glance at keeps silent Tang Yi. Everything turns awkward, Meng ShaoFei wants to escape somewhere.

'Ummm...'

'Her name is Diao Qian...' Tang Yi cut even before Meng ShaoFei said a word. 'She was one of my rare childhood friends...Her father is the owner of the bodyguard company in Hong Kong, he was Mr. Tang's friend...I knew Jack through her...She is good at martial art also her husband...'

'Husband?'

'Mhm...' Tang Yi nodded, 'They married six years ago...Have two kids now...'

'Ohh...'

'Now your turn...'

'Huh?'

'That day...How did you know that there was a sniper?'

'Umm, there was a green pointer on my hand...I don't know who is the target but my instinct told me to push the boy...'

'Did you hear what did he say before the bullet shot?'

'Who?'

'Who else!?'

'Oh...No...My mind just filled with the precaution...'

Tang Yi lowers his gaze when he heard the story, 'ShaoFei...You are not allowed to be around that brat for any reason...'

'Of course, I won't...'

'But if you don't have an option...Don't let him touch you like what he did today or I will be very angry...'

'Sure...'

'Say you promise...'

'I promise...'

'Good...'

Every people who heard their conversation will think that the elder brother just scolded the younger, but just like that, the conversation ended even there are many things which ShaoFei wants to ask but he swallows them along with the food.

'Tang Yi...'

When they just proceed with the food, a sweet feminine voice call out Tang Yi's name. Meng ShaoFei swallowed his food painfully as he saw another beautiful lady stands beside Tang Yi, is she another childhood friend? In this case, seems like Tang Yi has a lot of friends.

'I think I already make everything clear four years ago...' Tang Yi silently wipes his mouth after sipping his drink.

The lady snorts, 'Mhm...You cut our case just by the phone call...After that, you refuse to meet me at all...I heard that you went to jail, but you refuse to accept my help...When I visit Shi Hai, HongYe said that you engaged...Why I'm the one who doesn't know anything...'

'Ummm, I think I should leave...' Meng ShaoFei just about to stands when Tang Yi grabs his hand.

'Sit...'

'But...'

'Sit!'

Tang Yi's voice is heavy, give ShaoFei no choice but sit. If she is a man, it will be easier for ShaoFei to deal with the situation. But she is a lady, Meng ShaoFei can't confront her just like he always does. As he tries to hide his nervousness, he focuses all his attention on the food that makes him eat, eat, and eat.

'Qiu Lian...Our relationship was merely based on convenience...If it comes to ends it just ends. If you come as a friend I don't mind but if you hope something else, I'm sorry...'

'Oh, right...As you already found another person now, it's easy for you to just push me aside...'

'Please don't play the victim here...We both enjoyed our time but the past is past...It's four years already...Don't dwell on the past...' Tang Yi replied while watched Meng ShaoFei who unconsciously increasing his eating speed.

'Fine...To end this entirely up...At least let me know who is the one who caught you?'

Tang Yi takes a deep breath, sipping his drink, and just look at his lover. Qiu Lian who waiting, confusedly looks in the direction of Tang Yi's eyes, 'Him!?' She screamed, surprising poor Meng ShaoFei who coughing badly as he choked on food.

Every customer looks in their direction as the lady shouted loudly but Tang Yi seems not to care. 'Are you trying to deceive me!? You never have an eye to any man! Even you befriend that feminine guy, Andy, and the homosexual doctor, Jiang JinTang...You never spare a single glance on any man who flirts with you!'

Tang Yi calmly shifting his seat closer to Meng ShaoFei and wipes his lips corner, 'You okay?'

Meng ShaoFei nods in the middle of his coughs, avoid Tang Yi's hands unconsciously but Tang Yi catches his cheeks and wipes them clean, gives him a glass of water to drink, and caressing his back.

That intimacy of course wasn't enough to convince a woman who had known Tang Yi for quite a while, Tang Yi could indulge in intimacy with another man without a certain feeling and no one can blame her for that as ShaoFei himself became a witness for the act four years ago.

'I'm Qiu Lian...My law firm used to be Xing Tian Meng's lawyer before the group disbanded...' The lady introduced herself.

'Unit three's Captain, Meng ShaoFei...'  
ShaoFei tried to overcome his erratic breath.

Heard the name Meng ShaoFei the lady's eye are widening as if it's about to out from the socket. 'Meng ShaoFei!? His name is Meng ShaoFei!?' She gapped, looked at Tang Yi incredulously. 'Are you kidding me!? You want to say that you date your mortal enemy!? Not to mention that he is the captain of unit three now...And you want me to believe that!?'

Tang Yi closes his eyes as his ears are ringing because of the loud voice. 'Believe it or not that what happened...' He replied indifferently.

'Do we know each other?' ShaoFei asked stupidly.

'Well...I'm the one who makes you write many self-reflection letters as the punishment for abusing Tang Yi's civil rights...And for your information, I'm the one who brought every member of Xing Tiang Meng you ever caught out of the jail...' The lady replied smugly.

'Excuse me, I, Meng ShaoFei never abused anyone's civil rights...'

'Ha!? You stalked him, pestering him nonstop to tell you the truth about what happened eight years ago even though he already made the statements...He was the victim of the shot for God's sake...'

'He was the victim but he also made a false statement...He knew who was the shooter but refused to tell the police...The lead to the main suspect is gone...And thanks to that my senior's name was at stake...' Meng ShaoFei traced the chronology orders as if it just happened yesterday.

'Tang GuoDong is just like his own father!'

'Li LiZhen is just like my own mother!'

'That is enough...Why should you two fight over the closed case...' Tang Yi intervene.

'True...The case is closed, the criminals are punished, end of the story...' Meng ShaoFei takes his bowl and starts to take some food.

'How you both end up being together?'

'I confessed to him...' Meng ShaoFei replied.

'Just that!?' Qiu Lian can't believe her ears.

'Do we need another thing to start the relationship?' Meng ShaoFei was confused.

'And did you said yes?' She looked at Tang Yi.

Tang Yi not replying just look at Meng ShaoFei, afraid that his lover will be choked again but his warm gaze which he never showed to anyone answered all the questions.

'How long you both have been together?' She asked.

'Four years now...' Meng ShaoFei replied without lifting his face.

Qiu Lian feels so upset instantly, Meng ShaoFei is honest and straightforward, he will not lie about his love but for them to be together for four years is quite something. Betting on a chance, Qiu Lian tries to touch the sensitive spot.

'Ah, alright...I understand...' Qiu Lian said, 'But may say something?'

'Sure...' Meng ShaoFei replied.

'I have to say that eight years ago case is quite confusing...'

Meng ShaoFei stopped his eating as he listens.

'You see...Two mere police officers could steal drugs under the internal affair's nose for years...Even though one of them was the captain, do you think that is not odd? All unit stands in the same building, however...'

Now Meng ShaoFei lifts his face, he starts to thinking.

'Besides...All I know, Mr. Tang was a very cautious and watchful person...For He Hang to found out his position, the place he discussed something important with a police officer. The place where he even not allowed Tang Yi to come with him, on top of that...Do you think it's not strange? For Chen WenHao to be there in the moment they got killed...Is that a mere coincidence?'

Now Meng ShaoFei put his chopsticks as he thinking carefully.

'As long as I concern, Chen WenHao should be free a day after the murder day...'

CLANK!!!

Everyone at the table jumped as Tang Yi hit the plate to the table, cut Qiu Lian's suppositions. Qiu Lian looks at Tang Yi just to find his murderous gaze which sends a chill in the whole of her body.

'I just conveyed my conjecture...' Qiu Lian defense herself.

'What passed is past...We don't need to look back...' Tang Yi answered Qiu Lian meaningfully as he called the waiter.

'Tang Yi...' Meng ShaoFei called out his lover's name.

'Let's go...' Tang Yi pulled Meng ShaoFei's hand after he paid for the food.

'Didn't you say you want to find Mr. Tang's murderer? Why do you ignore the other possibility?' Qiu Lian insisted.

'Mr. Tang's murderer was caught and punished...I don't care about another possibility...' Tang Yi replied.

'But Tang Yi...How if she is right? That the Mastermind is still somewhere out there?' Meng ShaoFei stupidly agreed with the lady.

Tang Yi turns his face and looks at ShaoFei most deeply. 'ShaoFei...Mr. Tang is passed away so that my mother and father...I have no one else in the world but you...Let's say this conjecture is right but if the cost of discovering the mastermind is losing you then much better for me to never find them...'

'Tang Yi...'

'Meng ShaoFei, promise me...That no matter what, you will never re-investigate this case...' Tang Yi cupped his lover's face to look directly into his eyes. 'Promise me!'

Meng ShaoFei gulped as he nodded. 'I promise...'

Qiu Lian can not believe what just unfolded before her, the coldest person with no feeling that she ever know now turned into a warm loving man. For Tang Yi who just considers Mr. Tang as the center of his universe, to ignoring this possibility just for a male lover!? Never in her life, she experienced such hurtful defeat.

'Who are you?' She asked almost whispered as she slumped to the chair, 'What did you do to my Tang Yi?' She cried as she is desperate.

'The Tang Yi you know was dead a long time ago...' Tang Yi replied without even turning his face, pulled Meng ShaoFei out of the restaurant.

Love, love is so fragile like the wildflowers, too fragile until a single blow of the wind could sweep it away.

Love, love is so strong like the windflowers which refused to eradicate by the wind but using it to spread even broader.

I love you so much so that I willing to forsake my past, I love you so much as I need you to always be with me, I love you so much so that I can't imagine my future without you.

You, my precious. For you to be the only one of my past, present, and future that I willing to forsake another.

Indeed, love makes me alive.


	12. THE BEGONIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

Zhao LiAn opens his house's door to find his boyfriend sitting on the sofa.

'You home?' Jack asked smiley.

'Tell me the truth! Is Tang Yi truly upset that day?' Zhao LiAn pouted.

Jack lowering his gaze, he already could guess what is happened. 'Shorty...Do you not believe me?'

'I used to believe you but today Tang Yi said that he didn't even hear what we talking about...'

'Zhao Zi is there anyone who wants to look bad before someone they love?'

Zhao LiAn thinking for a moment before he replied, 'Of course not!'

'So do you think Tang Yi will let Captain Meng found out that he was sulking?'

Zhao LiAn lowers his gaze for a moment then sits beside Jack as he starts to understand, 'So Tang Yi was lying?'

'Someone like him, how could he admit his weakness?'

'True...It's impossible...Alright then, I trust you...I'm sorry...' Zhao LiAn patted his boyfriend's shoulder.

He is about to stands when Jack holds his hand, 'Zhao Zi...You doubt me, that makes me hurts...'

'I told you I'm sorry...'

'But if you are guilty, you have to make amends for it...' Jack pulled the tiny body down under his control.

'Wh...What kind of amendment?' The tiny man gulped as he could feel something not right.

'Zhao Zi, I'm hungry...' Jack smiled mischievously, bite the little man's lips, and devoured him alive.

Three hours later, Zhao LiAn opened his eyes. His body is all sore, especially his hips. Jack is merciless if it comes to punishment. Slowly he gets down from the sofa, walks to the kitchen in Jack's shirt. Jack is in his grandmother's apron, cooking something smells delicious.

'What are you cook?'

'Ah, you awake?' Jack smiled, 'I already make your favorite food...'

After finished the cooking, Jack put the food on the table. Zhao Zi sits in an oversized shirt, which makes him look even cuter.

'Ah Liang, tell me...Did you have any relationship with many people before me?' Zhao LiAn asked bluntly.

Jack halted as he looks at Zhao LiAn, 'No one...' He answered, 'I'm not a man with principles but I never been in a relationship...Why?'

'How about Tang Yi?'

Jack snorts as he replied, 'What do you think?'

'He is handsome and rich, who will let him alone?'

'There your answer...'

'Do you meant he used to have a lot of relationships?'

'Most of them just one nightstand...The rest is no string attached relationship...Just based on convenience...' Jack answered, 'But all of them are women...Ex-Boss never had a relationship with a man beside Captain Meng...'

'Do you know those women?'

'Just some...'

'A woman named Diao Qian?'

CLINK...

Jack accidentally dropped his spoon as he heard the name...

************************************

'Is everything ready?' Diao Qian asked her client before he enters the car.

'Mhm...' Wang Huang nodded lazily, these few days are just like a prison for him. Since his parents are aware that he has become the murder target, they contacted the main house in Hong Kong which led to the bodyguard hiring.

'Okay get inside!' Diao Qian opens the door. Suddenly, something stings her awareness. Diao Qian quickly pushed Wang Huang inside the car, closed the door, and turn around exactly when someone attacks her.

Her trained movements made her quickly dodge the attacks and without waiting, the woman attacked back. A fierce fight was inevitable, both of them showed their trined skills.

However, Diao Qian was briefly overwhelmed. Her opponent was not just anyone but her experience in martial arts which was honed over the years made her quickly turn things around, moreover, she felt that her attacker was not serious either. With a single move, the fight stopped with the two of them facing each other.

'Long time no see, cousin...' Jack smiled widely.

'Fang Liang Dian...You bas***d!!!' Diao Qian hugs her younger cousin happily, 'How are you!? I thought you died in an alley or somewhere else...'

'Ouch...That hurts me, I thought my lovely cousin will wish a happy life for me...'

'Like you the one who talks, when the last time you contact us? You not even visiting your parent's grave...'

'I'm enjoying my four years serenity, cousin...'

'Found someone, weren't you?'

Jack not answering but smiles.

'I see...' Diao Qian smiled, nodded full of understanding. 'I'm working now...Let's chat some other time...' She passed her card to Jack.

'Sure...I know a good club...Will contact you soon...'

Just like that, they parted. Jack walked out of Wang Manor nonchalantly, rides his motorbike, and leaves the mansion with a happy smile.

'Who was that?' Wang Huang looks scared, he hides behind the front seat until Diao Qian called him out.

'My younger cousin...' Diao Qian replied calmly while wearing her seatbelt.

Wang Huang climbs the seat as he moves to the front seat. 'Your cousin somewhat seems familiar...' The boy tried to recall.

'You've met Tang Yi...It's not strange that you've met him too...'

Wang Huang lowers his eyes, but he soon comes to a realization. 'Ahhh...Captain Meng's friend...'

Diao Qian lifts one of her eyebrows, 'Meng ShaoFei's friend? Hmmm...'

Wang Huang looks at the smiley Diao Qian confusedly, 'Why?'

'Nope...Nothing...' She replied.

After a while, they arrived at Chai Jin's head office. Several men in black gathered around the car automatically, protecting the young man until he safely enters the building.

'Wang Huang!!!'

Wang Huang sighed as he heard the chirping voice of a girl who likely already waiting to ambush him.

'Shu Xian...Can you just stop this?' The young man sounds upset.

'No, until you tell me what makes you just leave me...'

'If I tell you, would you just leave?'

'Then tell me three reasons!'

'First, I have someone...Second, I just wanna be with that someone...Third, I don't want anyone else but that someone...'

'What is that!? That's practically just one...'

'And I need just one...'

'Wang Huang!!!' The girl stomped her feet. 'Is she much better than me!?'

'Very much...' Wang Huang replied without even spare a glance at the girl.

'Who is she!? I want to see her...'

'Shu Xian...Goodbye...'

Wang Huang closed his office's door, sit on the leather chair, and starts to manages the piles of documents on the desk, ignoring the girl who smacking his door like a lost control monkey.

Diao Qian has to admire the young man for his capability to focus, he is not disturbed by the loud voice at all. A few building's security comes to take the angry girl out from the scene as many people start to disturbed.

************************************

Meng ShaoFei sits in his office, Qiu Lian's words are still ringing in his ears. Is it possible for the former Captain and Zhou GuanZhi to smuggling illegal drugs off the confiscated list without the knowledge of the internal affair for years?

Documents of the four years ago case are spread on his table as he starts to dig it again. It wasn't ShaoFei's fault for he missed the investigation. He got shot near his heart and after he healed, the promotion arrived so he was just busy with his new tasks.

'No...no...no, Captain stopped selling the drugs after Xiao Ya healed...It meant just Ah Zhi Ge who did it these years...For he did the smuggling all by himself...Is it possible to escape from the Internal Affair's supervision?' Meng ShaoFei closed his eyes, the more he thought the more he found the irregularities in this case. Let alone the Internal Affairs, he even can't escape the confiscated goods supervisor.

'Then how come...Why I just realized it now...'

'Ah Fei...'

'Huh...?'

'Don't 'huh' me! I've been called you so many times...' Zhao LiAn sounded upset.

'Ah sorry...What happens?'

'I was asked to check the surveillance cameras in a building...You off duty today...Would you go with me?'

'Sure...Let's go...'

As they arrived in the building, ShaoFei accompanies Zhao LiAn to the surveillance control room. Zhao LiAn is the best in this major, he manages to find some blind locations and some other which need more cameras.

'Ah Fei...This place is outstanding...Everything which I need is available shortly...' Zhao LiAn admiring the building management.

'Mhm...' Meng ShaoFei not even think about it.

After the job is finished, both of them take a break in the building's cafeteria. Laughing and chatting around, Meng ShaoFei does not even pay attention to the person who gets close to him until a cup of coffee is slid onto him.

'I don't order it...' Meng ShaoFei said stupidly.

But Zhao LiAn almost can't close his mouth when he realized who the slider is, 'Ah...Ah Fei...' He stuttered.

'What?' Confused Meng ShaoFei turns his head to find a handsome face that looks exactly on his face. 'Whoa!'

Surprised Meng ShaoFei hit the cup accidentally and the coffee just splashed on his body. Everyone at the table is in shock, Wang Huang pulls Meng ShaoFei to the office's infirmary room in hasty while Zhao LiAn following them.

'Dr. Wu...I need help...'

'Director Wang?' An old man appeared in his white coat. 'What happened?'

'It's okay...It's just a warm coffee...' Meng ShaoFei tried to pull himself off the young man's grip.

'It's not warm, it's a hot one...' Wang Huang insisted everybody could see that he is in a panic state.

The old man smile, 'Your name?'

'Meng ShaoFei...' ShaoFei and Wang Huang answered in unison.

The doctor and Zhao LiAn were amazed at how Wang Huang answered for ShaoFei. For the doctor to see Wang Huang care for someone else is the first time, as for Zhao LiAn now he understood what made Tang Yi upset over their conversation at the medical ward.

'Mr. Meng, can you open your clothes? Let me see the burns...'

'Oh, okay...' Meng ShaoFei just replied when Wang Huang rushed to lock the door and closed the curtain. Once more the doctor and Zhao LiAn are stunned as they see his attitude.

Meng ShaoFei didn't have time to think about anything else because the skin that was scalded by hot coffee did hurt. He opens his jacket and shirt, revealing his upper body.

Wang Huang who just turned his head is stunned as he sees it, a slender well-trained body with a soft contour and milky-white skin. The young man is gulping unconsciously. Never in his life, he ever thought that a man could have such an alluring body.

'It's reddened, we need to tend it soon...' The doctor goes to the shelves nearby and takes a salve with him. 'Here...This is the best medicine for mild burns like that...'

'Thank you...' Meng ShaoFei just about to reach it when Wang Huang grabbed it first.

'Let me do it...'

'Huh!?' Meng ShaoFei and Zhao LiAn confusedly mumbled in unison.

'Officer Zhao...Please take Captain Meng's clothes to my secretary, she will take care of them...'

'No need, I can do it...' Meng ShaoFei about to take his clothes back when Wang Huang grabbed his hand.

'I insist...'

'Aahh, alright...Alright...Officer Zhao...Let's go...' Dr. Wu took Zhao LiAn's arm, pulled him outside even the younger is not willing.

'Wait!' ShaoFei just about to stand when Wang Huang holds him.

'Captain Meng...Please...'

'Ah Fei!' The helpless Zhao LiAn can't do much as the doctor closed the door behind them and called a lady who waited for them outside.

'Miss Fu, Director Wang asked you to handle the laundry...'

'Alright...' The lady took the clothes in Zhao LiAn's hands and leaves.

Zhao LiAn just about opens the door when Dr. Wu holds him, 'Officer...We better not disturb them...'

'But...But...'

'I have a delicious cake in my office, would you like to take a bite?'

'Sure!'

'Let's go...'

Yes, the best way to catch Zhao LiAn's heart is by his stomach. Since he heard the cake, he forgets about the wolf eyeing his friend in the infirmary and walked towards the doctor's office willingly.

'Haaa...Nowadays youngster's romance is more and more strange...So many pretty girls outside there, but he prefers a man...' The doctor shook his head and walks away from the infirmary room.

The Shu Xian girl popped out from behind the wall a few moments later, her eyebrows twitch as she heard the doctor's words. Curious, she peeks inside the infirmary through a slightly opened curtain. There is nothing odd in the beginning, but after several moments something does happen. To see the events unfold before her eyes, her face is reddened as she is furious, 'So you throw me away just because of that man!? Wang Huang...You underestimating me...'

There is a saying that the wrath of a woman could change the color of the chopsticks that she holds. Some women indeed annoying beyond words but don't you ever burn their wrath without precautions to the risk.

At the same time, Tang Yi walks into a luxury hotel where his next meeting will be held. His eyes caught a beautiful Begonia flower bush in the hotel's garden.

'What?' Zuo HongYe asked.

'Today, the Begonias are in full bloom...' He smiled.

'If you know what the flower's meaning you will not that happy...'

'What the meaning?'

'It's a symbol of precaution, a warning of future misfortune...'

'You believe that?'

'Who knows...' Zuo HongYe smiled.


	13. THE MOCK ORANGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

'Give it to me, I'll do it myself...' Meng ShaoFei about to takes the salve from Wang Huang's hand soon after Zhao LiAn and Dr. Wu leave the room.

'No can't do...' Wang Huang persists, he leads Meng ShaoFei to the bed nearby, makes the man sits on the bed. 'Captain Meng, the burns are indeed in the belly but there is no mirror here...How can you see the wounds...'

'I can feel the pain...'

'But it will not be accurate...I'm the one who made you get hurts, at least let me make up for it...'

As Wang Huang pleaded, Meng ShaoFei can't help but let the young man tend his wounds.

Wang Huang stares at the milky-white soft skin in front of him, not even a second he can't take his eyes from ShaoFei's half-naked body. As a normal man, he can feel his lower body reacts since he stares at the alluring body of the person he loves. Only heaven knows what kind of dirty things flashing in his mind right now, how he wants to push ShaoFei down to the infirmary bed and takes the white, smooth body to become his possession.

Gulped down his desire, Wang Huang kneeling and using his fingertips, he salves the burns slowly. Enjoying his moment to caressing the body in front of him, stealing a glance at the perking up nipples and sexy soft-toned oblique muscle.

'Are you done?' ShaoFei asked impatiently as Wang Huang took his sweet time.

'Yes...'

ShaoFei's question jolted the daydreaming young man back to reality.

'Darn, these are red...' Meng ShaoFei clicked his tongue as he worried when he looked at his wounds.

'I'm sorry, Captain Meng...'

'No, It was an accident...' Meng ShaoFei replied, 'But how can I explain it to Tang Yi?' He muttered.

Wang Huang snapped when he heard that, 'Do you only care about his opinion?' He asked.

'It's not that I just care about his opinions but I promised to take care of myself...' ShaoFei replied without understanding what Wang Huang's meant.

'I want to ask this for long but is afraid that I will offend you...'

'About what?'

'What is President Tang for you?'

'He is my boyfriend...' Meng ShaoFei replied bluntly.

Wang Huang stunned by the blunt confession, Meng ShaoFei not even tries to hide their relationship to save his image.

'Do you have a mirror or something for helping me to see the burns?' Meng ShaoFei asked as he can't see the burns well.

'I can take your picture...' Wang Huang offered his cellphone.

'Sure help me with the picture, please...'

Wang Huang smirks as there is an evil plan in his head. He takes ShaoFei's most captivating picture which exposes his 'half-naked beauty' on the bed and sends it to Tang Yi's number with a message that said, 'As the deal...I let you see what I see...'

************************************

Tang Yi sits at the meeting table along with Zuo HongYe and Li DeLun, listening to the presentation from the contractor's representative. A simple discussion follows the presentation as many things have to be synchronized, the contractor seems very trustworthy.

When they just right in the middle of the discussions suddenly Tang Yi's phone is vibrating. The man just about to ignore the incoming message when he saw the sender's number but as he saw something attached to the message, it's piqued his interest.

Tang Yi opens the message and for he saw his lover's half-naked picture in an alluring pose with a bed as the background, he blows in rage.

************************************

'I never knew there was an infirmary in the company, I thought it was only in school...' Zhao LiAn chirping while receiving the cake.

'Well...Not many companies have it, Chai Jin is just one of few...' Dr. Wu replied. 'Many employees are working in this office and the working tensions are high...Sometimes people need some rest before they start to work again...That was how the idea began...'

'Mmm, my friend's company has no infirmary in the building but it's quite close to the hospital...'

'That is also good...' Dr. Wu lifts his thumb, 'What company do we talk about...'

'It's Shi Hai...'

'Aaahhh...President Tang's company...'

'You know Tang Yi?'

'Of course...He is so famous...' Dr. Wu replied, 'Young, handsome, smart and rich...Almost every tabloid issuing story about him...'

A few moments after light chit-chatting with Dr. Wu, something vibrates in Zhao LiAn's pocket which makes the man jolts.

'Ah wait my phone...' Zhao LiAn takes his phone. 'Yes...Oh, Tang Yi? Yes, Ah Fei is with me...Yes, he is off duty today but he helps me to check on something...No, his phone is low batt and we leave it in the car...Ah Fei is not with me right now...He is in the office's infirmary, his skin is burned by hot coffee...No, Ah Fei is not alone...You don't need to worry, he is with Wang Huang...Yes, they are in the infirmary...Me? I'm in Chai Jin's main office...' Zhao LiAn frowned as Tang Yi closed the phone in hasty. Shake his head, he eats the cake calmly.

'Who is that?' Dr. Wu was confused by the rudeness.

'It's Tang Yi...' Zhao LiAn replied without any stress.

'Tang Yi?'

'Mhm...Shi Hai owner...'

'Wow, officer Zhao has a great friend...' Dr. Wu's eyes widen, somehow the rudeness is forgiven.

'Of course...' Zhao LiAn answered proudly.

'Seems like he also befriends Officer Meng too...'

'No...'

'No!?' Dr. Wu frowned, then why the man asked about the police officer?

'Tang Yi is Ah Fei's boyfriend...'

'Huh...?'

************************************

'HongYe...' Tang Yi tried hard to suppress his wrath.

'Hmm?' The unaware Zuo HongYe responded.

'I leave the meeting to you and Ah De...'

'What?' Confused Zuo HongYe even more confused as he saw Tang Yi leaves in a dash. 'Ah Yi!?'

'What happens?' Li DeLun asked as he saw the President stormed off with a menacing expression.

'I don't know...' HongYe looked worried, 'Ah De...Chase him please, I have a feeling it's something related to sister-in-law...'

'Oh...S**t!'

Ignoring Li DeLun who keeps calling for him, Tang Yi walks half running to the street to hail a taxi but Li DeLun refused to just let him go. He chases after Tang Yi who almost entering a taxi, opens the other door, and sits beside the man.

'What is it!?' He pursued.

'DunHua South Road...' Tang Yi said to the driver. 'How long does it take?'

'Twenty-five or thirty minutes, sir...'

'Make it fifteen...' Tang Yi threw out a bundle of money.

'Huh!?' Li DeLun and the taxi driver were surprised but Tang Yi's face makes them swallow their complaint.

'DunHua...' Li DeLun think, 'Don't tell me...'

Tang Yi not replying, he takes his phone to call Jack.

'Yes, Ex-Boss...'

'Tell Diao Qian, I just give her fifteen minutes before I reach the Chai Jin's main office...The brat's life depends on which of us can find him first...'

Li DeLun gulps, he never sees Tang Yi this serious before. His killing intent swarms throughout the atmosphere, thick enough to make people shivering.

Jack lifts his forehead after the connection cut, Tang Yi sounded furious and for someone who following Tang Yi for years, he knows that Tang Yi is serious.

When he saw that Zhao LiAn brought Meng ShaoFei to Chai Jin's main office, Jack already know that the Wang Huang boy will do something stupid. But he never thought that his expert cousin will be lost her control over the young man, in this case, the young man is too good.

Jack looks at the tall building before him, lifts his cellphone to call his cousin.

'Qian Jie...You have a situation...'

************************************

'It's done?' ShaoFei asked.

'Mhm...' Wang Huang nodded, give the picture to ShaoFei.

'Oohhh, luckily it's not too wide...' Meng ShaoFei who not aware of his charm, standing near Wang Huang indifferently. He is not aware of the suppressed lust which can burst out anytime in the young man's eyes.

Meng ShaoFei's scent dancing in Wang Huang's nose makes him crazy. No matter how hard he fights his urge to touch ShaoFei's body, his hands are disobedient. His fingers tip move unconsciously, caressing the shoulders and slide down to the wrists.

'What are you doing?' ShaoFei jumped, 'It's tickles...'

But as he jumped, he almost falls. Wang Huang catches him promptly, ShaoFei looks up just to find the young man's eyes look at him in a tender gaze.

Feels discomfort with the closeness, ShaoFei pushes the young man a little. 'You are too close...'

But Wang Huang catches ShaoFei's hand in his chest. Instead of move backward, he steps forward.

'Captain Meng...Do you see it? It's not just President Tang who needs you to take care of yourself...'

Meng ShaoFei gulps as he steps back every time the young man steps forward and somehow, this scene feels so familiar for him.

Yes, four years ago when he chased Tang Yi into the elevator. Tang Yi did the same, but the feels are very different. That time despite his confusion, Meng ShaoFei feel so excited but now, he feels debilitated.

'To...To close...You are too close...'

Meng ShaoFei moved aside to avoid the young man but Wang Huang pulls his hand and lays Meng ShaoFei's back down on the infirmary mattress while the young man sits beside him with both hands entrapped his body.

Four years ago, Tang Yi did the same thing when he pushed ShaoFei to the bed to tended the bruises on his back. That time ShaoFei was so delighted but now, under Wang Huang's control, he feels so terrified.

Wang Huang rests his forehead on ShaoFei's shoulder, inhale the scent of the man he loves. To think that Tang Yi could touch this body anytime he wants, enough to make Wang Huang's blood boil. If only he can make this beautiful man become his, how wonderful it could be.

'Captain Meng, I like you...' He whispered.

************************************

Soon after receiving Jack's call, Diao Qian and her men looking for Wang Huang in a rush. She knows Tang Yi never playing around with his words and seems like the Young Master was stepped on Tang Yi's landmines.

Fifteen minutes just passed but Wang Huang is nowhere to be found. Desperate, Diao Qian commands several of her men to guard the entrance.

They are not moving yet but Tang Yi enters the building already, Diao Qian rushes to the man to stops him.

'Move!'

'Tang Yi...we can talk about it...'

'Move!'

'Tang Yi...'

'Move!'

Tang Yi pushed the lady aside but different from Meng ShaoFei who was thrown in one push, the lady caught his hand and fight back.

Hands and feet play were inevitable, neither Tang Yi nor Diao Qian was willing to budge. Tang Yi was not an opponent at random, Diao Qian had to give all her might. When her men were about to help, Jack stands before them and another clash starts.

Li DeLun who was stood in stunned finally helps Jack who has to fight many men at once when their backs are bumped at each other, Jack looks at the young lawyer.

'Don't make a face as if this is the end of the world, Lawyer Li...'

'This is the end of my clean life records...' Li DeLun can't hide his upset. 'To think that I learned martial art for self-defense...'

Jack laughed as he heard that, 'Lawyer Li...This is self-defense...'

'Self-defense my ass! We're the trespassers...' Li DeLun was irritated.

The fight is creating a ruckus inside the building, too fierce until no one security member dares to intervene. The turmoil forced the board of executives to come out of their office including Wang Hai.

'Tang Yi...' Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed across the room, Meng ShaoFei stepped down the stairs along with Zhao LiAn and Wang Huang.

'Meng ShaoFei...' Tang Yi rushes towards ShaoFei and pulls the man away from Wang Huang. His hand is ready to blow the young man if ShaoFei and Li DeLun not pulls him together.

'What happened?' ShaoFei asked, he never see his lover this angry before.

Diao Qian stands in front of Wang Huang, she knows that this is not finished yet.

'Ah Huang...What did you do this time...' Wang Hai scolded his son.

'I don't know father...I don't think I'm doing something wrong...' Wang Huang hides his sneer behind the confused face.

'Tang Yi...' Meng ShaoFei looked at the man.

Tang Yi clenched his fists and grits his teeth. Li DeLun is right, this boy is a sly fox.

'Lawyer Li...What is this all about?' Meng ShaoFei turns his eyes.

Li DeLun glance at Tang Yi but then lowers his gaze as he also didn't know what happened.

Wang Huang glances at Tang Yi with a smirk on his handsome face. He learned Tang Yi for quite a while, his possessiveness is his weakness, it can make him angry like crazy yet muted. Use Meng ShaoFei to make him rampage as he saw his lover's sexy pose and use Meng ShaoFei to shut him because someone with a possessivity like him will never willing to share his lover's sexy picture with anyone.

The beauty of orange mock flowers symbolize deceit, everything is fair in love and war, including dirty tricks. If there is no gap between them, then all you need to do is just create one.

God bless humans with a beautiful feels named love where everyone can find themselves inside it but when selfishness infused into it, can it still count as love? Can you declare that your conscience is pure?


	14. THE RED FREESIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

'Tang Yi...What happened actually?' Meng ShaoFei pulled his boyfriend to face him. 'I never see you this angry before...'

Tang Yi looks at ShaoFei's eyes, this man doesn't aware of what just happened to him. Now Tang Yi understands, Li DeLun is right about this young man that Wang Huang is a sly fox.

'Ah, Liang...' Zhao LiAn walks towards his lover, 'What happened? Why three of you barged into this building?'

Diao Qian almost jumps when she heard the short guy called his cousin with his real name. To let him did it, the shorty must be so special for his cousin.

Jack smiles and pat the short cop's head, he can't answer the question as all that he just did was based on his faith in Tang Yi. The man never does anything random, he always has his objective as for Tang Yi to keep silent, Jack doesn't know the reason.

'Ah...Now I remember...' Wang Huang suddenly answered, 'I spilled a cup of hot coffee on Captain Meng's clothes, his skin is burned because of that...If that makes President Tang angry, I'm sorry...'

'What!?' Wang Hai surprised.

'President Wang...' Dr. Wu intervene, 'The wound is not severe...Just a little medication will heal it completely...'

'That is not what I meant...The accident is here and President Tang was not here, how did he know?' Wang Hai squinted his eyes, as he knew that his son is so slick.

'I send him the message...To say sorry...' Wang Huang replied, glanced at Tang Yi meaningfully.

'What!?' Meng ShaoFei frowned, 'But why did you do that!?'

Wang Huang looks at ShaoFei lovingly, 'Captain Meng...Did you remember that you were so worried about how to tell President Tang about your wound...I just want to help you...' Wang Huang smiled and looks at Tang Yi, 'However, I realize how much President Tang cherished you...I prepared with the risk...'

'Over that such things do you have to be that angry? I know you are so protective over your lover but overprotective is a different matter...' Diao Qian shook her head incredulously.

'President Wang, I never said that Xiao Huang is right...However, the burns caused by a cup of hot water were not so severe as to justify President Tang's disrespectful attitude today...' Chu GuanJiang who popped up out of nowhere interfere.

'Trespassing and create a ruckus...I heard that Shi Hai was built over a disbanded mob organization. Honestly, I don't believe it...But now I can see everything...Once you are a mob and forever the mob temperament will stay within you no matter how you change yourself...' Another board of directors personnel added.

'President Tang is in the middle of a meeting when he suddenly running to this place...Young Master Wang...Considering the importance of the meeting, what kind of message you've been sent to him?' Li DeLun stands for Tang Yi.

'What I have sent was sent already...Lawyer Li, why don't you ask President Tang yourself?'

Li DeLun glance at Tang Yi. From the very beginning, he already knows that Wang Huang is a sly little fox but Tang Yi refuses to tell the truth while the whole company watches them, it's can be so bad.

Tang Yi grits his teeth, this youngster was laid a trap to ridicule him. Use ShaoFei as the bait, he willingly walked into the trap, there is no way he will let anyone see ShaoFei's half-naked picture.

Now everyone whispers at each other, no one knows what they are talking about precisely. Some of the ladies who attended the last business dinner with Tang Yi notice his relationship with Meng ShaoFei and start chatting around about it in the company. Many of their colleagues can't believe them but to witness the event unfold before them, no one can doubt the story.

Meng ShaoFei looks at his lover in disbelief, 'What did you do?' He asked.

Tang Yi is powerlessly slumped as he saw the disbelief in ShaoFei's eyes, he is at a total loss because he can't tell the reason, not in the middle of the crowd.

ShaoFei shakes his head, turns back to look at Wang Huang. 'Tang Yi is never this angry unless someone touches his sensitive spot...That is why I asked you...What did you do?'

Everyone was surprised by the statement of the police's captain. Logically speaking, everybody could see who the guilty in this case. Tang Yi gets into the building without an appointment, starting the fight, not to mention almost attacks the main heir of Chai Jin company but this person stands for the man?

'Captain Meng...You are there with me in the infirmary...' Wang Huang couldn't believe his ears, 'You know everything that I did...Why do you still ask me?'

'Captain Meng...' Chu GuanJiang intervene, 'You can't be biased by your relationship with President Tang! Just because he is your lover and our young master is someone who indebted to you, you take President Tang's side...'

Li DeLun shakes his head, this old man was declared Meng ShaoFei and Tang Yi's relationship on proposes. Now everyone starts to judges them both and that is inevitable for sure.

'I don't take anybody's side...' Meng ShaoFei replied, 'Just for the information, I used to chased Tang Yi for four years before the case was finally closed. During the chase, we, police officers always learn the profile of our suspect to the most detail of every aspect. I know him better than anyone in the world...'

Listen to what his lover had said, Tang Yi's heart feels so warm. If only they are not in the middle of a situation, he will give ShaoFei a deep kiss.

'Besides...Through my experiences, I find that sometimes the truth is beyond our imagination...' Meng ShaoFei looks at Wang Huang once more, 'Now tell me, what did you do?'

'Captain Meng...You the only one who stays with me in the infirmary...What should I tell you? You the only one who knows everything most...'

'Wait!' Li DeLun hold Wang Huang's words, 'You said that it was just you and Captain Meng in the infirmary?' Somehow the lawyer gets the idea about what is going on, Tang Yi's self-control is weak about Meng ShaoFei. to make him left the important meeting and trespassed into Chai Jin's main office, there is only one reason.

'Yes...' Meng ShaoFei replied, 'But don't get the wrong idea, he just helped me to tend my wound...' The man looked at Tang Yi, tried to clarify as he doesn't want another explosion.

'Tend your wound? Why didn't the doctor who did it?' Li DeLun didn't let go of the chance to turn the table.

'He said that he felt bad...As he insisted so I let him...' Meng ShaoFei replied.

'Where was the doctor?' Li DeLun asked.

'Dr. Wu took me to eat cake with him...' Zhao LiAn replied before Dr. Wu could open his mouth.

'Huh!?' Now everyone looks at each other.

'So you want to say that the doctor was eating the cake meanwhile, there was a patient in the infirmary...Untended?' Li DeLun asked in proposed.

'It wasn't like that...' Zhao LiAn tried to delineate the situation, 'Ah Fei's clothes were dirty, so Wang Huang asked me to deliver them to his secretary...After checked Ah Fei's wound, Dr. Wu accompanied me to find the Secretary then...'

'Wait!' Now Tang Yi the one who interferes, 'You want to say that ShaoFei alone with the brat...Naked!?' His complexion darkened.

'I'm not naked! It's just an upper-body...' ShaoFei stands for himself, 'Besides, we both are men so what was wrong about it?'

Jack and Li DeLun roll their eyes, this police's captain could be very dense at the right moment.

'Meng ShaoFei...' Tang Yi tries his best to hold his urge to kill someone, 'As long as I concern you promise me something...'

'I have no option at that time...'

'You let him touched you!!!'

'Just for tending my wound...'

'You are half-naked in top of that!'

'My clothes were dirty!'

'Hold!!!' Li DeLun half-shouted to stop the couple quarrel, 'Captain Meng...It's just my intuition...But did Young Master Wang took your picture?'

'Yes...'

'In your half-naked condition?'

'I want to see my wound so he helped me...There is no mirror in the infirmary...'

Li DeLun sigh, 'Young Master Wang...Did you sent a message to our President with the picture attached to the text?'

Wang Huang can't reply to the question, Li DeLun is not stupid. Why should this man stand here along with Tang Yi?

'Tang Yi...Can I see the picture?' Li DeLun looked at the man.

'No!'

'We need to prove something here...'

'If you let me gouge your eyes after that then I'll let you see it...' Tang Yi sent a death glare to the young lawyer.

Li DeLun gaps as he heard the threat, Meng ShaoFei pulls his boyfriend. 'So that was the reason?' He looked at Tang Yi incredulously, 'Why do you have to be that angry over a picture?'

'Then tell me, four years ago why did you barge into the room when Jiang JinTang gave me a massage? Why did you ambush me just to found out about Andy? Why did you angry when Andy treated me?' Tang Yi asked back, 'They are my friends and we were not even in a relationship yet but you already that angry...Now you asked me why should I'm angry when someone sent me your half-naked picture, not to mention the bed as the background!?'

Wang Hai closes his eyes, while the other board of directors fell silent as they are speechless. Li DeLun sigh in relief, at least the case is closed.

Diao Qian lowers her gaze, for the first time in her life she wants to kill her client.

Meng ShaoFei's face blushed into his ears when he heard those questions, so the man feels exactly the same with him. For ShaoFei to realize the meaning of the action, he lost his words to retort.

'Sending someone's half-naked picture to the husband...Sounds like the sender has a death wish...' Jack added in a laugh.

'What you meant?' Zhao LiAn confused, 'Would you kill someone if they send you my half-naked picture?'

'Zhao Zi...If someone ever does it, I will not as nice as my ex-boss...He still gives the man a warning...As for me, I will bury that person alive at the bottom of Taiwan Bay...' Jack smiled with serious eyes.

'Ha...ha...ha...' Zhao LiAn laughed dryly as he can felt the murderous aura from his boyfriend. 'I just kidding, pal...You don't need to be that serious...'

Listen to this everyone starts to whispering to each other once more, those ladies also said that Young Master Wang was confessed to Meng ShaoFei in the dinner, right before the shot. Many people can't believe that but now, the situation is telling them the truth.

'Young Master Wang, you don't answer my question yet...' Li DeLun pursued, he will not let this opportunity slides nonetheless.

'I just showed him the wound...Is that so wrong?' The sly fox is a sly fox nevertheless, he will never admit mistakes.

'Send the picture is unnecessary...' Meng ShaoFei replied, 'Besides, you know that Tang Yi will react this way...Then we could say that you provoke him in propose...'

'But I didn't mean to...I did it for you...'

'Did I ever ask you to do that?'

Wang Huang grits his teeth, he never thought that their bond is this strong. 'I'm sorry, Captain Meng...'

'You wronged Tang Yi, not me...If you want to apologize then go to him!'

Wang Huang clenches his fist, he hates the moment but for maintaining ShaoFei's affection, he walks toward Tang Yi. 'I'm sorry, President Tang...'

'President Tang...' Wang Hai decided to step in, 'My son make a great mistake...But I believe that he didn't mean anything harm...This incident let's disregard it together...As a father, I deeply apologize...'

For the senior to lower his head, Tang Yi can't help but moved. 'President Wang, I also deeply apologize for the ruckus we created...' Tang Yi bows as respect.

'President Tang suffers from the fighting...If you don't mind, let us tend your wounds in our infirmary...' Wang Hai offers politely.

'Then I'll accept your kind offer...Thank you...'

Meng ShaoFei looks at Tang Yi, stretches out his hand. Tang Yi smiles as he reaches out the hand. They both silent, just exchange smile and loving gaze. No word speaks out but the full of love atmosphere spread throughout the room like the breathtaking fragrance of the red freesia.

You hold me, I hold you...Not even once you let my hand go...

Your heart is mine and my heart is yours...This love is clutching too strong...

You know me and I know you, more than anyone in the world...

My love, my precious, my everything...I give you everything I have and I own you completely...

Along with the beautiful red freesia blooms, the flower of trust...Our love bonds are inseparable...


	15. THE DAMASK VIOLET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

'There is nothing serious with their wounds, after some time rest everything will be just fine...' Dr. Wu explained after tending the men's wound.

'Thank you, doctor...' Diao Qian replied.

'Look at these wounds...How can you attend the meeting with this face?' Meng ShaoFei caressed his lover's face who sits before him in an infirmary bed.

'There is HongYe, DaoYi Ge, and Ah De who can do that...'

'You don't have to suffer like this if you are not that emotional...'

'ShaoFei...'

'Mmm...'

'Thanks for stand for me...'

Meng ShaoFei halted, looks at his lover, and smiles. 'I told you that I'm watching you...'

'Watching me?' Tang Yi smiled.

'Mhm...Watching you with my two eyes...' Meng ShaoFei replied smugly.

Tang Yi seizes his lover's waist, takes his chin, and kisses him, 'Thank you...' He said, 'There I tell you...Now what your response?'

Meng ShaoFei smiles, holds his boyfriend's neck, and kisses him back. 'You're welcome...'

Diao Qian glance at her cousin, 'Do they always like this?' Jack just nodded, smiley.

'But don't do it again in the future, please...' Meng ShaoFei said softly. 'It's not likely he can do something to me...'

'True...' Zhao LiAn supports his friend, 'Even though Wang Huang boy already pushed him to the bed, Ah Fei can pin him down...Tang Yi, you worried too much...' Zhao LiAn patted Tang Yi's shoulder.

Everybody halted after they heard the shorty officer's statement, Tang Yi looks at his lover as his expression darkens.

'Zhao Zi...Wait for a sec...What did you just say?' Jack smiled widely while he thinking, 'You meant that Young Master Wang pushed Captain Meng to the bed?'

'Yes...' Zhao LiAn replied.

'But how do you know?'

'The laundry is done, so I brought them to Ah Fei...When I open the infirmary's door, I saw Wang Huang was on top of Ah Fei...But Ah Fei fought him back and pin him down...What you think, Ah Fei is so cool, isn't he?'

'Ha...ha...ha...' Jack laughed, didn't know whether he has to feel happy or annoyed about his boyfriend's stupidity, and suddenly the room is filled with a menacing aura.

Li DeLun buries his face in his palm and Diao Qian rubs her nose as she is nervous, luckily the culprit, Wang Huang is not here otherwise another clash will come to pass.

'The brat pushed you to the bed? Climbed on your body in top of that?' Tang Yi stands and walks towards his loved one who falls and slides back along the bed.

'Ye...yes...'

'I think I heard someone said that the brat is just tended his wound...'

'But I'm managed to push him back...'

Now Tang Yi really upset, he closed his eyes as he decides to punish his naive lover. 'Meng...Shao...Fei...' Tang Yi pushed his lover to the bed and pulled the curtain around them.

'Wait...Wait, Tang Yi...I can explain...'

'I don't need your explanation!' Tang Yi cuts ShaoFei's defense, 'Which part of your body did he touch!?'

'Wha...What!? He didn't touch me!'

'You don't want to say? Fine! Then I just need to clean your body thoroughly...'

'What!?...Whoa...Whoa...Tang Yi...Watch where do you touch!'

'Noisy!'

Li DeLun feels like wants to draw himself somewhere and Diao Qian shakes her head out of desperation, while Jack just can smile mischievously when Zhao LiAn looks at him confusedly.

'How if we enjoy some cake and tea in my office?' Dr. Wu offers nicely.

'Sure...'

They replied almost in unison and follow the doctor outside.

'Ummm, President Tang...There are some aloe vera gels in the cupboard, we have plenty...You can use it till your heart content...' Dr. Wu said understandingly before opening the door for the guests.

'Tang Yi...Don't too hard to Captain Meng...Tomorrow is still weekday after all...' Li DeLun advised before he left the room.

************************************

'What kind of scene you tried to schemes this time!?' Wang Hai lost his energy to scolded his son. 'How many times I have to remind you, Captain Meng belongs to someone already...No matter how hard you try, he will never look at you...Can you learn something from what happened today? No matter how bad President Tang in everyone's eyes, Captain Meng will stand up for him...Ah Huang, stop this stupid game before someone gets hurts!'

Wang Huang snort as he heard his father's words, 'If someone stops eating just because one's afraid to choke, how stupid it could be?'

'Ah Huang...I don't know how many times more should I told you...Their relationship reaches another level that can't be separated through childish games...'

'Childish game!?' Wang Huang cut his father's words, 'Very funny, father...I have never been this serious before...'

'You!!!' Wang Hai sighs heavily, massaging his nose bridge, he is very tired. 'Your grandfather will arrive from Hong Kong...Just get ready...' The old man slumped hopelessly on his chair.

************************************

'Ah Liang...' Zhao LiAn asked while eating his cake, 'Why did Tang Yi so angry? Ah Fei is strong enough to push away that Wang Huang boy...Wasn't he should be proud of that?'

'Zhao Zi...May I ask you something?'

'Mhm...'

'If you see someone climb up on my body, would you be happy?'

'Of course not!'

'Then do you still confused why Ex-Boss angry?'

'But I just want to help Ah Fei...' Zhao LiAn replied helplessly.

'Help Captain Meng?' Li DeLun almost spit out his tea.

'Yes...So Tang Yi doesn't need to worry about every little thing...' Zhao LiAn replied.

'Officer Zhao, can I suggest you something?' Li DeLun said.

'What?'

'You better never do anything to help someone...'

'Why?'

'Because everyone you help most likely will be more in danger...'

Everyone can't help but laugh when they heard Li DeLun's words despite how Zhao LiAn is sulk.

'Your lover is hilarious...' Diao Qian glanced at her cousin, 'Your world must be so colorful right now...You have a lover and friends, something so different from Fang LiangDian I knew...'

'And I should thank you for that, Qian Jie...' Jack replied meaningfully, 'If you didn't introduce me to Ex-Boss, I will never have this life...'

'So you help Tang Yi out of gratitude?'

'No...' Jack answered, 'I have seen a lot of kinds of people in my life, most of them are just is the same for one and another...But Ex-Boss is different...He keeps his principles no matter what...'

'So you want to say that you admire him?' Diao Qian snorted.

'Am I may not?'

'Of course, you may, you silly...' Diao Qian smiled, 'But this Meng ShaoFei is really something...For Tang Yi to be that infatuated over someone...This is the first time I see...He used to be an unemotional person...Even when HongYe with him, he didn't bring many expressions...But somehow with Meng ShaoFei, his expression is so rich...'

'Ex-Boss needs Captain Meng even for breath...' Jack replied, 'People said that if you hate someone so much then one day you will love them too much...I think that what happened between them...'

Diao Qian sigh, 'I see...For both of you finally gain your happiness, I'm happy too...But...'

'But what?'

'You know an old saying...Comfortable living is like drinking poisoned wine...' Diao Qian looked concerned, 'Rain is always following the sunny day...'

'Then all we need is just to find the antidote...And a place for shelter...' Jack replied.

Diao Qian glance at her cousin, Jack is not kidding with his words. 'Yes...We cross the bridge when we get there...' She smiled.

'Ah De...' Tang Yi showed up while tidying his shirt's button. 'When the car arrived?'

'HongYe said in short...' Li DeLun replied.

'Finish?' Diao Qian lifts one of her eyebrows. Tang Yi not answering just lifts his lips corner while fixing his cufflinks.

The lady looking at Tang Yi in disbelief, 'I never know that the indifferent Tang Yi could change into a possessive lover...'

Tang Yi smiles slightly, 'It's not possessive...It's called disinfecting...'

'Disinfecting?' Diao Qian repeated in sarcasm, 'More likely marking your territory...Are you an animal? Can't you at least wait until you reach your house...'

'The germs will spread out by that time...ShaoFei's body will not be able to bear the disinfection process...' Tang Yi replied nonchalantly.

'Huh!?' Diao Qian really can't believe her ears, Jack gives his cousin a signal not to mention anything anymore If she doesn't want to hurt her ears.

'I'll check on Ah Fei...' Zhao LiAn said, leaving quickly after Tang Yi nodded.

'Ah Yi!' HongYe's voice echoed in the hallway not long after, 'What happened to you!? Why your face is bruised!?'

'We're fighting...Of course, it's bruised...' Li DeLun replied lazily.

'Fighting!? With who!?'

'Long time no see...HongYe...' Diao Qian greets Shi Hai's second in command.

'QianQian...' HongYe halted, 'QianQian!?' She runs and hugs the lady happily, 'Gosh, I'm happy to see you again! When did you arrive in Taiwan!? Why didn't you tell me!?'

'A few days ago...'

'Eight days ago precisely...' Wang Huang's voice interrupted the happy moment, 'She is hired as my bodyguard...'

HongYe looks at Diao Qian, the lady nodded reluctantly.

'The fight...Was that because of him?'

'More and less...' Diao Qian replied.

'What do you want actually!?' HongYe couldn't contain her upset, 'No matter what you do...My sister-in-law will never look at you, why don't you stop to bother him!? Don't be shameless! Can't you just leave him alone!?'

'Me? Shameless? Mrs. Gu...Captain Meng is not your sister-in-law...He still free to decide what to do with his life...' Wang Huang smiled but the smile is more like an evil grin. 'I think someone who confidently calls him 'sister-in-law' is much more shameless...'

'Young Master Wang...That is enough!' Li DeLun finally stands up, he is already fed up with the young man's arrogant attitude. 'For Mrs. Gu to called Captain Meng 'sister-in-law' is based on her brother's relationship with him...You don't have to provoke her...'

'What do you want?' Tang Yi finally speaks up.

'I think we have a deal already...' Wang Huang goes straight to the point, 'We agreed to not become an obstacle tor each other...I let you know everything about what happens between me and Captain Meng not to let you interfere with my way to love him...'

'What you did is to provoke him...' Li DeLun stands in front of Tang Yi, he can't let another clash starts.

Tang Yi sighs heavily, looks at the young man straight to his eyes. 'Let me make it straight...As we agreed to not become an obstacle for each other then you should leave...'

'What...?'

'ShaoFei is my lover...Don't you forget about that! So don't be my obstacle...Just stay away from him!'

Wang Huang laughs softly, 'Seems like someone can not appreciate my goodwill...Do you think I can't just snatch him from you?'

'Then go and try!' Tang Yi no longer compromise the brat attitude, 'Dare to take him from me and you will deal with the consequences...'

Wang Huang lifts his face, 'Fine...As you refuse my kind offer...Let's start the real thing...It's no longer a bet...It's a battle...Only the stronger win...'

'Are you out of your mind!?' HongYe sounds very angry, 'Did your mother dropped you on your head first when you were a baby? Do you know who you dealing with?'

'What should I'm afraid of him?' Wang Huang asked cynically. 'Am I inferior to him?'

'Shi Hai was built over a disbanded mob organization...But Chai Jin was constructed through hard work...Connection and relationship within government and the other corporations were braided over decades...From every aspect, Shi Hai will never defeat Chai Jin...' Wang Huang speaks in the Young Master confidence, 'From power and money, you will never overthrow me...True that Captain Meng is your lover now but no one knows what will happens in the future...'

'Do you think your money can buy him?' Tang Yi controlled himself in the utmost strength. 'If you do, then you don't know anything about him...'

'If he could be bought by money, he doesn't deserve my love...' Wang Huang smiled, his handsome face is adorned by an evil sneer. 'That because he is so pure...I will exert my all to having him...I told you that since the beginning...' The young master's guts are no joke, nobody dares to face Tang Yi this way regardless of their social stratum.

The heavy aura which outspread from both of them is breathtakingly overwhelmed the room. Let alone interrupt, nobody even dares to speak up.

The sweet scent of Damask Violet, like a mixture of clove and violet, spread throughout the chamber, ironically shout out loud that the true rivalry just begins.


	16. THE ROSE GARDEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

The sunlight penetrated the room through the gaps in the open window curtains, touching Meng ShaoFei's face who was sleeping made him open his eyes slowly only to find the handsome face of his lover who was fast asleep.

Meng ShaoFei smiles, Tang Yi looks cute if he is sleeping. His straight hair drops down, covering his forehead. Slowly Meng ShaoFei touches his lover's hair, traces Tang Yi's nose bridge down to the lips with his index finger.

Suddenly, Tang Yi kisses his index finger which makes him jolted. 'Good morning...' Tang Yi greets ShaoFei with his gorgeous smile.

'Morning...' ShaoFei replied shyly, 'You awake? Why didn't you say something?' He sulked as he just about to relishing the quiet moment.

'I like when you caressing me that way...' Tang Yi replied, 'You are so cute...'

ShaoFei's face blushes into his ear, he quickly covers his face with the blanket. 'I'm not cute! Stupid Tang Yi!' He shouted under his blanket.

'Is your body alright?' Tang Yi asked after he laughed.

'You just asking now? Yesterday there was certain someone who forgets how to stop once he started...'

'Mhm...' Tang Yi nodded, 'But that certain someone was the one who brought you into the bath, washed you, and cleaned the aftermath because you fainted right after the last climax...' He proceeds teasingly.

'Silent! Silent! Silent!' Meng ShaoFei hits Tang Yi's face with the pillow, hide his totally reddened face.

'What do you want to eat?' Tang Yi grabbed the pillow.

'Anything...'

'Anything is not in the menu...'

'I'll eat anything you cook...'

'Alright...Just wait here...I'll bring the food upstairs...'

'Mhm...'

Tang Yi kisses Shaofei's forehead then wears his bathrobe to covers his body and steps downstairs to the kitchen when his eyes caught a familiar figure, Jiang JinTang reclines on the sofa with irritated eyes.

'You...' Tang Yi welcomed his friend calmly. 'What brought you here in this early morning?'

'Would you tell me, what happened a day before yesterday?' The doctor is looking annoyed.

'What happened at the day?' Tang Yi pretending stupid while he checked the ingredients.

'I heard something from a senior who visited me yesterday...' Jiang JinTang replied he sounds irritated. 'My senior said that a day before yesterday, there was a certain someone who trespassed into the company where he works and created a commotion...'

'But that certain someone already gave them a generous amount of compensation...' Tang Yi replied indifferently while cooking.

'That certain someone also used his infirmary bed to do an indecent act just like what he did in my medical ward a few moments ago...Spent three bottles of aloe vera gels, and a bottle of disinfectant spray...'

'That certain someone responsible enough to clean the room after the disinfection process...'

'Disinfection?' Jiang JinTang's eyes widened, somehow he started to get the picture about what already happened, 'Is that the reason you hit President Wang's son...That poor boy even can't wake up for almost a whole day...'

'That because the boy needs some lessons for not touching someone's belonging...' Tang Yi replied nonchalantly while putting the plate on the tray.

'Hey, you Anatolian iron age unearthed artifact! Seems like the rust is already spread over the whole of your mind...Someone has to draw you into the rust remover so that you can think a little bit clearer...' Jiang JinTang gapped in disbelief, 'Since when you become this possessive? You never do this to anybody before...'

'Meng ShaoFei is not just anybody...' Tang Yi replied calmly, 'Besides...That is too rich to come from someone who booked the first ticket to Mali soon after he heard someone getting close with his 'uncle'...'

'At least I don't hit someone at the solar plexus...' Jiang JinTang retorted, 'You lucky that the young man is not dead...'

'Yet...'

'You!'

'Dr. Jiang...' Meng ShaoFei's calls stopped the bickers. 'What brought you here in the early morning?'

Jiang JinTang sighs, 'You really are pure oxygen who not even aware of your worth...'

'Huh...?'

'ShaoFei, what are you doing here? I told you to wait...' Tang Yi took off his apron and walks towards his lover.

'You took your sweet time, I'm hungry...' Meng ShaoFei stepped down but his wobbly feet are not strong enough to support his body, ShaoFei almost falls when Tang Yi's hands caught him.

'See!?' Tang Yi sounds more teasing rather than annoyed, make his lover's face as red as a boiled shrimp.

'What does that 'See' meant?' Jiang JinTang is confused but somehow he gets the meaning, 'Goodness gracious...What kind of aphrodisiac did you consume so that you act like a dog in the heat!? Look at him! What did you do to make him all shaky and wobbly!?'

The shy Meng ShaoFei can't say anything but hiding his face inside his lover's hug, Tang Yi caresses his back as he understands and looks at his friends irritatedly. 'This is still in the early morning...Can you not noisy?' He asked.

'I'm noisy!? I think about your baby's health...Do you know what the risk if you did it too often!?'

'As long as I follow the procedure then everything will be just fine...' Tang Yi justifies himself, 'Besides I always applied the salve you gave me to the entrance after cleaning up...'

'Tang Yi!' Meng ShaoFei smacked his lover's chest out of embarrassment.

Jiang JinTang lifts his forehead, he is speechless. No matter what he says, his advice is just like hitting a wall when faced with a couple in love nonetheless.

'Alright...Alright, you horn dogs, I'm better leaving now...This pinky color is hurt my eyes...The lovey-dovey atmosphere is choked my throat...' Jiang JinTang pursed his lips.

'Who asked you to come here in the first place anyway...?' Tang Yi asked heartlessly.

'You!' Jiang JinTang lost his words to scolds his friend when he saw Tang Yi's soft expression as the man looks at ShaoFei, the expression he never shows to anyone but his lover.

However, as his friend, Jiang knows that this situation is not anyone's fault. In the first three years of their relationship, they must separate because Tang Yi decided to turn himself to the law. When everyone else spent the first three years in romance, they even not be able to touch each other.

After Tang Yi finished his terms, they both already have a very important job. Tang Yi is Shi Hai's CEO and Meng ShaoFei is the unit three's Captain, they just have a limited time together. Is that so wrong if they want to relish their limited time as much as they could? Just when they can enjoy their life, the love rival appears out of nowhere. Is it so wrong for Tang Yi to become possessive over his lover? Sighs, the young doctor decides to leave the dove couple silently.

************************************

'Zhao Zi...Are you ready?' Jack's voice echoed from downstairs.

'Yes ready...Yes ready...' The short cop running down. 'Where are we going this time?'

'XinSheng Park...'

'XinSheng Park!?'

'Yes...It's the right moment to see the blooming rose in the garden...You like it!?'

'Sure do...'

'Let's go...'

Jack reaches Zhao LiAn's hand and walks outside to his motorbike. After a while drive, they arrive in a beautiful park.

Zhao LiAn is just like a little kid, with a smoothie in his hands he cheerfully walks around the park with Jack. When they reach the maze garden, some children bump into them. Zhao LiAn smiley catches them, while Jack watching his cute boyfriend act as a nice police officer with those kids.

It's a beautiful sunny day, the weather is cool, everything seems so perfect for them until Jack's catch a familiar figure. He reflexively hides behind the rose bushes, his heartbeats turn irregular, and cold sweats pop up in his forehead and palms.

'Ah Liang...Are you alright?' Zhao LiAn confused, feels strange as his lover seems so terrified.

Jack put his index finger to his lips, indicating silence and peeping on the figure. Zhao LiAn following Jack looks in the direction he looks at. 'Father Fang!' Zhao LiAn's eyes shining.

Jack's eyes widen when he heard that, 'You know that man?'

'Of course, he is the new priest who teaching in the neighborhood school...'

'Why I never know...'

'Because you never go to church...'

Jack about to say something when his phone buzzing, he takes the cellphone and reads the text from Diao Qian, 'I just want to tell you something I forgot when you told me that you'll go to XinSheng yesterday...Cheng Ge is transferred to Taipei from Hong Kong and he will bring the kids to XinSheng this morning...Take care...'

Jack closed his eyes, he doesn't know how he should curse his cousin for the deliberately-late-information she just told him.

'Father Fang!' Zhao LiAn called for the man, Jack about to hold him but too late.

A man in the black robe and white priest collar turns around, smile widely when he saw Zhao LiAn. 'Officer Zhao...' He smiled, 'You here?'

'Yes...' Zhao LiAn smiled, 'I'm here with my boyfriend...'

'Really? You are on a date then...'

'Yes!' Zhao LiAn's eyes are shining, 'Jack, come on out! I'll introduce you to someone...'

Jack closed his eyes once more, his innocent lover is really something but as he no other option, he finally stepped out.

For the Priest's eyes saw who is Zhao LiAn's boyfriend, his smile just blown by the wind.

************************************

After introducing his lover to the priest, Zhao LiAn accompanies the children to play in the maze garden and Jack took the opportunity to meet the priest.

'GeGe...Long time no see...'

'So...You still remember that you have an older brother?'

Jack lowers his gaze, 'Ge...If this about our last fight...I don't know how to apologize to you...I know I make you disappointed...I don't know how to tell you...But at that time, I don't have anything precious...'

'So your elder brother and your younger sister are not precious enough to change your life!?'

Jack fell silent, for the first time after several years his smile is gone and tears glimpsed in his eyes corner, only before his elder brother who he respects just like a father that he can drop the smile and become himself.

'GeGe...It's not like that...I'm...' Jack's voice is stuck in his throat.

'LiangDian...What passed is past...' The priest looks at his younger brother's eyes. 'I heard everything from QianQian...That you stop your old lifestyle...That is more than enough for me...'

'Ge...'

'You don't know idea how long I've been praying for this moment...That you return to me...That is the greatest miracle I ever have...'

'Ge...You don't hate me?'

'What kind of stupid question is that?' The priest upset, 'You never know how I took care of you when you were little...While our parents were working...I bathed you, feed you, change your clothes, accompanied you when you sleeping, tell the story for you...How can I hate you?'

'Ge...'

Jack drops his body to hugs his precious brother, for this time he is ready to back home, to become himself, no longer afraid that someone will found his weakness.

'The precious treasure you are for me...You understand?'

'Mhm...' Jack rubbed his tears while nodded.

'Life well my dearest...' The priest patted Jack's shoulders and walks to find the children. While Jack smiled happily, Zhao LiAn squeezes his fists behind the wall.

************************************

That noon, after they return home, Zhao LiAn still can't feel at ease. How can be? His cold boyfriend cried in another man's hugs, the more he thinks the more he anxious.

He called Meng ShaoFei and asked for some advice. As for Ah Fei, it's better to confront the intruder once for all so Zhao LiAn braces himself and goes to the church.

'Officer Zhao?'

'Father Fang...'

'You looking for me? What happened?'

Zhao LiAn gulps before he says, 'Father...Is there something between you and my lover?'

'What?' The Priest stunned.

'This morning he hugged you and cried...Jack never cried even in front of me...For him to did that, you must be very special to him...what happened between you?'

The priest just about to answer when Zhao LiAn interrupts him, 'No...No, don't tell me...I don't care what was happening between you, I just want you to know that he is my lover now and I will never let anyone take him from me including you, even you are so special to him...I...I just want to say that...' Zhao LiAn gasps as he talks so many in one breath.

The Priest blinking as he is amazed by the words, 'No matter what you will never let him go?'

'Never! Even he tries to run, I'll catch him back...And I'm a very persistent person...'

'Then Officer Zhao...I leave him in your care from now on...' The Priest smiled, 'Please take care of my precious younger brother...'

'Sure...I will take care of your...' Suddenly, Zhao LiAn was stunned. 'Your...what?'

The Priest smile and opens his bible took out an old photo, 'This is us when we were kids...This is our late parents, this is me, this is LiangDian, this one is our youngest sister, Fang LiangLie...She is married and stays in Hong Kong with her husband...My name is Fang LiangCheng...'

As he listens to the explanation, Zhao LiAn wants to draw himself in the Arctic Ocean.

************************************

Zhao LiAn burst into the kitchen soon after he reaches his house, he is upset beyond words never in his life he felt this humiliated.

'Damn you, Fang LiangDian! Why you never told me that Father Fang is your elder brother! I'm anxious for nothing! And above that, I'm ridiculing myself in front of your brother!'

'Shorty...Did you go to meet my brother? But for what?'

'Of course to warn him to stay away from you!'

'Huh?'

Now both of them are dumbfounded, Zhao LiAn runs upstairs to his room as he is embarrassed. Meanwhile, the confused Jack pick up the call from his brother.

After a while, Jack walks upstairs to find his lover hide under the blanket. He smiling happily and hugs his lover through the blanket.

'Zhao Zi...If you want to know more about me why don't you ask me?'

Zhao LiAn not answering just fidgeting under the blanket.

'Oh come on, I want to see a man who said that he won't let me go no matter what...'

Zhao LiAn tightened his clutches on the blanket as his face is as red as a boiled octopus.

Jack's heart feels so warm, he thought that their relationship is because of his capability to manipulates Zhao LiAn's mind. But today, Zhao LiAn took the initiative to found his brother out of jealousy. For the first time in his life, Jack feels loved.

'Zhao Zi, I love you...I love you very much...' Jack whispers.

This time, Zhao LiAn opens his blanket a little as he answers. 'I love you too...'

Jack smiles and kisses his lover's forehead.

Today, the roses are blooming perfectly, spreading the scent throughout the air.

Family, friends, lover...The color in the rose garden is complete...


	17. THE TUBEROSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

An airplane landed on the Taoyuan International Airport. Wang Hai, Wang XiuYing, and Wang Huang wait in a special lounge. Not long after, an old man in his eighties walks elegantly towards them along with a young man and several bodyguards.

'Father...' Wang Hai and Wang XiuYing greeted the old man.

'Grandfather...' Wang Huang greeted the old man.

'Father...Mother...GeGe...' The young man greeted the three of them.

'Welcome WuShuang...' Wang Hai greeted his second son, Wang XiuYing hugs the young man as she misses him. But when WuShuang hugs Wang Huang, the young man grimaces from pain.

'Ge...What happens to you?' Wang WuShuang caught his brother's shoulder.

'Xiao Huang...Are you alright, son?' The old man looks worried. 'Ah Hai...What happened to my grandson?'

'Father...Your grandson is getting just his reward...' Wang Hai didn't hide his upset.

'Ge...Did you offend someone again?' WuShuang confused.

'Your brother messing with someone's 'wife' is just not strange if the 'husband' developed large thunderstorm...' Wang Hai replied cynically.

'Father, please...They are not married yet...' Wang Huang retorted.

'Even they are not married yet, but their relationship is like high mountains and flowing water...I already remind you, don't poke the sleeping bear...'

'But father...we don't know who the guilty one in this case...' WuShuang stands for his brother.

'WuShuang is right...Many times the woman who messed with Xiao Huang...No man can resist the temptation of a beautiful lady...You can't blame Xiao Huang just yet...' Wang JiaHao supporting his grandson.

Wang Hai shakes his head as he lost his words to explain the real whole situation.

'Ah Hai...Is there anything that I don't know yet?' Wang JiaHao squinting his eyes.

************************************

Tang Yi and Meng ShaoFei arrived in a simple landed house after a while of driving, Li DeLun already stands at the gate to welcome them.

'Come on...' The man said after they parked the car.

When Tang Yi relaxedly follows Li DeLun, Meng ShaoFei just stands in front of the door. There is something wrong with him, he is so nervous till the cold sweats cover-up his palms.

'What happens?' Tang Yi confusedly looked at his lover.

'I don't know why, but I'm nervous...'

'What the hell, you are not about to meet my family...' Tang Yi snorted. 'Besides...You've met my parents already...' He proceeds teasingly.

'Tang Yi...'

'Alright...Alright...' Tang Yi grabbed ShaoFei's hand and pulls his lover. 'I'm here with you...There nothing you should fear about...Okay?'

Meng ShaoFei glances at his lover, his irregular heartbeat calms down slowly.

'Calm down Captain Meng...' Li DeLun reassures, 'My parents will like you...' He said teasingly. Meng ShaoFei not replying, but he can feel that his face is reddened.

'So cute...' Tang Yi muttered silently but ShaoFei's light punch landed on his shoulder.

Li DeLun opens the door, let the guests sit in the living room, and calls for his parents. Li RongZhong and his wife half running to greet them. When Li Mei, Li DeLun's mother sees Tang Yi, her eyes are watery. Numerous untold emotions are hiding behind the almost fall tears which she holds perfectly by clutches on her husband's arm.

'Wife...This is Tang Yi...Ah De's boss...' Li RongZhong introduces Tang Yi to his wife.

'Tang Yi...' The lady wiped her eyes corner, 'It's so great to see you, son...' Li Mei holds Tang Yi's hand.

'Thank you, Aunt Li...' Tang Yi replied, 'Uncle Li, Aunt Li...This my lover...' Tang Yi introduces Meng ShaoFei without any reluctance.

Li Mei looks at her husband as she confuses about how to react but her husband nods to reassures her.

'Uncle Li...Aunt Li...I...Umm...I...' Meng ShaoFei stuttered. this is the first time in his life, he ever loses his confidence.

'Mother, father...This is unit three's Captain, Meng ShaoFei...' Li DeLun introduces ShaoFei with meaningful eyes. Li Mei's eyebrows twitch a little before her eyes widen but for Li RongZhong to hear the name, he frowns.

'Meng ShaoFei...' Li RongZhong lowers his gaze, somehow the name sounds so familiar. 'Meng ShaoFei...' But where and when did he ever hear of the name.

'Husband, you always watching the criminal investigation program...ShaoFei is the police Captain...You must be heard about him sometimes...' Li Mei who aware of his son's gaze tried to bring his husband's awareness.

'Oohhh...Yes, yes...You right...' Li RongZhong suddenly remembers. 'How stupid am I...' He laughed at himself.

'Ah...Tang Yi, ShaoFei...Just sit down, please...Make yourself at home...' Li Mei tried to mend the awkward situation.

'Wife, quicky set the table...Let me accompany them...' Li RongZhong patted his wife's shoulder.

'Ah...Alright, alright...'

'Let me help, mom...' Li DeLun walks along with her mother.

************************************

Wang WuShuang can not stop laughing after he heard the story, 'So you sent the 'wife''s half-naked picture to the 'husband' then you pushed the 'wife' to the bed but then this 'wife' fought you and pin you down. The 'husband' trespassed the Chai Jin's building to kick your ass...You trapped him to create the gap between them but failed...This 'husband' forgives you because our father intervenes but soon after the 'husband' noticed what you have done to his 'wife', he hit you in the solar plexus...Still, he sent you to Jiang Hospital and pay the medical expense as the responsibility...Gosh, this is the first time I heard this such thing...This is hilarious...'

'Yeah, yeah...Laugh as much as you want...' Wang Huang can't hide his upset.

'Luckily Dr. Jiang is one of the best doctors in Taiwan and President Tang's best friend on the top of that...I can feel at ease...' Wang Hai shook his head, 'Even Jiang Hospital is quite busy, he tended your brother himself...'

'What makes me upset is that your father did not even sue this Tang Yi for what he did...' Wang XiuYing never hides her upset if it's about her son.

'Wife...How supposed I sue him if Ah Huang who brought these to himself...Let alone the surveillance camera in the infirmary which recorded everything...The one your son attacked is a police officer, a captain on top of that...'

'But this Tang Yi is quite something...' Wang JiaHao sipping his coffee, 'He trespassed the Chai Jin's main office, fought the best bodyguard of Hong Kong...Attack the Chai Jin's heir on his own nest...He certainly wades through scalding water and scorching flames...'

'On the other hand, this Meng ShaoFei...I heard many times about ladies...But for a man to make two men fight over him...What kind of person is he?' Wang WuShuang looked at Wang Huang, 'Do you mind if I meet him, Ge?'

'As long as you not targeting him then it's okay...'

Wang WuShuang almost spit his coffee, 'Ge, you don't need to worry, I still think that girl's soft body is the best...' He laughed.

'Just don't change your mind once you see him...'

Wang WuShuang lifts his forehead as he heard the statement, seems like his brother is not joking this time.

'Ah Hai...This Tang Yi...Who is he?'

'He is the CEO and owner of Shi Hai group...'

'Shi Hai...' Wang JiaHao frowned.

'Mhm...' Wang Hai nodded.

'This company stands from the disbanded mob organization...' Wang Huang added.

'Wow...I get the picture now...' Wang WuShuang smiled.

'What organization?' Wang JiaHao pursued.

'It's Xing Tian Meng...' Wang Huang replied.

Wang JiaHao stunned, his eyes widen, and his mouth gaps as he muttered. 'I see...So that how it is...'

************************************

'You did what!?' Meng ShaoFei almost jumps from his seat.

'You hear me right, Captain Meng...He just stormed off the meeting without any words...Climbed the taxi and tell the driver to reach Dunhua South Road in fifteen minutes...'

'But I paid him enough...' Tang Yi replied indifferently.

'The driver was driving like crazy for his dear life, Mr. President...You should see your face in the mirror at that time...' Li DeLun shook his head, 'Your killing intent itself enough to killing people...'

'Why have you did that?' Meng ShaoFei looked at his nonchalant lover.

'Ah Fei...Tang Yi just did what every husband will do...' Li RongZhong stands for Tang Yi, 'If someone sent me my wife's half-naked picture, I can kill that person for sure...'

'Ah Fei...A husband's wrath is understandable if it's about his dear wife...' Li Mei supporting her husband, 'That is why we as a wife have taken good care of our self...We can't let our husband deal with danger just to protect us...'

'Huh...'

Meng ShaoFei not finishes stunned by Li Mei's words when Li RongZhong added, 'True...Now you know that your husband is a protective man, you can't reckless with your body...Don't wear any open clothes, listen to him carefully...Go home soon after your work is done...Don't make him worried...'

'Call him anytime you have a situation...If you have to go home late, when you go with your friends, and tell him if there is someone who bothers you...' Li Mei keeps chattering, 'As a wife, you too have to ask him whether he already reach the office, has he eat his lunch, ask him about his day...Show that you care about him...'

'Right...Be a good wife...Don't make him anxious...'

Listen to the Elders and see the dumbfounded Meng ShaoFei, both Tang Yi and Li DeLun dying to hold their laughter. They turn their face to hide their laugh but as their shoulders are twitching, the irritated Meng ShaoFei knows that they are laughing badly.

************************************

'Xiao Huang...' Wang JiaHao looks at his grandson, 'What you did is just like extract the tooth from the tiger's mouth...We still have not found the one who targeting your life yet but you look at someone's 'wife' covetously...Deliberately provoking the 'husband'...'

'Grandfather...I already deal with these threats since I'm a little boy...Nothing depressing me anymore...But Captain Meng...He is someone I don't want to let go with any costs...Without him, I will die for sure...' Wang Huang replied seriously.

'Xiao Huang...What are you talking about!?' Wang XiuYing almost shouted. 'Husband...Father...' She looks at Wang Hai and Wang JiaHao in turn.

'Ge...' WuShuang flabbergasted as his brother who never serious with any girl he dates suddenly so serious over a man.

'Ah Huang!? Do you realize what did you say!?' Wang Hai completely lost. He hopes that Wang Huang's madness will die down after he met Wang JiaHao but it seems not the case.

'Xiao Huang...Are you serious?' Wang JiaHao frowned as he scrutiny his grandson's expression.

'I've never been this serious in my whole life...' Wang Huang looks back to his grandfather.

Wang JiaHao takes a deep breath, 'Alright...If you decide it then so be it...' The old man said.

'Father!' Wang Hai can't believe his ears, 'Captain Meng belongs to President Tang already...How can you support your grandson to separate two people who love each other?'

'Ah Hai...Who is this Tang Yi for you?'

'What?' Wang Hai stunned by his father's question.

'No matter what, we are supposed to support our family...Why do I feel like you treat this Tang Yi just like your own son?' Wang JiaHao looked at his son meaningfully.

'Father...It's not like that...It's just that Captain Meng himself has no interest in Ah Huang...In that man's eyes, there is only President Tang...No matter what happens, both of them always in the same boat even in the tempest...Why should we disturb their relationship?' Wang Hai distressed, 'Besides...Wang Huang is the eldest son of our family...He was supposed to carry out the family line...'

'What about the family line? If Xiao Huang married the man, he still can have some concubines...'

'No way!' Wang Huang cut his grandfather's statement, 'I will never hurt Captain Meng's heart...I don't need someone else once I have him...'

'Now you hear him...' Wang JiaHao responded calmly.

'Father is right...We still have WuShuang...We have plenty of niece and nephews too...' Wang XiuYing pouted. 'We don't need to sacrifice Xiao Huang's happiness...'

'Don't worry father...I can give you a lot of grandchildren...' Wang WuShuang teased.

'Then...It's decided...' Wang JiaHao smiled meaningfully, ignoring his flabbergasted son.

************************************

Meng ShaoFei stomping his feet soon after they reach home, his irritated eyes send a death glare on his lover. He still couldn't forgive his quiet yet mischievous boyfriend who did not even stand for him when the elders scolded him.

'What makes you upset actually?'

'Why didn't you help me back there?'

'What should I do if they were right?' Tang Yi couldn't help but smile.

'You...' Meng ShaoFei grits his teeth, 'We both are man but why I'm the wife?' ShaoFei retorted.

Tang Yi put his glass of water down to the table and slowly reach his angry lover, push him down to the sofa. 'Should I show you why?' He asked in his low husky voice, kissing the blushed man.

'Do you think I will stop sulking if you kiss me?'

'You will not?'

'No, I will not...'

Tang Yi smirks as he replies, 'Then you can keep sulking till your heart content...'

His hands move slowly along the skin of the dishonest man under him while his lips never leave the sulking yet bewitching lips of his lover.

Do you know my precious, my love...For me, the red rose's scent is so pale compare to you...

Even the sweet fragrance of jasmine is nothing when I'm with you...

For me, your scent is like tuberose...Titillating my nose, make me addicted to the heavenly and alluring of the vicious passion...

It's perfumery, carnal, creamy, and contradictory...Make me want to swallow you as a whole...

My love, my sweetness, my morphine...I will never get enough of you...

No one knows who is consume and consumed in our love as we both are the victim of this dangerous passion...


	18. THE DEVIL'S SNARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

That morning, Meng ShaoFei checking out his subordinates' works as usual. He is sitting at the table of his office when Zhao LiAn calls him out.

'Ah Fei...Someone looking for you...'

'Who?' Meng ShaoFei stands in his highest alert.

'I don't know...But he is so handsome like a supermodel...'

'Supermodel?' Meng ShaoFei stiffened. If you want to describe Wang Huang's appearance he definitely looks like a supermodel for sure.

'He is not Wang Huang...' Zhao LiAn understands what his best friend thinking. 'But I don't know who is he...He didn't want to say his name either...'

Meng ShaoFei thinks for a moment, he doesn't want to have another misunderstanding with Tang Yi. 'Just tell him that I'm not in the office...'

'I told him already...But he said that he saw you enter the building and not come out yet...' Zhao LiAn replied innocently.

'Where is he?'

'Outside...The girls are gawking around him...' Zhao LiAn smiled.

'Okay...' ShaoFei surrender, 'Tell him to wait for a moment...I'll go outside...'

'Okay...' Zhao LiAn nodded and close the door.

Meng ShaoFei takes his deep breath. In the whole of his life, he seldom has luck with the girl he likes but now after he dates Tang Yi when he no longer pays attention to any other people suddenly, many guys appear out of nowhere.

It's not like he will like them or they will like him, it's just he wants to keep his relationship with Tang Yi in a steady-state without any problems as Tang Yi becomes more and more guards.

ShaoFei walks outside just to find his female subordinates swarm around someone who sits in the middle of the room.

'Captain! Someone looking for you...' One of the girls calls out for him soon after she spotted him.

'Captain...Why never told us that you know a cool guy like him!?' Another girl pouted, 'Introduced us, please...'

'What are you saying? When do I ever know that person?' Meng ShaoFei confusedly replied to the girls.

'Captain Meng...' The figure in the middle of the crowd stands soon after he is aware of ShaoFei's presence.

Meng ShaoFei inspects the young man before him. He is almost as tall as Tang Yi, his hair is rather long with hair bangs cover half of his face but not diminishing his handsome face even a little.

'Yes...I'm Meng ShaoFei...Do we know each other?'

When the young man opens his sunglasses, his handsome face even more dazzling. And with the bouquet of red roses in his hand, he looks like a prince charming who looking for his Cinderella.

'You don't know me but I know you, Captain Meng...' The young man approaches Meng ShaoFei and gives him the bouquet.

The girls gasp as they saw this, they are disappointed but also excited. A man who likes another man is not unusual but seeing a romance between men in front of their eyes is a very rare thing.

'What are you doing, giving me flowers...' Meng ShaoFei snorting, 'I'm a man...How should I feel when a man gives me a bouquet?'

'Well, it's a gift for my future sister-in-law...' The young man said.

Meng ShaoFei frowns, 'Your future sister-in-law?'

'My name is Wang WuShuang...Wang Huang is my elder brother...'

Now Huang YuQi and Zhao LiAn gulping together and look at each other as they the only person who notices the rivalry between Tang Yi and Wang Huang.

Meng ShaoFei spontaneously looks at Zhao LiAn who nods and runs to the door automatically. Meanwhile, Huang YuQi quickly reaches the bouquet, 'Senior...Let me handle this...' She said and runs to the other part of the office to hide it.

Lu JunWei and the other looking at the two confusedly as they don't understand what which really going on.

Wang WuShuang scrutiny the man in front of him, not a handsome face but cute with soft face contour. A nice well-built body with a soft tone of muscles and milky-white skin but the most unique is the air around this man.

Slowly Wang WuShuang walks towards frozen Meng ShaoFei who can't help but stepped back every time the young man takes steps until he bumps into the table behind him. For his horror, the young man is not stopping even ShaoFei is stuck with the table.

Put his hand on the table divider behind the trapped man, Wang WuShuang then lean to Meng ShaoFei and start to inhale his scent.

Lu JunWei looks at Huang YuQi who only could shake her head as she doesn't know what going on as well. Meanwhile, the restless Zhao LiAn even more panicked when he saw the familiar figures walk through the main door.

The short man rush to the front of the figures holds their steps by stretching both of his hands as wide as he could to block the way.

Tang Yi glances at Jack who equally confuses by his boyfriend's attitude, 'Shorty...What happened this time?' Jack asked.

'Nothing...'

'Nothing!?'

'Nothing...' The short man replied with a forced smile, 'It's just we're doing a massive bug spray inside the building...So everyone unauthorized is banned from entering...'

Tang Yi and Jack glance at each other as many civilians in and out of the building during their conversation, Tang Yi nods at Jack and Jack replied meaningfully.

Tang Yi lifts the short man by his shoulders and pushes him to Jack who grabbed his boyfriend soon before the short man's feet reach the floor.

'Eh, Tang Yi!? Wait! You can't enter now!' The short man screamed, 'The bug is still inside!'

'Zhao Zi, don't worry...My Ex-Boss is not afraid of bugs...'

'But this bug is different...It's so big!'

'Big?'

'Yes!'

'Then my Ex-Boss will help you to eliminate the bug...'

'That is the problem! If Tang Yi do it then the wall in my unit's office will turn red!' The short cop is now in a panic as he chases after Tang Yi.

************************************

'Gosh...Your scent is driving me crazy...' Wang WuShuang muttered.

'Why did you sniff at me? Are you a dog?' Confused Meng ShaoFei asked restlessly.

'Captain Meng...Do you know, you remind me of a certain flower...It's called Devil's Snare...' Wang WuShuang slowly reaches ShaoFei's chin, lifts it so that he can see the man's eyes. 'Inside you, I can feel the undertone of fiery Mars but also a powerful love spell and manipulative aphrodisiac of Venus...You hide layers of celestial influence in your eyes...Your voice tone is just like the spell of the siren...'

'Huh!?'

'And your scent...You're sweet-smelling like a delicate flower that hypnotizes and seducing, pull everyone into your gravity...You whisk them into the state of complacency whilst their sense of reality unravels around them...'

'What are you talking about?' Meng ShaoFei is terrified, seems like each member of the Wang family is unusually odd in their own way.

'Once they pulled by your seductive wiles it is often too late as your hidden weapon have dug deep into the unassuming psyche, showing them both the wonder and horror...You move on to the delicate tissues of the heart where you can easily kill and cause madness...' Along with his last sentence, Wang WuShuang lifts his eyes as he realizes a heavy presence just enter the room through the footsteps.

Tang Yi walks across the room towards his lover, his ominous aura is sent chill and horror to everyone who stands in the hall. Wang WuShuang wise enough to lift both of his hands off from Meng ShaoFei and stepped backward to take a safe distance before the man blows his face.

Tang Yi pulls Meng ShaoFei's arm so the man could stand up and drag ShaoFei behind him forcefully while his eyes send a murderous gaze to the young man who stands few steps from him.

Wang WuShuang's bodyguards stand between Tang Yi and the young man to secure their master.

'Tang Yi...' Meng ShaoFei grabbed his lover's arm before the man does something reckless in the police headquarters.

'Who is he?' Tang Yi asked.

'He...Umm...He...'

'He is Wang WuShuang...Wang Huang's little brother...' Zhao LiAn replied to Tang Yi for his stuttered best friend which make him smacked by Huang YuQi in the arm.

'Seems like my warning is not strong enough...' Tang Yi stares at Wang WuShuang.

'Are you by chance the legendary President Tang?' Wang WuShuang smiles as he proceeds, 'I'm here not to pick a fight with you...I just wondering what kind of person could make my brother fascinated...So I come here to greet my future sister-in-law...'

'Tell your brother that he can keep dreaming...But don't involve my lover in his delusions...' Tang Yi replied.

Wang WuShuang laughed when he heard Tang Yi's words, 'President Tang...My brother is very stubborn...No one can change his mind once he set his target...' Wang WuShuang replied. 'Especially now when the whole family stands for him...I'm afraid your possessiveness can't compare to our persistence...'

Despite having to face the bodyguards, Tang Yi steps forwards. 'Dare to touch something mine, dare to face the consequences...I told him once and now I told you...The whole Chai Jin can fight me but I will not be defeated...'

ShaoFei grabbed Tang Yi's arm, he can't effort to see his sweetheart strides into risk once again. 'Look...I don't really get what happens actually with your brother...I don't know why he always picks a fight with my lover...But can you tell him...Please, just leave us alone...' Meng ShaoFei pleads as he is on the verge of desperation.

Wang WuShuang stares at Meng ShaoFei's eyes. Different from sharp Tang Yi, this man is genuine. Meng ShaoFei never has anyone else in his eyes but his lover. Even they separated, this man is not likely to change his heart so easily. Look like his brother's journey will take a long time to reach the man's heart.

'Well, that is something that you must tell him yourself...' Wang WuShuang smiled, 'Since my purpose accomplished, then I'll excuse myself...See you another time...' He nods politely and leaves the scene with the bodyguards. 'And President Tang...No body in Chai Jin wants to fight against you...I hope you remember that...' He said meaningfully before he disappeared behind the door.

Meng ShaoFei slump powerlessly in his lover's chest, never in his life he felt this nervous. See his helpless lover tries to find comfort, Tang Yi lost his will to scold Meng ShaoFei but caressing his lover's back lovingly to strengthen him.

************************************

'How is it?' Wang JiaHao asked his grandson soon after the young man enter the car.

Wang WuShuang laughing desperately as if he just escape from the pit. 'This Tang Yi is really something...Even among the police officers, he is stunning like a crane who stands amidst a flock of chickens...The aura around him is overwhelming...' The young man replied, 'My hands do still not stop from trembling...' He lifts both of his shaky hands and shows them to his grandfather. 'I don't know how GeGe faces him this whole time...He even still strikes back despite had been hit in the solar plexus...If another person faces this Tang Yi then they will be as dumb as wooden chicken...'

Wang JiaHao smiles, 'Your brother's ball gladder is bigger than a globe...' The old man replied. 'The only things your GeGe lose from Tang Yi is experiences...This Tang Yi is already passed a mountain of knives and a sea of fire...'

'...And Meng ShaoFei...'

'Hmmm...' Wang JiaHao glance at Wang WuShuang, 'How about this one?'

Wang WuShuang smirking, 'He is a Devil's Snare...At first, I can't see what about this man which makes my brother go crazy through the picture he gave to me but the feels when we meet face to face are totally different...'

'A Devil's Snare...'

'Mhm...' WuShuang nodded, 'As beautiful as the flowers but as dangerous as the poison...He can entrap someone even without he realizes it...'

Wang JiaHao lowers his gaze as he thinking.

'He looks pure and stupid...But he is not...' Wang WuShuang takes a deep breath, 'Father is right...This Meng ShaoFei never has an eye for anyone else...No matter what, he is just looking at Tang Yi...'

'Then WuShuang...would you support your brother..?'

Wang WuShuang looks at his grandfather, he knows that Wang JiaHao always has a deep meaning inside his words. 'It goes without saying...' He replied.

Wang JiaHao smiles as he sighs, '...then so be it...'


	19. THE BUTTERFLY WEED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

It's been a while since the last time ShaoFei had contact with Wang Huang. Since he realizes how annoying Wang Huang for Tang Yi, ShaoFei do whatever it takes to avoid the young man. However, Wang Huang will not become Tang Yi's number one rival if he does not persist.

'Ah Fei...' Zhao LiAn gets into ShaoFei's office hurriedly, he is all sweaty.

'What?'

'He is here again...'

'What!?' Meng ShaoFei almost not believe what he heard, 'He comes here almost every day, is he has no any job to do?'

'How should I know...' Zhao LiAn shrugged. 'He never fails to comes here at every near lunch hour...'

'Gosh...Can you ask the girls to take him somewhere?'

'Ah Fei...This Wang Huang boy can sit for hours just for waiting for you...The girl's seduction never works on him...' Zhao LiAn replied, 'It's already the third day you don't take your lunch...If Tang Yi notice he will even angrier...'

'True...' Meng ShaoFei pulls his hair, 'But how can I have a lunch when he is outside?'

'I want to buy the lunch for you...' Zhao LiAn replied, 'But if I brought it here, he will know that you are in the office...I'm afraid he will do something intensely...'

Meng ShaoFei opens his office door a little just to find Wang Huang sits in the corner, facing his office directly. Luckily the boy is not aware because he is chatting with some police officers.

Chai Jin's big name is helpful for Wang Huang as many people admire the company, make easier for him to be accepted by the folk.

'Zhao Zi, I have an idea...But I need your help...' Meng ShaoFei mustered his final effort.

Wang Huang sits while checking his cellphone when Zhao LiAn stands in front of him with a plate of cookies, 'You want some?' He asked.

Wang Huang lifts his eyes and meets the innocent eyes of the man, he doesn't reply yet when Zhao LiAn calls other people, and soon enough Wang Huang's seat is crowded.

Meng ShaoFei tiptoeing out from his office to the restroom, release his stress, and sighs in relief. He just washes his hands when suddenly he saw a figure in the mirror.

'Whoaa!!!' Meng ShaoFei jumped, 'JunWei! Don't scare me!'

'I'm standing here for so long...How can I scare you? What are you thinking actually?' Lu JunWei shakes his head, he steps to the sink and washes his hands. 'Look, Ah Fei...Can you do something about that boy...He always comes in at the same time and sits in the same spot almost every day for the whole week...Because he is an heir of a big company, we can't chase him out of CIB...Not to mention those superiors who befriended by his family and also his case with unit one...But he always follows you around, makes you stuck inside your office and thanks to that, many of our works postponed...This place is not a playground and we are not babysitters...We have many things to do for God's sake...'

'Yeah...Yeah...I know...' Meng ShaoFei massaging his nose bridge, he is fed up as well but doesn't know what to do.

'Honestly...In this such moment, I will support Tang Yi if he decides to draw the boy in the South Bay...' Lu JunWei dried his hands and walk away.

'Hey!? Don't give him an idea would you!' Meng ShaoFei just about to scold his friend when his cellphone buzzing. When the man read it, his smile is lifted.

Meng ShaoFei opens the restroom door, scrutinize the surrounding. After he can't find Wang Huang, he walks outside to the main door. Tang Yi stands near the car, his appearance is as cool as ever. All girls who passing through, spare their glance at the handsome man in the luxury tidy suit but too bad, the man's eyes are locked to another hidden beauty.

Tang Yi lift his gorgeous smile which can melt the world down soon after he spotted ShaoFei, ShaoFei himself almost running to his lover. Clutching each other soon after both of them reach one and another is kind of normal view in Criminal Investigation Bureau, nobody cares about their lovey-dovey act anymore as it is not a secret that the full of achievements police captain is currently dating the ex-mob boss.

'Gosh...I miss you...' Meng ShaoFei blurted innocently.

'I miss you too...' Tang Yi replied. 'I'm sorry, I don't have much time for you these days...My schedule has turned irregular lately...'

'It's not your fault, silly...' Meng ShaoFei smiled happily, 'Let's find something to eat...I'm hungry...'

Meanwhile, Wang Huang who realize that he lost Meng ShaoFei, tried hard to look for the man only to find his beloved is in another man's hug. Clenches his fist, Wang Huang walks towards them.

'Captain Meng!'

Tang Yi closed his eyes in great irritation, if his annoyance is compared to a solution then it is equally an overly saturated solution.

Tang Yi just about to turn around when Meng ShaoFei holds him, 'Just let me handle it...' The man begged him.

Tang Yi stares at his lover for a moment before finally he nods. Meng ShaoFei leaves Tang Yi's side and meets Wang Huang, he can't let anything disturbing their rare date.

'Captain Meng...' Wang Huang clasps Meng ShaoFei's hands, 'Where have you been? I've been waiting for you...But you not even see me...'

Meng ShaoFei pulls back his hands but the young man does not release him at all, 'Can you let my hands go before we talk?'

'No...' Wang Huang replied, 'If I release you then you will leave me for sure...'

'Look...Young Master Wang...'

'It's Ah Huang...' Wang Huang cuts Meng ShaoFei's words.

'Fine...Ah Huang...' Meng ShaoFei gives up, 'Can you stop bother with me...Just return to your life...I believe there are many things you have to do besides following me around...'

'Captain Meng, you are so cruel...Why you kick me out of your life?'

'Kick you out?' Meng ShaoFei cringed, 'You are not inside since the beginning....'

************************************

At the same time, Lu JunWei who just returns from his lunch spotted Tang Yi who just stands beside the car.

'Tang Yi...' He greeted.

'Officer Lu...' Tang Yi replied.

'Where is Ah Fei?'

Tang Yi points out with his chin lazily.

'Gosh...That boy again!?'

Lu JunWei turns his head just to find a frowned-face Tang Yi.

'That boy is already so annoying these few days...He visits CIB every day without absent, sits in the same spot to ambush Ah Fei...Soon after he spotted Ah Fei, he starts bugging him...Ah Fei even won't leave his office every lunchtime as he is afraid that the brat will follow him again...Do you know, it's already these three days Ah Fei skip his lunch...' Lu JunWei blabbering nonstop without realizing the brewing wrath which could blow a great catastrophe anytime. 'If not because of my supervisors, I will drag the boy and throw him out of CIB...'

Lu JunWei is not finished yet when suddenly, Tang Yi walks away. 'Eh, Tang Yi where are you going?' The confused Lu JunWei was even more confused when he saw Tang Yi walks towards Meng ShaoFei, 'What the hell is he doing?' Lu JunWei muttered but for his horror, he saw Tang Yi lifts the young man's shirt collar, dragging Wang Huang to his car, and throw the young man inside.

'Bring him back to the place he belongs!' Tang Yi glared at the driver, makes the drivers terrified, and drive as soon as possible.

'Tang Yi!' Meng ShaoFei complains, 'What are you doing!?'

'I give you the time you asked for but you took too long...' Tang Yi then turns his face and looks at flabbergasted JunWei, 'There...I did it for you...' He said nonchalantly.

Lu JunWei doesn't have time to react as Tang Yi already pulls his lover to the car and soon enough the flashy car drove away from the CIB building.

************************************

Two days later, Meng ShaoFei visiting Andy's bar by himself just to find the pretty man sulking. 'You are so busy until you have no time to visit your old friend...'

'I'm sorry...' Meng ShaoFei replied as he sipping his drink, 'I'm busy avoid someone lately...'

'Is that Wang Huang boy?' Andy asked.

'Mhm...' Meng ShaoFei nodded.

Andy snorts, 'You ought to know that the brat came here so often lately...All he asked was about you...I think he is really out of his mind...'

Meng ShaoFei laughing badly, 'I also don't know why he does that...'

'Meng ShaoFei...You really don't know?' Andy glance at Meng ShaoFei.

'No...Why?'

'Gosh...If you don't understand then it's useless to tell you anyway...'

Andy just about to pour another cup for ShaoFei when his eyes catch something sickening, 'ShaoFei...'

'Hmmm...?'

Andy just points out with his chin. Meng ShaoFei turns his face just to find Wang Huang stands behind him.

'Captain Meng...' Wang Huang smiled widely while Meng ShaoFei gulping his drink. 'You here alone?' The boy casually sits beside Meng ShaoFei, 'Where is President Tang?'

'Well, he is busy...' ShaoFei tries to take some distance but the brat is kept chasing him.

'Then we can talk without interruption...' Wang Huang holds ShaoFei's hands which are pulled away by the owner.

'What you meant by without interruption?' Meng ShaoFei wants to escape somewhere.

'It's meant I can talk with you without anyone stands between us...'

'Who says that you can talk without interruption?' Steeve burst between them, 'Sweetheart...A beer, please...'

Andy nodded and give a bottle of beer to his boyfriend when suddenly Zhao LiAn shows up along with Jack. Zhao LiAn looks so panic and Jack has a forced smile on his face.

'Ah Fei...Ah Fei! It's horrible!'

'What...What?'

'It's Tang Yi...'

'What happened to Tang Yi?' Now, Meng ShaoFei's voice sounds trembling as he becomes so worried.

'The Unit One just arrested him...They said that Ex-Boss was involved in an assassination attempt...' Jack replied.

'What!?' Not only Meng ShaoFei but Andy and Steeve are both stood up. 'What assassination attempt?'

Zhao LiAn glance at the young man who sits beside Steeve, 'His...'

'Huh!?' Now Wang Huang stands in an equally confused manner.

Meng ShaoFei looks at Wang Huang then Zhao LiAn, 'But on what based?'

'Captain Meng...Ex-Boss trespassed Chai Jin's main office and attacked Young Master Wang...Unit One establish Ex-Boss as the suspect of the assassination attempt a few weeks ago...'

'Suspect!?' Meng ShaoFei was shocked, 'But before being declared a suspect shouldn't he be examined?'

'They did...' Jack replied, 'Two days ago...'

Now ShaoFei is lost, two days ago? Is that is why suddenly Tang Yi had time for them? 'But the time frame...' Meng ShaoFei is more and more confused, 'The range of time between the time when the assassination took place and the time when Tang Yi broke into the Chai Jin's main office is not related one and another...On the other hand, on what basis did Tang Yi want to finish off this kid? The accusation made against him were baseless...'

Andy and Steeve glance at each other, if their notion is right then...

'Ah Fei...That kid was challenging Tang Yi at the first of their meeting in an Italian restaurant...A few months ago...' Zhao LiAn replied, 'The Unit One got the record of the surveillance camera and statements of some witnesses...'

'But that is absurd!' Wang Huang screamed for everyone's surprised. 'This is not the first assassination attempt I ever experienced...But the reasoning which given to me is the worse ever...If they can't catch the culprit, why do they have to find a scapegoat? Rather than scapegoating an innocent man, they can just tell us if they couldn't find the culprit...We'll find them ourselves...'

Wang Huang anger is genuine, everyone could see that the anger is out of desperation. However, this young man is the victim. He may be a relentless sly little fox but he is not someone who goes to the end by justifying all means.

'Captain Meng...Don't worry...I'll talk to my parents and...'

The stupefied Meng ShaoFei raises his hand to stop the young man's chattering, all can see that he is totally dismayed by the news.

'Zhao Zi...Where is Tang Yi now?' Meng ShaoFei asked in dazed.

'In the unit one's investigation room...He is with Lawyer Li now...' Zhao LiAn replied, 'Ah Fei...Tang Yi asked everyone for not telling you...But I know that you will not forgive me if I don't tell you...'

'You did the right thing...' Meng ShaoFei almost leaves when Wang Huang holds his hand to stop him but he slaps the hand unconsciously.

Everybody is surprised, Meng ShaoFei is the most gentle person they know even to the criminal suspect. 'Oh, sorry...' Meng ShaoFei said dazedly.

'Captain Meng...Please, don't be like this...Let me help you...' Wang Huang pleads in desperation.

'Help me?'

'Yes...I care about you...' Wang Huang gripped ShaoFei's hands.

'You care about me?'

'Of course, I am...'

'Then, please do one thing for me...' Meng ShaoFei looked at the young man seriously, 'Don't involved yourself with me anymore...Just ignore me...I'm grateful you care of me but I'm more grateful if you don't pay any attention to me ever...'

Just like that, Meng ShaoFei leaves the dumbfounded young man. Zhao LiAn runs to follow his best friend as he worried about ShaoFei's mental state.

There are few flowers which you couldn't give recklessly to anyone else but Meng ShaoFei just planted the Butterfly-Weed between him and Wang Huang. A beautiful orange flower with mildly sweet vanilla candy-like fragrance but declare boldly 'STAY AWAY FROM ME!'


	20. THE WHITE TULIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

Meng ShaoFei half running to the interrogation room, he only has Tang Yi in his mind. Eight years ago, he was dying to drag the man into the room but today, his body is all senseless. Now he could understand why Zuo HongYe used to hate him to the bone.

'Where is he?' Meng ShaoFei asked panicky when he found the interrogation room is deserted.

'Ah Fei, calm down!' Zhao LiAn tried to calm his friend but ShaoFei is not listening as he rushes into the detention chamber.

'Captain Meng...' Gu DaoYi who sits with his wife catches the panicked man. 'What are you doing here?'

'Tang Yi...'

Gu DaoYi lowers his gaze as he doesn't know what to answer. See how Gu DaoYi fell silent, Meng ShaoFei pushes the man aside and strides towards the detention room.

'Sister-in-law!' Zuo HongYe holds the panic man. 'Sister-in-law...Calm down, Ah Yi is alright...'

'Where is he?'

'Inside...The investigation is not done yet...But if the worse happens then Ah De is here, we can just bail him out...Everything will be alright...' Zuo HongYe is so composed, this is not the first time she has to deal with this such matter. However, Meng ShaoFei is a police officer. He knows that in the murder attempt case, Tang Yi can't be bailed out.

Meng ShaoFei takes a deep breath, sit on the nearby bench. He glance at HongYe who did her best to calm down, he can't let her know that he knows that she is just acting. Meng ShaoFei clenches his fists and after he drinks the water offered by Gu DaoYi, the situation quite down.

'Tang Yi!'

After subduing himself, using his position as a police captain, ShaoFei gets into the detention chamber.

'ShaoFei...' Tang Yi who lean on the iron bars surprised as he saw his lover walk inside. 'What are you doing here?' The man then turns to Li DeLun who stands not far from him. 'Who's told him?'

'How should I know!?' Li DeLun was equally confused.

'Zhao Zi told me everything...' Meng ShaoFei walks sluggishly to his beloved, leans his head to the bars.

'ShaoFei...' Tang Yi holds ShaoFei's shaky hands and hugs him through the bars. 'I'm alright...It's okay...I'm alright...'

'It's my fault...It's all my fault...' Meng ShaoFei rests his forehead on his lover's chest, 'I'm sorry...'

'What are you talking about...' Tang Yi snorting, kiss ShaoFei's hair, and caressing it. 'It's nobody's fault, silly...'

'But I should know that the boy is already bothering you since the beginning...' Meng ShaoFei clutching tightly on his lover.

'Why do you so panic? It's not the first time I'm here...' Tang Yi tried his best to comfort ShaoFei.

'You never know what I'm going through during that time...But we have no other choice as you have to pay for what you have done...' Meng ShaoFei not even lifts his face, 'I can't imagine losing you in the same way...Especially because it's not your fault...'

'Captain Meng...They can't prove that Tang Yi is guilty, he freed from the suspect status is just a matter of time...' Li DeLun comforting the man.

'I know...' Meng ShaoFei grips the bars tightly. But he also knows that the time will not be short, nobody knows what will be happening during the time.

************************************

'Father! Father!'

Wang Huang rushes into the Manor, searching for his family.

'What happens?' Wang Hai and Wang XiuYing who relaxing on the sofa raise their head as they are confused, even Wang JiaHao and Wang WuShuang who play _weiqi_ _*_ halted as they heard the scream.

'Father...We need to call Lawyer Han...We must bring him out!'

In depression, Wang Huang forgets how to talk straight. His voice is trembling as he remembers how Meng ShaoFei pushed him away, not in his life he ever feels this dejected.

'Xiao Huang, calm down...Who we should bring out? Who's entangled with the law?' Wang XiuYing calming down his son.

'It's President Tang, Mom...'

'President Tang!?' Wang Hai surprised, 'What happens to him?'

'Those idiot police officers arrest him...'

'On what accuses!?' Wang Hai is even more surprised.

'Assassination attempt...'

'To who?' Wang XiuYing can't hide her shock.

'To me!'

'Huh!?'

Now the whole family is startled by the news, they look at each other in horrid.

'On what base!?' Wang Hai perplexed, 'Every misunderstanding is cleared up, there is nothing left to be grudged about...'

When he heard the question, Wang Huang only can lower his gaze. See how his son is speechless, Wang Hai scrutiny his eldest son. 'Ah Huang...Is there something you didn't tell us?'

Everyone speechless after they heard Wang Huang's story, not one of them ever thought that this young man will do something stupid.

'Really! Give you advice is just like playing the lute before a cow!' Wang Hai can't be more furious.

'Father, I never thought that it will end up like this...' Wang Huang regretted, 'Those police officers are so short-minded...Just because they can't find the culprit, they give us a scapegoat...'

'The flies never infest an egg without cracks!' Wang Hai lost his patience, 'If you never provoke President Tang, he will never act based on his annoyance to you...Those police officers will not suspect him...'

'Father...You can scold me later...I'll accept any punishment you'll give me...But now please help me...Otherwise, Captain Meng will never forgive me...'

Wang WuShuang rolls his eyes, no matter what the one that his brother thinks is only Meng ShaoFei.

'If the nest is overturned is there any egg which left unbroken? Do you never think about it? Now, what gain you got from your past action!?'

'Husband! Xiao Huang tried to mend his mistake why you have to scold him that harshly!?' Wang XiuYing stood for her son. 'All that we must do is help President Tang out from the suspicion...'

'Wife...How can you expect that I will find ivory in a dog's mouth?' Wang Hai turns his head as he also confuses, 'Now that disease penetrates the vital, how we can remove the firewood from under the pot?'

Wang JiaHao sighs heavily, 'If the disease already penetrates the vital then all we need to do is prescribe the right medicine for the symptoms...However, this situation is not beyond the reach of the whip...'

Wang Huang's face brightens as he saw his grandfather make a move.

'Xiao Huang now you've fallen into a ditch at least learn from it...As you set a fire on the city gates, it's also killing the fishes in the moat down below...In the future, don't lift a stone just to drop it on your own feet...' The old man stands from his seat, 'WuShuang...Let's go...'

'Father...Where are you going?' Wang Hai confused.

'Deal with the problem...Where else?'

'It's already late...Why not wait till tomorrow?'

'Ah Hai...Pluck the flower when they bloom...Wait and you will get only the twig...' The old man said meaningfully.

'Grandfather...Let me go with you...'

'Xiao Huang...You can't put out the fire while holding the firewood...' Wang JiaHao cut his grandson's request. 'Now just stay here and be a good boy!'

'Ge...Don't worry...We'll bring back your Captain Meng's forgiveness for you...' Wang WuShuang patted his brother's shoulder before he walks beside his grandfather.

************************************

It's a late-night but elegant footsteps echoed in unit one's hallway, Wang JiaHao walks with Wang WuShuang to see the unit one's Captain himself. His face is clean and bright, his stance is firm despite his age and his majestic aura is swarms throughout the air, make everybody bow in deep respect. Even Gu DaoYi, Zuo HongYe, and Jack can't escape from the charm.

'Master Wang, what brings you to this place...?' Unit one's Captain uses the backward sleepers just to greet the head of the Wang family.

'I heard from my grandson that you caught an innocent man and make him become the suspect of my grandson's murder attempt case...' Wang JiaHao replied.

The Captain lowered his gaze before he replies, 'Master Wang...Our suspicion is based on the evidence which we found in the field...'

'Evidence?'

'True...This evidence is pointed straight to Mr. Tang...'

Zou HongYe almost shouts something when her husband holds her back, shaking his head as a code to keep silent.

'How can you say so?' Wang WuShuang confusedly asked.

'A few months ago in an Italian restaurant...'

'Just because my brother declares his challenge against Mr. Tang, you make Mr. Tang as the suspect!?' Wang WuShuang cut the Captain's reasoning, 'Then Captain, seems you will have a lot of suspects...As the person who was challenged by my brother is not only Mr. Tang...'

'The problem is Mr. Tang is not just anybody...' The Captain retort, 'He used to be the leader of the well-known mob organization...He even killed someone with a strong alibi...'

'Will the police found out if he didn't turn himself in?' Wang WuShuang asked indifferently. 'He was nice enough to let you find a light on your hit-on-the-wall investigation and you return his kindness with hostility...'

'Young Master Wang...There is no rifling mark in the bullet shot to your elder brother...Someone who hired to kill him is a trained person...'

'You can't peek the leopard through the tube...' Wang WuShuang answered back even before the captain finish his sentence, 'For someone who braves enough to broke into Chai Jin's main office and deal with the best bodyguards of Hong Kong just to kick my brother's ass do you think this person will bother to hire a sniper to kill him?'

'Captain...Just because he stands in the field of melon and under the plum tree it doesn't mean that he is the thief...' Wang JiaHao supported his grandson's statement. 'Please don't use dog's tail to replace the sable...We expect the lamb meat which the head is hanged...Don't deceive us with dog meat...'

'...'

Now that the Wang Family themselves speak up for Tang Yi, the Captain becomes as silent as the cicada in the winter. Meanwhile, Gu DaoYi, Zuo HongYe, Zhao LiAn even Jack only can watch the event in great astonishment.

************************************

'ShaoFei...It's late already, you better go home with HongYe and DaoYi Ge...Stay up till this late is not good for your health...' Tang Yi pat his lover's head but Meng ShaoFei shakes his head, his hands clutch even stronger to Tang Yi's shirt. 'Can you stop acting so cute...In this such moment act cute is a crime you know...' Meng ShaoFei is not replying but buried his face even deeper to his lover's hug, 'Gosh! You killing me...' Tang Yi sighed.

'Ah Fei!!!' Zhao LiAn showed up from behind the door with another police officer, 'The suspicion is canceled...Tang Yi is free...'

'What!?'

Everybody inside the room was stunned. Different from Tang Yi and Meng ShaoFei who brightened, Li DeLun is on his highest alert.

'How come? Are you found another clue?' Li DeLun asked the police officer. As a lawyer, he knows precisely that there are no police release their suspect just like that.

'No...' The police officer replied.

'No!?' Meng ShaoFei frowned, 'Then why? Are you people catch suspects based on guess and let them go arbitrarily?'

'Someone pour water from the rooftop of a high tower...' The police officer replied without intent to hide his annoyance, 'You lucky that Master Wang himself stand up for you...' He busies to find the right key for the bars.

'Master Wang?' Li DeLun frowned, 'President Wang knows this matter?'

'Maybe it's Wang Huang who told him...' Zhao LiAn replied when Meng ShaoFei reluctant to reply.

'How can he know?' Tang Yi frowned.

'Well...Because he was with Ah Fei when I told him that the police arrested you...'

'And why that Wang Huang was with you!?' Tang Yi looks at his lover who avoiding his gaze.

'Ah Fei...Master Wang said that he wants to talk to you...' Zhao LiAn ignoring Tang Yi's emotion.

'Mr. Wang Hai wants to talk to me?'

'No...The one who comes for Tang Yi is not Mr. Wang Hai but his father...Mr. Wang JiaHao and Wang WuShuang...' Zhao LiAn proceeds.

'Ohhh...Okay...' The want-to-escape Meng ShaoFei half running out of the chamber.

'What you mean by okay!? You don't answer my question yet!' Tang Yi almost screamed, 'Meng ShaoFei!!!' Tang Yi shouted as his lover walks fastly, ignoring him. 'Damn! To think that he was so clingy until a moment ago...' He smacks the bars out of irritation as the police officer is not yet found the right key.

************************************

Meng ShaoFei strides to the place shown by Zhao LiAn where Wang JiaHao already waits for him. As this man helps Tang Yi, Meng ShaoFei has no grudge against any of the Wang family anymore.

Do you know my love, my precious that separates from you mean hell for me...

To think that I'll not be able to see you every day is suffocating me...

Your face is painting before my eyes, the first thing I want to see when I'm open my eyes and the last thing I want to see when I close my eyes...

Your voice is music in my ear...The only muse for my delicate heart...

You are my breath, my heartbeat...Without you, I'm equally dead even I'm alive...

For me to hurt you, I will never forgive myself. Even present you a field of the white tulip, it's not enough to represent my regrets...

So please just stay with me as you are my world...

************************************

*) _Weiqi: This is an abstract strategy board game for two players in which the aim is to surround more territory than the opponent. The game was invented in China more than 2,500 years ago and is believed to be the oldest board game continuously played to the present day._

_In Japanese known as go / igo game, in Korea known as paduk / baduk._


	21. THE ROSE OF SHARON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

'Officer Zhao...Did you mention the right name?' Li DeLun asked, there is something odd with him but in the heat of the moment no one pays attention to his expression.

'Yes...I've mentioned the right name...' Zhao LiAn replied calmly then walks outside, leave the dumbfounded lawyer.

'What happens?' Tang Yi asked confusedly to the Lawyer who always stands by his side.

Li DeLun just looks at Tang Yi, many things he wants to said but it seems stuck in his throat. It reminds Tang Yi of Meng ShaoFei when he about to say about Chen WenHao, make Tang Yi can't just let it slide.

Slowly he approaches the keep-thinking man who seems so deep in thought and not aware of his must-be-answered question.

'What...Happens...!?'

Tang Yi's heavy presence pushed the Young Lawyer to reply, 'It's about Wang JiaHao...'

'What with him...?'

'There is something odd with this man...'

'How odd?'

'I don't know how to begin...' Li DeLun takes a deep breath before he proceeds, 'He is the second son of the Wang family in his generation...My Mentor once told me that Wang JiaHao is the smartest person in his family but has no ambition...He always spent his time reading instead of leading the company left by his grandfather so it's just natural that his elder brother Wang JiaMing was the one who leads both the Wang family and Chai Jin company...'

'Then...'

'Then the oddity started at eight years ago...When the healthy Wang JiaMing suddenly got a heart attack, on the verge of death, instead of his beloved wife and daughter, he gave all the inheritance to Wang JiaHao...' Li DeLun sighed, 'Soon after he gains the position, Wang Jiahao made a huge restoration inside the Chai Jin...'

'I heard about that...He changes the board of directors, sends his son, Wang Hai to lead the Taiwan branch...Remove Chu GuanJiang from the main lead position, degraded him into mere director whatsoever...' Tang Yi proceeds, 'But what so odd with that...He is the blood brother of Wang JiaMing...Besides Chai Jin flourished even rapidly since Wang JiaHao takes the leads...'

'Did you ever heard the story about how Emperor TaiZong of Tang dynasty ascended to the throne?'

'What the connection?'

'Did you?'

'By killing his brothers...Embushed them in Xuanwu gate...' Tang Yi halted after he learned something.

'Nobody can prove that he might be the one behind the scene of his brother's sudden death...Not long after, his brother's widow, Wang HuiFen litigated him for the inheritance but she lost because the witness of Wang JiaHao is their family attorneys, the family doctors, and one of their younger sisters Wang JiaHong...But then Wang JiaHong fell from the stairs and become disabled until now...Some of the people witnessed she fought with Wang JiaHao before she fell...For the forgotten heir to fly in the sky like the legendary Fei Huang...No one knows what kind of dirty secret is kept under his sleeves...But for his capability to lead, nobody dares to question Wang JiaHao...'

'How about Wang JiaMing's daughter? She is not suing him too?'

'No, she doesn't...'

'Why?'

'Because she is a nun...'

'A nun?'

'Mhm...I heard she became a nun at her young age...She doesn't pay attention to the company business...'

'Maybe the Wang JiaMing's wife is not capable enough...'

'Not capable enough...She is one of the great entrepreneurs in Hong Kong since her maiden days...Chai Jin makes many breakthroughs under her leadership...' Li DeLun replied, 'But soon after Wang JiaHao gets his position, he deposed her...'

Tang Yi lowers his gaze, for Li DeLun to look so tensed, this is not just a simple problem.

'If Wang JiaHao is that capable, why didn't he take the inheritance since long time ago? Why just now?'

'No one knows what in the old man's mind...' Li DeLun replied, 'But if we tracing his past action...All he did is secure his heirs' position in Chai Jin...'

'Everybody has their way to reach their objective...We don't need to bother by their internal problems...' Tang Yi tried to push aside Li DeLun's thoughts.

'You don't get what I meant...This man knows how to play with psychology...He is well known for his psychology traps...' Li DeLun cut Tang Yi's words.

'Psychology trap?'

'Many people call it the hedge maze phenomenon...'

'The hedge maze phenomenon?'

'Do you ever tried the hedge maze? Several people can get into the entrance together but only a few can find the way out...Many times, some of them get out from different exit doors, while some others are stuck inside...Do you know why?'

Tang Yi lowers his gaze, this man's paradigm is too wide to ignore.

'That because in the hedge maze, everyone's points of view and mental state are challenged...When all you can see just greenery, without any clue which one way should you take...That is the time when the real you will take control of your judgment...some compose some other hysterical until one certain point they start to scattered around...He manipulates their mind, creates a hodgepodge that ignites small bicker which easily turns into a disagreement and the disagreement turns into conflict...Each person takes their own way...From this point, he will use your true character to his advantage to gain his goal by his capability to manipulate...' Li DeLun looks at Tang Yi seriously. 'This is how he controls the whole Chai Jin...'

'So...?'

'Tang Yi...Someone who could conjure up clouds with one turn of his hand and rain with the other currently stands at Wang Huang's side...What makes you think that he helps you sincerely...What if all that he does is just the beginning of his plan to separate both of you...' Li DeLun looks at Tang Yi, 'You already know how troublesome it is to deal with the sly little fox...As now we have to deal with the sly old fox...I'm afraid that this time, Captain Meng lost his way to escape...'

'You exaggerating...'

'I know that for sure...'

'You talk as if you were once a victim of his deception...' Tang Yi was teasing but Li DeLun eyes warned him that this is not a laughing matter.

'Not me...But my mentor...' The lawyer replied. 'He used to be determined to figure out what happened inside Chai Jin...Wang HuiFen is his best friend after all but after some periods, he was changed...'

'I don't mean anything but money can change someone...'

'If only the answer is that simple then I'll accept that...But no...' Li DeLun sighed.

'How can you so sure?'

'Can you accept when someone says that Captain Meng is corrupt?' Li DeLun stares at Tang Yi, make the man figure that the Lawyer is not played around. 'My Mentor is just like Captain Meng in that regard...'

Tang Yi stares at the unhappy lawyer, of course, he discerns how complicated the situation is.

'But no matter how sly that old fox, he forgets about one thing...'

'What?'

'Me...'

Tang Yi replied in certainty. He faces many life-threatening situations in his whole life, there is no way he let a single man smashed his dignity.

************************************

An eminent aura engulfing him soon after Meng ShaoFei enters the room where the two important members of the Wang family waiting for him.

'Master Wang?'

An old man wrapped in black silk _tangzhuang_ _*_ stands in the front of the wide window, slowly turn around when he heard ShaoFei's greeting. Smiles friendly, the embroidery of two facing dragons along its knot buttons shining brightly in the dimmed light.

'Captain Meng...' Wang JiaHao replied the greeting.

'I am...' Meng ShaoFei somehow can't do anything rude, especially because the one who appears before him is a parent figure.

'I'm Wang JiaHao...You must have been meeting both my grandsons, Xiao Huang and WuShuang...'

'I have...'

'Captain Meng...I'm here to deliver my deep apology to both of you and Mr. Tang for this inconvenience...'

'No...' Meng ShaoFei hold the old man, 'I believe that nobody wants this incident to happen...Besides because of your help, Tang Yi is free now...I'm the one who should grateful for your kindness...' He proceeds as he can't accept the apology from the elder.

'Captain Meng...About Xiao Huang, I hope you can forgive him too...He is not a bad child...It just he sometimes does something reckless, he is still so young after all...'

Meng ShaoFei lowers his gaze. Considering the past incident, if necessary, he doesn't want to have anything that relates to this young man anymore.

'I know that his past action is what brought the situation to go this far, but he didn't plan this whole thing...He might be using an ingenious and unexpected ploy, but he is not a person who able to stand still while watching the fire burn on the other side of the river...'

Meng ShaoFei lifts his face, this old man is right. If Wang Huang is harboring ill intentions then Wang JiaHao will not come for the rescue in the late night, Tang Yi will not free from the suspect status. Wang Huang is also the victim from another point of view, nevertheless.

'He is so sad when you pushed him away...I'm afraid that the child will reduce to a mere skeleton by his grieves...So please visit us as soon you have time, let him feel relief to know that you are no longer angry with him...'

'I understand...I will pay a visit to Wang manor soon...'

************************************

'Ah Yi...' Zuo HongYe has never been this happy.

Tang Yi smiles and welcomes the lady's hug, 'Are you alright?'

'It's should be me the one who asking...' Zuo HongYe hit her brother's chest, 'Really...If not because Master Wang, I don't know what we should do to help you...'

Tang Yi froze after heard the statements, 'What you meant?'

'Ah Yi, you should see how Master Wang and his grandson defend you...Their arguments are irrefutable, the Captain's face was as pale as a sheet...He has no option but to let you go...I don't understand how this Wang Huang could have a wonderful grandfather and a good younger brother...' Zuo HongYe speaks uncontrollably.

'His grandson?' Tang Yi frowned.

'His second grandson...His name is Wang WuShuang...We never met him yet as he just arrived a few days ago with his grandfather...' Zuo HongYe proceeds, 'When I saw them both, I start to think that maybe Wang Huang Is not that evil...You know that he is a spoiled brat, maybe that is the reason why he is so annoying...But when he realized that his action brought difficulties for someone else, he tried to mend...Please don't get me wrong...I still think that he is irritating...But maybe not that much...'

Tang Yi glance at Gu DaoYi and Jack who just stand and quiet, but their eyes are equally agreed on HongYe's words. At that moment, Tang Yi looks at the man who just standing behind him, stares at him with an i-told-you look.

************************************

Meng ShaoFei escorts the important members of the Wang family out of the CIB building, lowering his body as respect when the car leaves the lot.

'You right about him, WuShuang...'

'About what?'

'That he has that Devil's Snare air around him...' Wang JiaHao replied, 'But his personality is as pure as white myrtle...I think I understand why my grandchildren attracted to this man...'

Wang WuShuang not replying, just smiles widely.

************************************

It's almost early morning when they reach home. Under the shower that didn't pour, Tang Yi let his sweetheart scrubs his body. Equally unclothed, Meng ShaoFei diligently cleans the sturdy torso before him, every inch without missed. When he scrubs the back, suddenly ShaoFei rests his forehead on his lover's spine.

'What happens?'

'I escaped the worst by a hairbreadth...' Meng ShaoFei replied, 'I thought I can't hug you again tonight...Thank God...Thank God...'

Tang Yi sighs slowly, his will to scolds his lover for ignoring him in the detention room is gone. 'I think I told you already...'

'About what?'

'That acting cute is a crime...'

'Tang Yi!' Meng ShaoFei smacked his lover's back until the man grimaced in pain, 'I've been very serious here...Why don't you stop joking!'

'How can I believe that you are serious if you keep seducing me?'

'When do I seduce you!?'

Tang Yi sighs, he pulls ShaoFei's hand and entrapped the man to the wall under the shower. 'You keep rubbing your body on me...Still, you ask me how do you seduce me...'

Meng ShaoFei gazing at the man before him, the man he thought he can't feel tonight but now, their face is less than an inch away. Ignoring everything, he just plunges himself into Tang Yi's embrace.

'Then...Let's do it...' Meng ShaoFei whispered, 'I want you in the deepest part of me now...'

Tang Yi clenches his eyes shut, his self-control is crumbling in instant. Under the pouring water, the failed supernova blast turns into the black hole and sucking him into the core.

My love, I'm dying...

Your love is brighter than sunshine yet darker than dusk.

Make me fly as free as the birds in the sky yet entrapped in a center of the labyrinth...

Your love just like the rose of Sharon...It's beautiful yet invasive...Make me delighted yet consumed completely...

My love, I'm alive...As long as you with me, I'm alright...

************************************

_*) The_ _Tangzhuang_ _, a traditional Chinese coat, developed from the_ _Magua_ _of the Qing Dynasty_


	22. THE SNAPDRAGON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

The sun is already emerging long ago in the eastern sky but Meng ShaoFei seems too lazy to leaves the bed. It's already these three days he spent every morning cuddling with his lover instead of searching a breakfast.

Tang Yi himself doesn't mind indulging in this intimacy as he will not find a clingy Meng ShaoFei every day, so he wants to enjoy every moment his lover clinging to him.

'Tang Yi...'

'Mmm...'

'Can we talk?'

'About what?' Tang Yi busy caressing his lover's neck with his nose, sometimes he bites the white neckline playfully.

'Wait...Wait...I can't talk if you do that...' Meng ShaoFei's voice is trembling, as his desire starts to burn.

'Just talk...' Tang Yi seems doesn't pay any attention to what his lover about to say as his hands keep caressing ShaoFei's body relentlessly.

'It's about Wang Huang...' Meng ShaoFei pushed the name in the middle of his erratic breath.

Like being splashed with hundreds of liters of liquid hydrogen, Tang Yi is frozen, his fiery passion subsided into subzero as he heard that name escaping from his lover's mouth.

Without any words, he stands up, takes his dark blue sleeping robe, and walks away.

'Tang Yi...Master Wang is already helping us...Even though Wang Huang is troublesome but he is not evil...' Meng ShaoFei pleads, 'At least let's go to the Wang manor to pay our gratitude...'

'I will send him my gratitude...But I will never visit the Wang Manor...'

'But...Tang Yi, I'm already agreed...'

Tang Yi sighs as he asks, 'Then...Will you go without me?'

'No...'

'Then tell every member of the Wang family who asks you that we'll go together but I'm very busy right now...' Tang Yi lifts his lover's face, 'Understand?'

'Mhm...'

See how his lover has become very obedient lately, Tang Yi starts to think that spent few hours in the detention room experience was actually quite good.

People said that a good fortune forebodes bad luck, which may, in turn, disguise a good fortune. However, we should not forget that blessings tend to come along alone but troubles often come together, as even the tree wants to remain quiet but the wind won't stop.

Tang Yi is in the middle of a meeting when his secretary informs him that Wang JiaHao wants to meet him.

'Don't let him in...' Li DeLun clasps Tang Yi's hand right when the man about open his mouth for answering.

But composed Tang Yi replies, 'I'll see Master Wang soon after my meeting is finished...'

'Are you nuts? I told you not to meet him already...' Li DeLun scolded Tang Yi after he closed the phone.

'What's wrong with meeting him?' Zuo HongYe asked, confused with the young lawyer's attitude.

'Lawyer Li is there something you didn't tell us?' As an elder, Gu DaoYi sure can see many hidden things.

'DaoYi Ge, you don't have to think too far...' Tang Yi cut the question, 'Ah De just doesn't want me to involve with the Wang family members any further...'

Gu DaoYi nod understandingly even he is not convinced with the answer.

'Ah De...We can't just dislike whole the Wang family just because of the past incident...Besides, Master Wang and Wang WuShuang just mended everything that night...We need to thank him for coming in person just to help us...' Zuo HongYe speaks up. 'Ah Yi...How about letting Master Wang enter now? We have finished with the meeting after all...'

Soon after Tang Yi nodding, Zuo HongYe walks outside followed by her husband leaves the young lawyer who glances at Tang Yi, demanding an explanation.

'HongYe is right...I need to thank him in person...' Tang Yi replied, 'Besides a mighty dragon can not subdue a local snake...'

Li DeLun rolls his eyes. 'If you think that way, then why don't you just go visit the Wang Manor?'

'This and that are two different things...'

'How it's different?'

'I don't mind to face him alone...But if I go to Wang Manor, it's meant I will bring ShaoFei to the tiger's den...'

Li DeLun lifts his eyebrow in amazement. Despite everything, Tang Yi is still Tang Yi whatsoever. 'Fine...I understand...' Li DeLun sighed, 'But remember...When the fox preaches, watch your geese...' He said.

After Tang Yi replied with a single nod, Li DeLun leaves him. The man just opens the door when Gu DaoYi about to knock it for Wang JiaHao, make Li DeLun taken by surprise.

Recognizing the young lawyer, Wang JiaHao smiles. 'Nice to see you again, Lawyer Li...'

Li DeLun lifts his business smiles but even the stupid will find the awkward inside the smile. 'Nice to see you again, Master Wang...' He replied, 'Please come in...'

'Thank you...'

Soon after the elder walks inside the room, his aura spreads like a strong pheromone which captivates his surroundings even Tang Yi is taken aback by the senior's grace.

Now Tang Yi understands what Li DeLun's meant that no one can escape from the old man. If only Tang Yi is not well trained by his hard past life, he will act like the other who can't help but lift the tray up to their eyebrows for this man.

Slowly, the Wang JiaHao shifts his gaze across the room. When his old eyes spotted Tang Yi, he was stunned for a moment. Both Tang Yi and Li DeLun somehow feel deja vu with his reaction. But soon, the old man smiles widely.

'President Tang?' Wang JiaHao asked.

'I am...' Tang Yi replied.

'I'm Wang JiaHao...'

'I know that, Sir...' Tang Yi replied fastly, 'Please allow me to gratefully thank you for your kindness last time...'

'Not necessary, President Tang...' The old man replied, 'We might be hit someone but we never slap the face...As we believe that you are innocent, then make sure that you are free from the suspect's status is a must...'

'I'll take my leave...Please excuse me...' Li DeLun decided to step back.

The young lawyer about to rush soon after Tang Yi nodded when Wang JiaHao holds him, 'Lawyer Li...I heard what happened between you and Lawyer Han...Given your good relationship in the past, I hope you willing to pay a visit to him...He is your mentor, nonetheless...'

Li DeLun swallows his saliva in pain, there are many undescribable expressions on his face.

'Ah De...Just remember to check the documents I gave you...' Tang Yi said, snapped the young lawyer from his deep thought.

'Mhm...' Li DeLun nodded and leaves that place in a hurry.

'So...Master Wang...What can I do for you?' Tang Yi asked while gestured to the guest to take a sit.

Wang JiaHao smiles and sits in the front of the younger man, 'President Tang, I come here to invite you and Captain Meng personally to our humble house...Let's forget every incident in the past and starts everything in the new horizon...'

'I'd love to...' Tang Yi replied, if it's a new horizon then he prefers never to know the Wang family. 'But Master Wang, you know that Shi Hai is just barely can walk. Different from the steady strong Chai Jin, Shi Hai still needs many improvements in almost all sectors. As it will take a lot of time, I'm afraid that I might not be able to visit you in this short time...'

Wang JiaHao smiles even wider, 'Of course...Of course...The talented are kept busy...Alright, then I should not bother you...'

That what the old man said, but suddenly his eyes spotted a chess set in the middle of the room, a large western chess set made from Swarovski crystal. The golden and silver coin which planted in the bottom of the chess piece which represents the black and white side, shining brightly under the crystal lamp which hanged exactly above the round black marble table where the chess set placed.

'President Tang loves playing chess?' The old man asked.

'Just so so...'

'Do you mind playing one round against me?'

Tang Yi not replying just gestures to the old man to take a sit. Wang JiaHao pulls the mahogany chair behind the table, take the white side.

'Master Wang, as an elder...You suppose to take the black one...' Tang Yi tried to be nice.

'President Tang, I take the white side is because I'm much older than you...Anyway, aged ginger is much pungent...'

Tang Yi smiles, 'Then will you offer me some handicap too?' He asked just for teasing the old man, but Wang JiaHao lifts his face.

'Of course...I'll offer you five pieces of handicap...Please feel free to choose...'

'Master Wang...I'm not that helpless about chess games...' Tang Yi snorted.

'True...But if I said that we'll bet something on the chess game what would you do?'

Tang Yi halted, he clenches his jaw as he didn't see this coming but to give up halfway through is definitely not his style.

'What the bet?' Tang Yi asked finally.

'I'll give you five handicaps...If I can defeat you then...President Tang...You have to visit Wang Manor with Captain Meng tonight...But if you win...I will never bother you again...' The old man look at Tang Yi. 'What do you think?'

'Then I will not be polite...'

The old man's smile is widening as he gestures to Tang Yi for choosing his handicaps. Tang Yi picks the top five most crucial pieces, a bishop, a knight, two rooks, and of course, the queen then starts the game as he is the black side.

Tang Yi plays seriously, he can't effort to lose after having so many handicaps but Wang JiaHao really knows how to play his pieces.

'Master Wang really is an expert...' Tang Yi praise the old man.

'Experience can give way to skill...' The old man replied.

'Is that including the capability of influencing people?'

Listen to this question, Wang JiaHao is laughing. 'President Tang...I never influencing people...I just give them an option...It is them who choose their own way...'

'The hedge maze phenomenon...' Tang Yi mentioned it deliberately as he is curious about the old man.

'President Tang...Do you know what the hedge maze is?' The smile is diminished from Wang JiaHao's face, his face turns serious.

'Kind of a labyrinth...'

'Not precisely...' The old man answers, 'Labyrinth and maze are two different types...Both could be made by the hedge though...The labyrinth is a continuous single path that leads into the center, you can create mazes inside but you will reach the center eventually...Meanwhile, the maze has multiple paths with a lot of branches which leads to different exit gates...The labyrinth is a trap but the maze is a game...' Wang JiaHao lifts his face, look at Tang Yi. 'President Tang...This life is like a huge maze...Every human has to deal with it, seeking the path, decide the turn...argue over the choice then blame each other when they found the path is a dead-end...But do you know what the hedge is?'

Tang Yi shakes his head after making his move.

'Moral...Rules...Principles...' Wang JiaHao replied make Tang Yi frowned. 'Some people make their maze's hodgepodge more complicated by holding too tight on those principles and add even more limitations in their lives, while the other decides to break the hedges without caring as they are desperate...' Wang JiaHao proceeds, 'In difficulty, the real character appears...The character will determine the choice...The choice will lead to a decision...And the decision to the aftermath...' With his last sentence, Wang JiaHao slides his pawn to the end of the board on Tang Yi's side, 'Queen...And checkmate...'

Wang JiaHao said startling Tang Yi who still thinking about his next move, makes the younger man realize that his king has nowhere to escape. Tang Yi looked at the man who defeated him honorably, even he is upset but he has to accept it in the same manner.

'For Master Wang to go this far, Young Master Wang Huang must be very special for you...' He said out of annoyance.

Wang JiaHao stares at the man before him, blinking as he thinking and reply. 'President Tang...Xiao Huang is indeed my most brilliant grandson...But I love all my grandchildren equally...' The old man stands up, replied without offended, and before he leaves, he said with a smile. 'Then...See you again tonight in my house...'

************************************

'You did what!?' Li DeLun screamed his lung out when he found out. 'I already told you to be careful but why did you do the most reckless thing!?'

'He just asked me to play with him once...Who thought that he will use it to make a bet...'

'I thought I told you that he can make a psychology trap...How could you not realize when he secretly passes through the Chenchang road?' Li DeLun holds an urge to strangle the man before him.

Tang Yi leans his back on his leather chair, 'The wood is turned into a boat...I agreed with his challenge, as I promise I'll visit them with ShaoFei tonight...'

Li DeLun bumps his back on the wall, 'Then hone your sword and feed well your horse...' Li DeLun replied.

The snapdragon flower standing majestically in the field, showing up its graciousness, represent the inner power of perseverance. Who will think that the beautiful flower also represents deviousness? But somehow, no one could hate the flower...


	23. THE YELLOW ROSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

Tang Yi and Meng ShaoFei arrived at Wang Manor that evening. Once again, Meng ShaoFei is all nervous. Well, who's not? If one is standing at the door of a huge classic manor, that someone will shiver yet not cold. But Tang Yi is an exception, he calmly fixing his suit and walks with the butler inside.

In the middle room, the whole Wang family already waiting for them.

'Good evening, President Tang...Captain Meng...Welcome...' Wang JiaHao greeted them both.

'Good evening Master Wang...President Wang...Mrs. Wang...' Tang Yi greeted them back while ShaoFei lowers his head to show his respect.

'Where are the two boys?' Meng ShaoFei asked when he can find the troublemakers who successfully turn him into the center of gossip in the Criminal Investigation Bureau nowadays.

Wang Hai just about to reply when Wang XiuYing interrupts him, 'Captain Meng...I know that Xiao Huang made you upset...But when you angry with him, he was so sad...He even refuses to eat until today...'

'Huh!?' Meng ShaoFei gapped in disbelief, 'But...But...It's three days already...How is he?'

Wang Hai lowers his gaze, his face looks so worried. Tang Yi takes a deep breath, now he understands why Wang JiaHao forces him to visit the Wang Manor at all cost.

'Where is he?' Tang Yi asked, amazed everyone.

'He is in his room with WuShuang...' Wang XiuYing replied with a brightened face.

'I give you thirty minutes...If you still inside after the time is up, I'll get in...' Tang Yi glance at his lover. 'Understand?'

'Mhm...' Meng ShaoFei nodded.

'Captain Meng...This way...' Wang XiuYing opens the way for ShaoFei who following her obediently.

'President Tang...Please...' Wang JiaHao gestured at Tang Yi to take a sit.

'Thank you...' Tang Yi replied.

************************************

'Ge...How long you will stop eating like this?' Wang WuShuang scratched his head, 'It's not like Captain Meng will hate you for whole life...Give him some time...He will come and visit us...' WuShuang tried to convince his brother, 'That if his husband allows...' He muttered silently.

Suddenly, a big pillow almost landed on his face if Wang WuShuang's hand is not fast enough.

'Get lost!' Wang Huang shouted, 'I don't need you around just to add frost on the ice...'

'I just stated the truth...'

Sulking, Wang Huang turns his body, showing his back to his younger brother. Wang WuShuang dying to hold his laugh, his brother is so cute when he is sulking.

'Xiao Huang...' Wang XiuYing called her sulking son, 'Xiao Huang, come...Wash your face, Mother bring you your favorite dish...'

'Mother...Please leave me alone...'

'But Xiao Huang, you not eating for days...Your face is so pale...'

'Ge...Do you want to see Captain Meng in that appearance?'

As he keeps listening to his brother's teases, Wang Huang irritation reaches its peak. He grabs another pillow and throws it to WuShuang. But as WuShuang swiftly avoids it, the pillow flies in their mother's direction.

Wang XiuYing who brings a tray with her can't catch the pillow, only close her eyes. Both Wang Huang and Wang WuShuang only can gap as the pillow is beyond their reach, but luckily there is another hand that catches it before it hit Wang XiuYing.

'Captain Meng...' Wang Huang stiffened. 'Is that you...?'

'If this is not me then who? My ghost?' Meng ShaoFei irritated. 'What did you do? Not eating for days...Do you think that is a good thing to do? Make everyone who loves you worried sick?'

'I don't mean to...I just don't feel like eating...' Wang Huang lowers his gaze.

Wang WuShuang lifts one of his eyebrows, his harsh brother is turning into a good boy soon after he meets his Captain Meng.

'Just because you don't feel like eating, it doesn't mean you can stop eating...' Meng ShaoFei is more and more irritated. 'Now eat something...'

Meng ShaoFei takes the tray from Wang XiuYing and put it in front of the young man. Wang Huang takes the bowl from the tray but as he nervous, the bowl almost slips if not because Meng ShaoFei's reflexively caught it.

'Can you see it!?' Meng ShaoFei now really angry, 'If you do something just think about the consequence...'

'But if you are angry with me, I just can't think about anything else...All food tastes so plain...'

'Why should you go that far? Look at your face...As pale as the ghost...'

'If you late a few days more then my brother will turn into one...' Wang WuShuang muttered, hit Meng ShaoFei with a guilty conscience.

'Captain Meng, do you still angry with me?' Wang Huang voice sounds like a puppy.

Meng ShaoFei sighs, 'No, I'm not...' He replied.

'Really?'

'Mhm' ShaoFei nodded, 'Tang Yi is alright...The suspicion was revoked, I don't have any grudge against you...Even I have to say thanks to your grandfather and younger brother...' The man glances at Wang WuShuang gratefully.

Realize his brother's death glare, Wang WuShuang rubs his forehead as he says. 'I'm better to go downstairs...' He scooting away as soon as possible.

************************************

Less than thirty minutes, Meng ShaoFei steps down the stairs to the living room where Tang Yi is waiting.

'Luckily we are not delaying our visit...Otherwise, he will starve to death...' Meng ShaoFei looks at Tang Yi in deep concern, make Tang Yi lowers his gaze.

'That kid is just like that since his childhood...Once he decides something, he will never stop until he sees the yellow river...' Wang JiaHao replied with a smile.

'But why does he do that far just because I'm upset with him?'

Meng ShaoFei's question halt everyone's movement, turn their head to the man's stupid face. Wang JiaHao blinking in disbelief as he asks, 'Captain Meng really don't have an idea why?'

'No...Why?' Meng ShaoFei confusedly asked, somehow this situation is kind of deja vu for him.

'White myrtle, grandfather...White myrtle...' Wang WuShuang snorting.

Wang JiaHao smiles while sighs, he glances at his son who takes the newspaper, pretending to read.

'The table is ready, Sir...' The Butler interrupts the quiet moment.

'Then...Let's have our dinner...President Tang, Captain Meng...Please...' Wang JiaHao gestured his guests to follow him.

At the table, Diao Qian stands in the corner as she watching the servants and smiles soon she spotted Tang Yi and Meng ShaoFei. Wang Huang already sits near Diao Qian, he looks so much better now.

Look at a big table with a lot of food, one's should be delighted but ShaoFei even more nervous. He randomly pulls the chair without thinking, incidentally, the one besides Wang Huang. Tang Yi who understands his lover's nervousness, can't scold the man but sits beside ShaoFei and help him with the manner.

Wang Huang is not let the chance slide, he picks some delicious food and puts it on ShaoFei's plate. 'You don't have to worry Captain Meng, this is family dinner, not a formal one...' He comforts the man.

'Yes...Thanks...' Meng ShaoFei replied mindlessly.

'Try this...And this too...My mother who cooked this...It's delicious trust me...' Wang Huang takes some more delicious food to ShaoFei's plate, make the nervous man feels better.

Diao Qian stands close in her highest stance, her eyes regularly glance at Tang Yi. While everyone worries about Tang Yi's reaction, Wang Huang seems careless.

'For someone who almost turns into a ghost, you are so lively...' Tang sipping his water, calming himself down.

'Here we go...' Wang WuShuang muttered as Tang Yi already throw the challenge.

'For someone who lives, you are just like a ghost...' Wang Huang retort.

Everyone can't help but chuckles, even Diao Qian and Meng ShaoFei seems like Wang Huang won the round this time.

'I'm curious about something...WuShuang, are you a model?' Meng ShaoFei asked after sometimes, make the young man stopped.

'No...I'm not...' Wang WuShuang answered, 'I'm a researcher...'

'What!?' Meng ShaoFei surprised, 'What a waste...You have a handsome face and a nice figure...You can be a movie star...'

'Captain Meng...You praise me too much...'

'No, I don't...All girls in my office who said those and I'm agreed with them...'

'Captain Meng...I should say that I have a mixed feeling about you praising me...'

'What do you mean?'

'Well...I'm happy to hear you praise me, but...My brother and President Tang keep glaring at me since a few moments ago...' WuShuang scratching behind his ear.

'Huh?' Meng ShaoFei glance at Tang Yi and Wang Huang in turn but the culprits are pretending to eat.

'Captain Meng seems no longer nervous...' Wang WuShuang tried to mend the situation.

'He is nervous for every little thing...' Tang Yi answered.

'No, I'm not...' Meng ShaoFei retorted. 'I just normal...I'm not you who always compose and expressionless...'

'Who says? I'm a human...I've been nervous too once...'

'Is there anything which can make you nervous?' Meng ShaoFei asked incredulously.

'There is...'

'Why I never see it?'

'Because you forgot...'

'When is that?' Meng ShaoFei asked in disbelief.

'When I give you reply to your love confession four years ago...' Tang Yi replied nonchalantly.

Meng ShaoFei is blushed into his ear, his face feels so hot. To remember that they were in the middle of dinner with the Wang family. If he didn't think about the food on the table, he will pull the table cloth for covering his head. Luckily everyone pretending don't hear it even though they are amazed by Tang Yi as he can make that such an embarrassing statement with a stoic face.

'Captain Meng...Why did you choose to become a cop? Wang JiaHao asked which sounds like a random question.

Meng ShaoFei just about to open his mouth when Wang Huang replied the question for him, 'It's because his brother...'

Tang Yi freeze as he heard that, why does he never hear about this.

'Your brother?' Wang Hai frowned, 'Your brother asked you to become a cop?'

'No...Not like that...' Meng ShaoFei tried to explain, 'It's a long story after all...'

'We still have plenty of time...' Wang JiaHao answered.

'Well...After both of my parents died in an accident, I just live with my elder brother...He is just like a father to me, he took care of everything without letting me lost my childhood happiness...' Meng ShaoFei smile diminished as he proceeds, 'I never know what he did until one day when I'm in high school, I got a call that said he was in hospital...He was shot to by a police officer who tried to catch a drug dealer...'

'You should sue them!' Wang XiuYing sounds so furious.

'I can't...' Meng ShaoFei replied, he gulped in sadness. 'Because my brother was one of them...' Meng ShaoFei smiled bitterly, 'He did that so that I can live normally...He asked for apologies before he passed away and asked me to let his death go, to never holding a grudge...'

'Then...You must know the officer who shot your brother?' Wang Hai looks unhappy.

'Well...It's a duty call...We as police officers will shot the bullets one day...' Meng ShaoFei tried to avoid the topic, 'Besides my brother did the job despite the consequences...This outcome is inevitable...'

'But still, human life is human life even they are a cop, it doesn't justify their action...' Wang Hai refuses to let go.

'Ah Hai...Why do you act as if the one who gets killed is your family? Captain Meng already forgive them, you don't have to be that upset...' Wang JiaHao reminds his son.

'True, Father...Besides this cop was the one who takes good care of Captain Meng after the incident...Captain Meng considers her as his own mother...' Wang Huang tried to calm his father.

The frozen Yang Yi is even more stiffening, 'Is that officer is my mother?' Tang Yi asked without refrain.

'It's already years ago, and I've forgotten about the incident...' Meng ShaoFei tried to explain, he knows that Tang Yi is starting to angry.

'But why do I don't know anything about the incident?'

'President Tang...This story is nothing secret...The whole CIB know that...' Wang Huang stands for Meng ShaoFei, 'If you spent sometimes to talk with those guys, they will tell you...You can't blame Captain Meng for your own ignorance...' Wang Huang proceeds, he can't let the opportunity to fish in the muddled water slide.

Tang Yi clenches his fist, the boy is right, it's wasn't ShaoFei's fault. But the fact that another man knows better about his lover is bothering him. Slowly, he glances at the man who starts the topic. Did he know about this? Did he open the topic deliberately? Tang Yi clenching his jaws, tried his best to control himself.

************************************

'Look...Tang Yi...I'm sorry for not telling you, but I don't do it in propose...' Meng ShaoFei tried to mend the awkwardness as soon as they reach home.

'Then why?' Tang Yi asked, 'Because you don't want me to feel guilty?'

'It's not that! I just forgot...'

'You forgot the very important thing!?'

'It's just...That story is my sorrow...But...'

'But...'

'But when I'm with you, I forgot all of my sorrows so how can I remember!?' Meng ShaoFei's half shouted as he desperate, he is confused about how to explain.

Tang Yi shut his eyes. As he doesn't prepare for this cute answer, it's hit his self-control really hard. He takes his lover's hands, hugs him, and kisses him deeply. 'I'm sorry...It's my mistake.. ' He whispered. 'Then let's make a new memory...A new memory where just you and me inside...'

Meng ShaoFei smiles as he replied, 'Sure...Let's make the new one...'

Many colors of rose, yellow is one of them...

Many sides of love, jealousy is one of them...

Love, am I wrong when I'm possessive? Am I wrong if I'm selfish when it is about you?

I hate when someone else knows you more...

I hate when someone else makes you smile...

I'm sorry, but I want you just to look at me...

I'm sorry, but I want you just to be with me...

I'm sorry...As I want myself to become the center of your universe as you are my everything...


	24. THE ACHILLEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

That morning, Meng ShaoFei sits among his subordinates to discuss the next case. This time, diamond smuggling. They received reports from many parties regarding the existence of diamonds whose chemical composition is the same as blood diamonds, which unluckily, this case is quite new for them. As they are in the process of discussion, suddenly, few people knocking on the doors.

Lo Bao walks to the door just to find three men bring a tower of food boxes, make the young man have no option unless lets them in. Those police officers look at the food box towers which line up on the tables, glance at each other confusedly.

'Captain Meng...' One of the men asked.

'It's me...' Meng ShaoFei steps forward.

'Can you please sign this paper?'

'Wait...I didn't order these all things...' Meng ShaoFei was frightened. Only by a single glance at the box, he already knows that those food are so expensive, his whole month salary will not be able to pay the price.

'No, you didn't...Someone ordered it for you, the bills are paid off...' The man replied.

'Are you sure these food are sent to the right address?' Meng ShaoFei asked.

'Yes...It's written by Mr. Wang Huang for Captain Meng and unit three of the police department...Presents for public servants who always did their best for society...'

'What!?'

Meng ShaoFei doesn't have a chance to talking as his subordinates shouting happily then run to the food box, share those among them cheerfully.

'Captain Meng...Please sign here...' The man said once more, make Meng ShaoFei have no choice but sign the paper.

'Ah, Captain Meng...Mr. Wang said to give this to you after you sign the paper...' The man gives ShaoFei a pretty box.

'What is it?'

'Ruby Roman grapes...It's specially ordered from Ishikawa prefecture, Japan directly...Just for Captain Meng...' The man answered then leaves the dumbfounded police captain.

Meng ShaoFei opens the box, looks at a bunch of the deep red ping-pong ball size grapes on the box. 'What so special with this grape?' He frowned.

But still, he picks one and put it in his mouth. The perfect sweet taste without any hint of acid splashed inside his mouth soon after his teeth crash the fruit. Addicted by the taste, Meng ShaoFei put the fruit in his mouth one by one.

When the fruit is all gone, drown in his belly, Meng ShaoFei pursed his lips and says. 'Gosh...It is really good...'

************************************

That night, Tang Yi go home earlier than usual. ShaoFei rushes from upstairs to greet him at a lightning speed, plunges himself into the man's hug after giving him a sweet deep kiss.

'Have you eat yet?' Tang Yi asked.

'No...'

'Want me to cook something?'

'Sure...'

Tang Yi goes to the kitchen soon after he changed his clothes. After checking the refrigerator, he takes his apron and prepares the ingredients. Meng ShaoFei not just standing, after a while living with Tang Yi, he learns basic things about cooking as well.

'Tang Yi...'

'Hmmm...'

'In Taiwan, where we could find Ruby Roman grapes?'

Tang Yi stops as he thinking, 'I don't think we could find it in Taiwan...But we could order it from Japan if you like...' He said as he proceeds.

'Could we do that?' Meng ShaoFei brightened, 'Online order?' He asked while cutting the vegetables.

'Nope...Ruby Roman grapes are bought in the auction...' Tang Yi replied calmly.

'Auction!' Surprised Meng ShaoFei dropped the onion, unluckily rolls to under the counter.

'Mhm...The best quality is always obtained through the auction...'

'How much money should we spent on that?' Meng ShaoFei kneeling to reach the onion.

'We need to hire someone for auction, plus the price, the tax, and the packaging stuff to send the grapes here then it's around sixteen-eighteen thousand...'

'Not too expensive...' Meng ShaoFei answered from under the counter.

Tang Yi smiles, his lover is really simple-minded. 'That is in the US dollar...' Tang Yi finally said, he can't effort to see ShaoFei hysterical if he found out after the grapes were bought.

'What!? Ouch!' Meng ShaoFei hit his head on the counter as he stands abruptly, he forgot that he is still under the counter. 'You meant sixteen thousand in us dollar?'

'Mhm...' Tang Yi replied, 'But if you want it then I can buy it for you...'

Tang Yi turns his face from the stove only to find the stupefied Meng ShaoFei. How can he is not stupefied, he is in great shock as he had just eaten fruit with half a year of his salary worth in one go.

'What happens?' Tang Yi asked teasingly without realized what is actually bothering his lover. 'I told you this is not for making you stunned, I just don't want to deal with your upset when you find out later...'

'Oh...Yeah...Sure...Let's forget about it...' The dejected Meng ShaoFei decide to drop the case.

************************************

The food parades are not stopping, the following day another expensive food in massive amounts fills up the unit three desks.

'We just receive tons of food a few days ago...' This time, despite his team's complaints, Meng ShaoFei decides to refuse them, 'Can you just bring those back?'

'Captain Meng, I'm sorry we can't do that...' The delivery man replied.

'But why?' Meng ShaoFei asked, 'Tell Mr. Wang we really grateful, but we can't accept these extravagant gifts...It will be bad if the internal affairs consider this as bribery...'

'Senior...' Huang YuQi holds Meng ShaoFei from proceeds, 'The food or parcel which delivered for the whole team is not considered as a bribe...'

'Captain Meng...About that, you have to tell Mr. Wang yourself...As for us, if you refuse these gifts, we'll get the sack instantly...' The delivery man answered back.

'What!?'

'Ah Fei...We can't let someone fired just because we refuse the food...Besides, these foods will be wasted if we returned them...' Zhao LiAn backing Huang YuQi up.

Meng ShaoFei almost answers back when the delivery man says, 'Captain Meng...Please sign this...'

Single-minded Meng ShaoFei takes the pen and signs it without thinking, 'YuQi, can you estimate the price?' He said after he signed the paper.

'Mhm...' Huang YuQi nodded, 'It's pricy but not that expensive...Senior, just consider it as a present...' She batting her eyelashes.

'Captain Meng...' The delivery man calls the upset captain.

'What!?'

'This one is just special for you...'

ShaoFei froze as he heard those words, 'What...?' He asked in the highest suspicion. 'If that another grape then you better return them...'

'No, Captain Meng...These are mangoes...'

'Oh, just mangoes?' Meng ShaoFei squints his eyes.

'Yes...' The delivery man replied, 'Mr. Wang said he send a gift to Buddha with borrowed flowers...His friend brought this from Miyazaki, Japan as gifts...He sends you some...'

'Oh...Okay...Thank you...'

ShaoFei accepts the simple wooden box. As the box is not as fancy as the grape's, ShaoFei put down his suspicion. Zhao LiAn in another hand, tilt his head as he saw the wooden box, silently following Meng ShaoFei to his office and when ShaoFei unboxing the mango, Zhao LiAn eyes widening.

'Ah Fei...Is Wang Huang boy give you that?' Zhao LiAn asked.

'Yes...' Meng ShaoFei replied, 'Why?'

'I think he really likes you...'

'What you meant? It's just mangoes...'

'Ah Fei...It's not just mango...It's Miyazaki mango, you can see the sticker on the fruits...'

'Indeed...' Meng ShaoFei replied indifferently, 'The deliverer said that his friend brought it from Miyazaki...'

'Ah Fei...Miyazaki mango is not just mango...Do you know how much the price?'

Meng ShaoFei hands which almost cut the fruit halted as he listened to Zhao LiAn. 'How much?'

'It will depend on the quality...The cheapest is one hundred to two hundred US dollars...' Zhao LiAn replied, 'Ah Fei...The skin color is brilliant red and very smooth...I think this is the highest quality...'

Jack loves to spoil his boyfriend with high-quality food, so it's not strange if Zhao LiAn knows the expensive item. Without listening to the rest, Meng ShaoFei closes the wooden box and leaves his office in a rush.

'Eh, Ah Fei...Ah Fei!' Zhao LiAn tried to hold his friend but Meng ShaoFei is already disappeared behind the door.

'Shorty...What happened?' Jack showed up exactly after Meng ShaoFei leaves, he stares at his surrounding in amazement, 'Who sends these all things?'

Zhao LiAn grin as he explains everything to his boyfriend. Listening to the whole story, Jack smiles widely. Seems like Tang Yi's problem is never ends as long as Wang Huang is still alive.

Jack takes his cellphone and contacts Tang Yi, 'Ex-Boss...You have a situation...'

************************************

Soon after he arrived in Chai Jin's main office, Meng ShaoFei finds Wang Huang's office in a hurry and drops the box in front of the young man.

'Take it back!' He said in anger.

Look at the angry man, Wang Huang just smiles and calmly ask, 'Captain Meng, you don't like it?'

'It's not about likes or dislikes...I can't accept this extravagant gift...And the grapes...How much money you spent on it, I'll return it to you...'

Wang Huang sighs as he heard the words, 'Captain Meng, you hurt me...I just want to give something to you...But you return them to me...'

'If your gift is something normal then I will accept them...But this is too much!'

'It seems normal for me...'

'Can't you compare your salary and mine! Which part of your gifts which normal for me!?' Meng ShaoFei replied irritatedly.

Wang Huang stands from his chair, walks towards the upset man. 'Then tell me, Captain Meng...Is President Tang never give you any expensive gift?'

'Why do you bring up Tang Yi into this?'

'Because...You seem never to understand...Despite everything I said, no matter what I do...You never understand...' The young man walks closer and closer to Meng ShaoFei.

'What should I understand?' Meng ShaoFei is even more confused.

'Captain Meng...I...'

'There is nothing you should understand!' The thundered voice echoed after the door was opened unexpectedly.

'Tang Yi!?' Meng ShaoFei was surprised beyond words while Wang Huang clenches his fist in annoyance, why should this man showed up at the crucial moment.

Meng ShaoFei strides to his lover before Tang Yi did something stupid but Tang Yi not coming unprepared, he put a cheque slip on Wang Huang's desk.

'It's twenty-five thousand US dollars...I think it's enough to pay for the food and grapes you sent to unit three and my lover...I'm indebted to your grandfather, that is why I still hold myself...But next time, I won't be this polite!' Tang Yi said, 'Let's go...' He takes ShaoFei's hand, pulls him away from the spot.

************************************

Outside Chai Jin's office building, Tang Yi release Meng ShaoFei's hand and walks alone. ShaoFei knows exactly that his lover is beyond angry, 'Tang Yi...' He tried to call out but Tang Yi ignore him, 'Tang Yi... Listen to me first...'

'When will you plan to tell me all of this? If it's not because Zhao Zi told Jack everything then I will never know, won't I?'

'Look, I just don't want to make you worried...'

'Don't know anything about what happened to you is make me more worried...'

'I'm sorry...'

Tang Yi throws his face, he can't be soft right now.

'President Tang!'

Meng ShaoFei's eyes widening as he saw Wang Huang get out of the building, 'What are you doing outside!? You are a killing target!? Get inside!' He screamed.

Tang Yi sighs heavily, he turns around to grabs Meng ShaoFei's hand but Wang Huang is faster. Stands between Tang Yi and Meng ShaoFei, he pushes the cheque on Tang Yi's chest.

'You left something on my desk...'

'I think I make it clear...'

'I don't need you to return the money to me...What I did is what I want to...' Wang Huang looks at Meng ShaoFei, 'Captain Meng...I...'

'We talk later, now get inside!' Meng ShaoFei tried his best to pushes the boy but Wang Huang refuses to budge.

'I can't!' Wang Huang shouted, 'If I don't tell you now then...'

'Everyone get down!!!'

Diao Qian shouted as loud as she could as she runs towards Wang Huang. Meng ShaoFei quickly pulls the boy under his body while Tang Yi runs towards his lover.

Suddenly the situation becomes so quiet. Meng ShaoFei lifts his eyes, he is not hurt. 'Tang Yi!'

'I'm alright!' Tang Yi stood up from covering his lover's body.

But when they turn their head, Diao Qian slumped to the ground.

'Diao Qian!' , 'Miss Diao!'

************************************

'How is it?' Jack asked soon after he spotted Jiang JinTang.

'Your cousin is lucky...She wearing a bulletproof vest...Otherwise, she has to lose her hand...I don't know much about bullets but you right...There is no rifling mark...' Jiang JinTang whispered after he scrutiny the situation.

Jack glance at Tang Yi and the man nod meaningfully.

'Is everything alright?' Wang JiaHao walks closer along with Wang Hai.

'Everything is alright...But it will need quite a while for her to recuperate...' Jiang JinTang replied.

'Grandfather...'

'Xiao Huang...Are you alright, son?' Wang JiaHao hugs his grandson dearly.

'I'm alright...But Miss Diao...'

'It won't happen if you were not careless...' Wang Hai can't contain his upset.

'Ah Hai!' Wang JiaHao scolded his son. 'Where is Captain Meng?' He asked Wang Huang.

'I'm here, Sir...'

Wang JiaHao takes a deep breath, 'Captain Meng...I already talk to the CIB Commissioner...Until Miss Diao recovered, I will entrust my grandson's safety to you...You will receive the official later soon...'

Everyone who heard that shocked beyond words, Tang Yi almost say something when Meng ShaoFei holds him.

'I understand...' However, he is a cop who must follow orders.

'President Tang...' Wang JiaHao looks at the man who tried his best to contain his anger, 'We both have someone who we want to protect...I'm sure you understand what I meant...'

While Wang Huang smirks, Tang Yi clenches his fist and jaws.

Achillea...Achillea...You teach humans how to nurture their love carefully and then to trust that love will sustain them through whatever situation they face...But when two different concerns of love collide, then what would happen?


	25. THE PERUVIAN LILY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

'What did you mean by 'I understand'!?' Tang Yi's voice echoed in the Tang Mansion, even the birds flew away when the voice rumbled.

'Tang Yi...This is a direct command...I can't ignore it...' Meng ShaoFei tried to make his lover understand.

'On what reason!?' Tang Yi even angrier, 'You are a Captain for God's sake! If you just an officer I can accept that...But you are the leader of unit three...Does your unit have nothing to do!?'

'Many things!' Meng ShaoFei desperate, 'But what can I do? It's Commissioner himself who decides it...The official later is signed...'

'You can object!'

'I can't...Order is order...As a subordinate, I can't object...'

'Then leave the squad!'

'What!?' Meng ShaoFei shouted in disbelief, 'How can you say that? That is unreasonable!'

'Unreasonable!?' Tang Yi screamed even louder, 'You meant that your Commissioner is reasonable!? Wang JiaHao makes a request then he just signs the paper...So if one day that Wang JiaHao demands my head then you will gladly cut it off if your Commissioner agreed!?'

'Tang Yi!'

Meng ShaoFei lost his words to convince the angry lover. How come Tang Yi not upset? Not only because ShaoFei must protect Wang Huang, but he also has to stay in Wang Manor as well. Besides the idea of his lover has to stay on the same roof as his rival, the fact that the bullet used by the sniper can penetrate the bulletproof vest is killing him. At this point, what could protect ShaoFei's safety?

'Sister-in-law!' HongYe showed up with her baby and husband.

'HongYe...' Meng ShaoFei sighed in relief, 'Please help me...I don't know how to talk to him...'

'Sister-in-law...Is the order can not be canceled?'

'Unless the Commissioner himself, no one can...'

HongYe and Gu DaoYi glance at each other, they know it's not just heavy for Tang Yi but also a dilemma for Meng ShaoFei but they also know how hard Tang Yi is when he already decides something. Seems like Tang Yi and Wang Huang just is the same in this regard.

'Alright then...Let me talk to him, you wait here...'

'Thank you...' Meng ShaoFei takes XiaoYi from HongYe's hands and hugs the soft creature who never fails to give him comfort.

Gu DaoYi only could see how the usually cheerful man now slumps helplessly on the couch while carrying his daughter. DaoYi himself can not do anything to help the situation, he just hopes that HongYe can do something.

'Ah Yi...' HongYe calls out the stiff man who just stands in front of a large window. 'I heard about everything...'

Tang Yi did not even turn his head when he heard Hong Ye inside, he knows that HongYe will speak up for ShaoFei.

'Look, Ah Yi...Can we see it from the positive side? Master Wang thinks about his grandson's safety...Of course, he will choose the best man for that...If QianQian not hurts, he will not bother sister-in-law...'

'So I'm the one who has to suffer from thinking how my lover will become someone's shield!?'

'Ah Yi...This is not sister-in-law's fault...Why do you punish him that cruel...Even he is a Captain, he is a police officer nonetheless...All he can do is just follow his supervisor's command...'

'That is why I told him to quit...'

'What!?' HongYe couldn't believe her ears, 'Ah Yi...How could you do that? You know exactly how sister-in-law loves his job...'

'That is my final decision...' Tang Yi replied curtly, 'Meng ShaoFei...If you dare to leave this place for Wang Manor...We through...' After throwing his last sentence, the man walks upstairs and leaves the dumbfounded people.

************************************

'Captain Meng...DaoYi Ge...' Li DeLun half run into the house, 'I just heard about what happened...Where is Tang Yi?'

'Upstairs...' Meng ShaoFei seems so weak.

'HongYe...' Li DeLun looks at the hopeless lady confusedly, 'What happened?'

'Ah De...' HongYe almost cries when she finally told everything to the young lawyer.

'What...' Li DeLun gaps in disbelief but when he looked at the dejected Meng ShaoFei, he knows it's not a laughing matter.

Without delay, the young lawyer climbs the stairs to find Tang Yi. The man is smoking on the veranda, looks directly at the lotus pond.

'Are you serious with what you just said?' He asked the silent man.

'Do I ever play around?'

'So it's basically 'Me or your job which more important' issue...' Li DeLun snorted, 'What are you? A clingy woman?'

Tang Yi not replying, just send a death glare on the man but the man is not even intimidated, he even walks beside Tang Yi and leans his back on the balcony fence.

'Let me tell you the real deal then...When Wang JiaHao helps you that night...I already learn that this situation will happen...' Li DeLun sighed softly.

Tang Yi turns his head as if he ready to listen.

'Do you remember when I told you about the hedge maze phenomenon? That he will use your true character for his advantage? This is one of them...'

Tang Yi's eyebrows twitching as he doesn't understand.

'Your character and Captain Meng character in contrast one and another, the sly yet uptight you are very different than the carefree yet upright Captain Meng...If I can see that far, do you think that sly fox can't see it? For someone who knows every trick in the world, he will use it against both of you!' Li DeLun tried to pulls Tang Yi's logic. 'This is the maze, Tang Yi...The hedge is...'

'Moral, rules and principles...' Tang Yi proceeds before Li DeLun, 'He told me those...That is why I told ShaoFei to leave the squad...So that the old man can't use it against him...'

Li DeLun gaps before he laughs wryly, 'I thought you were smarter than ravens but turn out even dumber than donkeys...'

'What!?'

'Do you think if Captain Meng quit the squad then Wang JiaHao can't do anything?'

'He can't...Cause I will protect ShaoFei with all cost...'

'Do you think Shi Hai is a strong impenetrable fortress? Think again! Shi Hai may be approaching Heaven in a single stride but Chai Jin does not become the largest company without reason...Don't hit the stone with the egg...' Li DeLun tried to open Tang Yi's eyes. 'If Wang JiaHao can set you free then Wang JiaHao could throw you back inside the bars...'

'As long as I'm innocent I'll be free from the accusations...'

'I can't say whether you are naive or dumb...'

'Hey!'

'Fine! Say that you innocent and can be free but how long the process will take? Do you remember how broken Captain Meng when he saw you behind the bars? How if he can't hold it and use himself as the bargain for your freedom? Can you say that you will protect him? How strong are you!?' Li DeLun distressed, 'Just remember your last case! What made you free so fast? Do you remember!? Because that time the one you killed was a scumbag like Wang KunChen and the one you kidnapped and assaulted was a dirty cop who kills your mother and foster father! Right now you are dealing with the most influential man, not only throughout Taiwan but also in Hong Kong...Four years ago, if not because of Captain Meng who stands between your bullet and Zhou GuanZhi, if not because the whole unit three stand for you, would the court spares you!? And remember the reason why your father decided to suicide! Your father gave up the entire drug trafficking route he worked on for decades, sacrificed his entire organization, betrayed all his comrades...Swapped their names for your freedom, don't you ever forget that!'

Tang Yi slumps in the chair soon after the last sentence thrown by Li DeLun. Of course, he still remembers that day exactly when the court about to end. Someone who Chen WenHao always calls Xiao Wang suddenly appeared under the guardian of unit three to present the new evidence, Chen WenHao's laptop.

Chen WenHao's last message is the first thing that popped up soon after the laptop was opened. The man who just died told in detail how Tang Yi struggled to legitimate Xing Tian Meng despite facing various dangers and threats from within and from outside the group, including from Chen WenHao himself.

The man who has died also includes all the data he has regarding the drug routes and the names involved in them. In no time, Tang Yi became a hero in the eyes of the court. Even though they could not just release him, but he was not punished according to his actions even as a reward for his cooperation, all his criminal records were written off.

A tiger, though cruel will never devour its cubs. Chen WenHao never becomes a perfect father, but he used his last breath to give Tang Yi a new life.

'The only thing that makes you free from being sued after trespassing Chai Jin main office is because the one you dealt with was Wang Hai...' Li DeLun words lift Tang Yi's eyes, 'But now is Wang JiaHao! Do you think he is not prepared if Captain Meng suddenly resign? By look at your character, he might be already expected that...This is the hedge maze game, Tang Yi...We have to find the way out...You can't just destroy the hedge without face any consequences...Remember that!'

'Then you want me to keep quiet?'

'A deliberate inaction is much better than a blind action...' Li DeLun replied, 'Besides, your threat is not fair for Captain Meng...You can't always selfishly demand his tolerance...Unit three is his family...If you ask him to quit the squad...It equally you ask him to leave his family...Don't you ever think about his feeling?'

Tang Yi sighs heavily, he is so tired. He facing many things in his life but he has never been this tired before.

'Ah De...What should I do?'

'Let him go to get him back...' Li DeLun replied, 'Besides, all we have to do is wait until Miss Diao healed. I already talk to Dr. Jiang...It will take time around two weeks...'

'That long!?' Tang Yi almost screams.

Li DeLun gaps in disbelief, 'It's just two weeks for God's sake...Besides, that will be good training for controlling your lower body...' He shook his head.

'Damn you! I'm serious here...' Tang Yi is really upset. 'You know that sends Meng ShaoFei to Wang Manor just like send a calf to tiger's den...'

'You the one who insists on not telling him the truth about Wang Huang's feeling...Now you act like this, you make everyone confuse...He may be the only person who knows you the most but he is not a mind reader...How could he knows what bothering you if you didn't tell him...Besides, you never tell the truth about Wang JiaHao to HongYe and DaoYi Ge...How can they understand what weighing your mind...'

'But to let ShaoFei go alone...'

Li DeLun sighs as he replies, 'Who tells you to let him go alone?'

Tang Yi frowns as he thinking.

************************************

'Tang Yi...' Meng ShaoFei stands from his sits when he saw the man steps downstairs, give XiaoYi back to her mother. 'Tang Yi...'

The man does not finish talking yet when Tang Yi hugs him, 'I'm sorry, ShaoFei...I'm sorry...I'm so selfish, am I?'

Everyone flabbergasted when they heard the question. A few moments ago, Tang Yi is very angry but now everything changes just like that. Nobody knows what kind of magic Li DeLun uses to calm the roaring dragon.

'No...Don't say that...' Meng ShaoFei holds the man, 'I can feel something is bothering you...But I don't know what...'

'That is not your fault...It's mine...' Tang Yi kissed ShaoFei dearly, 'Don't worry about it...' He hugs his lover tightly as if wants to deliver his regrets for hurting ShaoFei.

'How can one do not worry if their beloved is suffering from something they don't know...'

'You'll found out later...I promise...' Tang Yi kissed his lover's forehead.

'Well, as everything is alright...I think we should go home now...' HongYe glances at her husband meaningfully.

'Mhm...I guess I have to go too...' Li DeLun scratched his eyebrows.

Tang Yi replied them with a nod.

'But...But...Why everyone wants to go now...' Meng ShaoFei was confused.

'Captain Meng, tomorrow you will be on duty for quite a long time...' Gu DaoYi replied, 'So I think it's wise to use the remaining time to give your lover a generous amount of compensation...'

Meng ShaoFei's face is flushed red soon after he realizes what they meant, he even does not dare to look at Tang Yi's eyes right now. But the pair of naughty hands are not kept quiet. As soon as everyone leaves, those hands enveloped his body.

'You heard that? Generous amount...As I'm also generous enough to let you go...' Tang Yi whispered to the reddened ears.

************************************

Early morning in Wang Manor, Wang Huang is delightfully waiting for Meng ShaoFei. Soon after he spotted the man, he runs, spread his arms to welcome the police captain but unexpectedly, a strong hand holds his chest before he can reach Meng ShaoFei.

'You!'

'Nice to see you again, Young Master Wang...' Jack smiles mischievously.

'What are you doing here?'

'Me? I was hired as Captain Meng's bodyguard...His lover is anxious as Captain Meng has to protect someone...So he asked me to protect Captain Meng...' Jack replied.

Wang Huang's face reddened in anger, but he can't refute Jack's words.

Jack then lift his head to look at Wang JiaHao and said, 'Master Wang, my Ex-Boss ask me to tell you this, 'We both have someone who we want to protect...I'm sure you understand what I meant...'...'

Wang JiaHao and Wang WuShuang can't help but snort, 'Then...So be it...' Wang JiaHao replied.

When you have family and friends who tested through the ups and downs in your life, a strong bond is created unconditionally. When devotion and loyalty are becoming the base of a relationship then nothing you should fear as you can keep your head high across the situation.

Peruvian lilies dance with the wind as if singing the song of an unbreakable bond.


	26. THE PRIMROSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

PING!

ShaoFei's cellphone buzzing, the man quickly grabs it and read the message. 'How are you this morning?'

ShaoFei smiles as he replied, 'I'm lonely...But Zhao Zi and Jack are here, so I still can hold it...Hows you?'

PING!

Tang Yi's cellphone buzzing, Tang Yi reach it and read the message. Smiles as he replied, 'You know I'm lonely...No one here...Do you have your breakfast?'

PING!

ShaoFei's cellphone buzzing again, once more, he replied smiley. 'I have but I don't know what's wrong with the food...They look delicious but so plain on my tongue...'

PING!

Tang Yi read the message, shake his head in a happy smile. 'Of course, it's plain, you love spicy food remember...'

PING!

Meng ShaoFei read the message, his eyes widened as he just realizes then replied, 'Geez, you right...Why I don't realize it...'

PING!

Tang Yi's smile is widened when he read the message and replies, 'Because usually I cook based on your preferences...'

PING!

Meng ShaoFei sighs heavily before he replies, 'Gosh...I miss you...I really wanna go home now!'

PING!

Tang Yi smack behind his head on the leather chair as he leans on it, 'I think I told you that acting cute in this such time is a crime...' He replied.

'President...', 'Captain!...'

'Huh...?'

Tens of kilometers apart, they both reacted in the same manner. Lift their eyes confusedly to look at their subordinates as if just woke up from the dreamland.

'What?'

'Don't 'what' me!' Li DeLun already passed his sufferance limit. 'We in the middle of a meeting now...' Li DeLun scolded Tang Yi under his breath just like a teacher scolding his student who plays around during the lesson.

'Sure...Is there any problem?'

'Gosh! We have to make an important decision here and you asked me whether we have a problem or not!?'

Zuo HongYe and Gu DaoYi snickering as they hear how the young lawyer is upset.

'Ah De...' HongYe whispered, 'Just let him be...He is always like this if they out of reach from each other...'

'Lawyer Li is still new...That is why not used to it yet...' Gu DaoYi added.

'You meant it's something usual?' Li DeLun asked incredulously.

Zuo HongYe and Gu DaoYi nod at the same time.

************************************

'What?' Meng ShaoFei asked as the whole team look at him.

Since he became Wang Huang's temporary bodyguard, unit three's meetings are held in a special room in the Wang Manor. And somehow, Wang Huang is more and more obedient as he no longer does any reckless thing.

'Captain...We already presenting many data here but you even not take a look at them...'

'Oh, sorry...Which one?' Meng ShaoFei puts his cellphone into the pocket, then takes the paper.

'There are many more reports about illegal diamond lately...' Hang YuQi delivers the papers to ShaoFei.

'Again!?'

'Mhm...The report is still the same...The diamonds have high quality but were sold at cheap prices...Besides, those diamonds are sold in the rough forms without certificate...' YuQi replied.

'What!?' ShaoFei frowned as he read the papers. 'But how come? Do we have some clue...?'

'No...We don't...' Huang YuQi replied.

'The quantity is increasing in these four years...' Lu JunWei replied, 'It's quite alarming...'

'From Taiwan, those blood diamonds reproduce into 'clean diamond' and distributed to many countries...' Zhao LiAn delivers other papers, 'United States, Britain, and France already send us the documents which state that some of 'legal' diamonds from Taiwan have the exact chemical composition with the blood diamond...'

'The supervisors command us to deal with it immediately, Captain...' Another senior member added.

'Zhao Zi...Can you check the stores which sold the diamonds to those countries?' ShaoFei asked.

'Sure...'

'YuQi...Help Zhao Zi!'

'Yes...'

'JunWei...Bring several men and start to investigate those local stores who failing reports...'

'Yes...'

Meng ShaoFei slumps to the chair, he has this many jobs but now he is stuck in the Wang Manor. He is not used to diamond smuggling case, honestly, almost none as diamond smuggling case is very rare in Taiwan. In short, he even doesn't know where to start.

When ShaoFei walks outside the room, he spotted Jack who stands in front of the large swimming pool. 'Jack...'

'Captain Meng...The meeting is finished?'

'Mhm...' ShaoFei nod, 'Jack...Do you know anything about diamond smuggling?'

'Diamond smuggling? It is about the blood diamond?'

'Yes...' ShaoFei replied.

Jack thought for a moment, 'Diamond smuggling is the trickiest...Even more than drugs...'

'Why so?'

'Because once the illegal diamond mingled in society, there is no trace about them...So different than drugs, we can recognize people who use the drugs but not people who wear illegal diamonds...Or should I said, nobody cares...' Jack replied.

'How about the chemical composition...'

'Chemical composition can prove nothing...Because there are several legal diamond mines in Congo and Angola as well...If the diamonds come from the same nation with the same geological structures and environmental factors that significantly influence the composition then how to see the difference between the legal and the illegal? Besides...Kimberly Project's certificate can be forged...' Jack replied. 'The only way is to catch the smuggler red-handedly...'

Meng ShaoFei leans his back to the wall, he is thinking deeply when his phone ringing. His cloudy eyes turn bright as he saw the caller.

'Tang Yi...'

Jack sighed as he saw the man walk away from him, Jack glance at his cellphone. Tang Yi called him fifteen times this afternoon just for asking about his baby, even though Jack's answers are always the same.

************************************

In these few days, the pattern is repeated every day without fail. Both Tang Yi and ShaoFei's subordinates are in their wit end as their supervisors act even worse than the teenagers in love. There is nothing wrong with the works, it just...

'Gosh! I don't understand what with Captain lately...' One of the subordinates seems annoyed.

'What's wrong?' The other one asked.

'Can you see? Besides works, Captain seems like he lives in his own world...'

'Ahh...You right...' Another comrade agreed, 'He reminds me of my sister when she has her first boyfriend in high school...They chatting day and night as if there is nothing they should do but chatting...'

'This Tang Yi too, he is a CEO of a big company...Does he have that much free time?' Huang YuQi clicks her tongue. 'What are they talking about actually, like there was no other time to talk...'

'Indeed...I'm very jealous...My boyfriend takes centuries to reply to my message...Even he did, the reply tends to curt despite how long I sent him...Many times he scolded me for bothering him when he works...' Another girl responded.

'But honestly, our Captain is really something...' Another female team member added, 'I'm a woman but no matter how I dress up, it's rare for a man to glance at me...But Captain Meng...He is a man, even so, he could collapse a city and overturn country...To make two men fight over him...'

'Mhm...Not only men but high-quality men...' Another one replied, 'Both are young, rich, and handsome...The one is a flourishing Company's CEO, the other one is the heir of a mature large company...Gosh...Our Captain can marry rich...The problem is which one he chooses...'

'Tang Yi is cool but Young Master Wang is awesome...' One of the group replied, 'I will choose him for sure...You can see how the Wang family cares for our Captain...Since Captain stays here, they prepare everything that he needs even for us...Though Captain supposes to be a bodyguard, he basically does nothing as Miss Diao's men already handle everything...The whole family spoiling him, it's so difficult to find this such of in-law family...'

'Shhh...Don't too loud, Captain can be very angry if he hears it...' Huang YuQi warns her comrades.

'Hey, hey! All of you!' Lu JunWei interrupted, 'Don't you have any shame? As police officers, we should stay firm and prideful...'

Everyone looks at JunWei then pursed their lips, 'Senior Lu...Your statement will never convince anyone, you know...' They said, glance at the foods which he held in one hand and drink in the other.

'What do you mean? These things are already prepared...If I don't eat and drink it then these foods will be wasted...' Lu JunWei justifies himself and walks away.

************************************

'Ge...It's been few days Captain Meng stays with us, but it seems you couldn't do anything with your feeling for him...' Wang WuShuang watching the group of police officers from the balcony while stands beside his brother who just play with his laptop.

'He is busy with his works...' Wang Huang replied, 'I don't want to annoy him...'

'Busy with his works? More likely with his cellphone...' Wang WuShuang snorted, 'I wonder...They both are mature adults...But their way to love each other is even worse than teenagers who experience their first love...'

Wang Huang closes his laptop silently, glance at his love who still busy around with the papers and cellphone downstairs. Indeed, he wants to throw away the cellphone himself when he sees how intense ShaoFei and Tang Yi messaging each other.

'I never know that President Tang is a clingy person...And Captain Meng seems to enjoy pampering him even in distance...' Wang WuShuang keeps talking, ignoring his upset brother. 'Or should I say, distance is not a problem at all for them...'

Suddenly Meng ShaoFei's phone is ringing, he takes the cellphone and frowned when he sees the caller.

'Lawyer Li...'

'Captain Meng...I need your help...'

'About what?'

'About our President...'

Meng ShaoFei was dumbfounded when he heard the young lawyer's story.

'Ah Fei...What happens?' Zhao LiAn can't hold his curiosity as he saw Meng ShaoFei looks confused.

'That stupid Tang Yi...'

'What happened to Tang Yi?'

'Lawyer Li said besides his basic duty, all he's doing is just play with his cellphone...' Meng ShaoFei replied, 'Gosh...What is he doing actually?'

Zhao LiAn looks at his friend in amazement before he replied, 'Ah Fei...Don't you think it sounds familiar...'

'With who?'

'With you...' Zhao LiAn answered, 'Look at you, day and night all you do is just busy with your cellphone...Even you not neglecting your duty, you practically live in your own world...'

************************************

That afternoon Meng ShaoFei sits next to the swimming pool, thinking.

Wang Huang who keeps watching him approach him silently, 'Captain Meng...Is there anything wrong?' He asked.

'If you want to send a message to your lover without a cellphone...What will you send?'

Wang Huang thinking a moment, 'Flower maybe...' He replied.

Meng ShaoFei blinking as he thinking, there is a florist, not too far from the Wang Manor. His face lights up instantly, 'I'm leaving a moment...Be a good boy and stay here!'

As Meng ShaoFei runs to the florist, Li DeLun's words ringing in his ears.

_'He missed you so much...'_

_'Then why he does not just visit me?'_

_'To respect you...'_

_'What!?'_

_'Captain Meng, Tang Yi afraid that he can't hold his urge to drag you home once he sees you...'_

'Excuse me! I would like to buy a flower...' Meng ShaoFei shouted as he reaches the flower shop.

************************************

Tang Yi sits in his office while stares the primrose plant from ShaoFei which comes with the message to stop contacting each other until Diao Qian healed. He almost gets a heart attack when he read it, thought that the Wang Huang boy might do something to his lover if not because HongYe told him when she saw the flowers...

_'Sister-in-law sent you this?'_

_'Mhm...Why?'_

_'I think he misses you as much as you miss him...'_

_'How do you know?'_

_'Primrose means that one can't live without their lover...'_

************************************

It's nightfall when the junior members of unit three leave the Wang Manor, while the seniors enjoy the view in the swimming pool.

'Captain Meng...' Jack suddenly called him, 'You better see outside...'

'What happens?'

Jack does not reply, just gestures to him to see himself. Meng ShaoFei walks to the yard just to find familiar car parks outside the gate, 'Tang Yi!'

Adrenaline rushed in his blood as soon as he spotted Tang Yi. Meng ShaoFei's intention to use common sense and restraint seemed lost in the wind as soon as he saw his lover, his whole body moves on its own as he runs towards Tang Yi.

'Jack, what happens?' Zhao LiAn gets inside along with the other as they following Meng ShaoFei, Jack just smiles and gestures to them to take a look by themselves.

When they see how Meng ShaoFei and Tang Yi are colliding with a fiery passion, all of them just can sigh.

'Why did you send me that message?' Was the first question ShaoFei heard soon after they stop kissing. 'Do you know that I almost get a heart attack?'

'I'm sorry, Tang Yi...I don't mean to scare you...It just...I think that we both already act too childish lately...' Meng ShaoFei replied.

'We?'

'Mhm...We...These days, I can't think about anything but you, this is bad...' Meng ShaoFei rests his head on his lover's chest. 'Gosh! I miss you...'

'Me too...' Tang Yi squeezed his lovers into his hugs even deeper. 'I can go crazy if it takes longer...'

'But Tang Yi, we have to do our best...However, we have the life we should live...We can't act like ducklings who always search for their mother...'

Tang Yi sighs as he heard his lover, it's true but also hard. 'You are a contradictory person, you know that?'

'Mhm...' Meng ShaoFei nodded, 'It's not the first time you told me...But Tang Yi...Without the text and calls, I will keep watching you...'

'Watching me...' Tang Yi lifts his eyebrows.

'Mhm...Watching you with my two eyes...'

'Thank you...' Tang Yi kissed his lover dearly.

'You are welcome...' Meng ShaoFei replied to the kiss in the same manner.

'Really...I will not surprise if one day they both died due to diabetes...They consume too many sweets...' Lu JunWei shook his head desperately as he saw them.

'Mhm...If they don't then we will...' Huang YuQi added.


	27. THE CRIMSON DAHLIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

'Seems like they both have a unique bond...' Wang WuShuang speaks up as he watches the event unfold between Tang Yi and Meng ShaoFei through the balcony in Wang Huang's room. 'Are you sure about separate them both?' He asked as he glances at his brother.

'Why?' Wang Huang sounds lazy while tidying his shirt.

'Ge...Several bonds are created not to be broken up...Especially this such Heaven made intimacy...' Wang WuShuang replied, 'Even though you successfully break them apart, Captain Meng might be ruin beyond repair...'

'I'll help him to stands again no matter what...' Wang Huang replied, 'He will not ruin for a long time...'

'Are you sure that you'll be able to replace President Tang?' Wang WuShuang asked curiously, 'There is no love without a reason and there is no hate without a cause...Besides, a melon which taken off from its vein is never sweet...'

'WuShuang...All I want is just Meng ShaoFei...I don't care if I have to grab him by trick or by force...' Wang Huang replied. However, he already passed his patience limit. If he doesn't do something then he will never gain anything, in this point, he is ready for the drastic measures.

'I wonder...Do you strong enough to see his tears, Ge...' WuShuang muttered after Wang Huang leaves him, 'You so weak against the tears of your loved one anyway...'

************************************

Tang Yi leans on his chair, he glances at the primrose plant on his table.

_'Tang Yi...Do you ever hear an old saying? A life of love is a happy life; a life for love is foolish...I love you so much so that I want to keep you just for me, but you have a life without me which you should live...So do I...It's killing us, but it's necessary...'_

Meng ShaoFei's words are ringing in his ears, they are not too far apart but it feels as distant as Heaven. Take a deep breath, he comes to a decision. However, he is not someone who could just lay on a straw and testing gall.

Tang Yi takes his cellphone and pushes some buttons, 'Jack...We need to talk...'

************************************

It's a beautiful Saturday morning, Meng ShaoFei sits in the swimming pool watching the sunrise.

'Captain Meng, what are you doing?' Wang Huang asked as he sits down beside him.

'Watching sunrise...'

'You like the scenery?'

'Mhm...'

'Where is your bodyguard? I don't see him lately...'

'Huh?' Meng ShaoFei thinking for a moment, 'You mean Jack? Tang Yi called him...He stops being my bodyguard for a few days already...'

Meng ShaoFei replied sincerely without realizing a glimpse of an evil sneer in the handsome face of Wang Huang.

'Then, Captain Meng...Would you accompany me?'

'Where to?'

Wang Huang smiles meaningfully.

************************************

After some time driving, Meng ShaoFei and Wang Huang arrived in a traditional Japanese-style building. A little awkward with the suit he wears, Meng ShaoFei obediently follows the Young Master steps inside.

Two ladies in _yukata_ welcome them and lead them to a chamber. When the _fusuma_ slide open, Meng ShaoFei was stunned by what unfolded before his eyes. Slowly strides inside the _washitsu_ , his eyes astonished by the elegance of the chamber.

Artistic _ikebana_ adorns the _tokonoma_ along with a lovely _kakejiku_ , a wooden _chabudai_ with facing each other _zaisu_ are placed near the slide open _shoji_ which presenting the beauty of the natural landscape.

Wang Huang's heart warm as he saw how ShaoFei enjoy everything he prepared for him, turn around, and bows to the ladies in a thank you manner. Both ladies bow deeper then slide close the _fusuma_.

Meng ShaoFei walks to the _engawa_ , enjoys the scenery. Inhale the fresh air, ShaoFei let the soft wind touch the soft skin of his face.

Wang Huang moves closer towards his beloved and slowly hugs Meng ShaoFei from his back. Meng ShaoFei sighs, this young man is exceptionally touchy and after some time stays in the Wang Manor, ShaoFei starts to used to this habit.

'Captain Meng...Do you like it?'

'I do...' Meng ShaoFei responds honestly, 'But I never know that Taiwan has this such of place...'

'I made this...' Wang Huang answered.

'You did?' Meng ShaoFei was surprised.

'I asked my father's permission to turn one of our villas became a _ryokan_...'

'Oh...You love the Japanese lifestyle, huh?'

'I spent six years of my school days in Japan...Of course, I love it...'

'Six years!? I thought your school is in America...'

'My university is in Harvard...Indeed...But my junior high school and high school were in Japan...Almost my friends come from there...'

'How come?'

'My father works in the Kyoto branch before he moved to the Taiwan branch eight years ago...I'm still in high school at that time...As I refused to transferred, I stayed there until I'm graduated...' Wang Huang replied, 'Alright...Time to change...'

'What?'

Wang Huang not replying but pulls ShaoFei's hand back to the chamber, 'Time to wear the _yukata_...' He gives one set of _yukata_ to ShaoFei but when Wang Huang sees how ShaoFei wears it, he can't hold his laughter.

'Captain Meng, you wear it wrong...In Japan, only corpses wear the _kimono_ this way...'

'What the difference with a bathrobe?'

'It's not a bathrobe...The collar should be one way around...' Wang Huang opens the _obi_ belt and fixes the collar position then tied the _obi_ in ShaoFei's back, 'There...It should wear this way...' He turns ShaoFei to the mirror.

'How supposed I know? I never wear this stuff...' Meng ShaoFei pouted.

'Captain Meng do you know...You look cute when you pout...' Wang Huang smiled.

'You should say those words to a girl, silly...They will be delighted...'

'You are not?'

'I'm a man, how could I delighted by those?'

Wang Huang takes a deep breath, he used to Meng ShaoFei's attitude which pushed him aside. 'But I know what will make you delighted...'

'What?'

Wang Huang takes ShaoFei to another side of the chamber, behind the bamboo clusters and stone wall.

'Whoaaa...' Meng ShaoFei half screamed as he saw a large hot spring. 'I never know there is such thing in Taiwan...'

'There isn't...I created this inspired by an _onsen_ in Kyoto...This is called as _rotenburo_ in Japan...'

'What is that?'

'Open-air bath...' Wang Huang smiles, 'The perfect temperature for soaking is at night...For now, let's see around...'

Wang Huang pulls ShaoFei's hand and leads him around the villa. Built on a hilly slope, the villa features many beautiful views around it. Meng ShaoFei can't help but admire it, all of his stresses blown instantly replaced by relaxation.

See how ShaoFei smiles all the time, Wang Huang sighs in relief. He saw how ShaoFei was distressed lately but can't do much as Jack was always around him.

The villa is not renovated completely, just certain spots tailored to the tastes of the young master. Built on a large area of land, of course, the zen gardens are the main decoration of the villa as well as an artificial lake.

'Gosh...It's beautiful...' Meng ShaoFei blurted honestly.

'Captain Meng like it?'

'Of course, I do...'

'Then...You free to come and visit this villa anytime you feel like it...'

'Are you sure?'

'Mhm...' Wang Huang nodded, 'I'll tell the housekeepers, so they will serve you well even without I'm around...'

'Can I take someone with me?'

'Sure...'

'Thanks...' Meng ShaoFei smiles widely.

'Anytime...'

'Tang Yi will love this place...'

Meng ShaoFei mumbled but Wang Huang's smile is gone instantly.

'Ouch...'

'Captain Meng...What happens?'

'Ahh, nothing...Nothing...' Meng ShaoFei grimaced as he holding his feet.

Wang Huang who realizes the problem takes ShaoFei's hand and lift his body in the bridal style. Of course, it makes Meng ShaoFei almost die in embarrassment as many housekeepers watching them when the young master brought him inside.

'What are you doing!?'

'Captain Meng, if we don't tend this then your feet will even more hurt...'

'But I can walk by myself!'

'This is my fault...You are not used to the _geta_ yet I took you around...Let me show my responsibility...'

'Your responsibility is way too much!'

But without reply, Wang Huang put ShaoFei down in the veranda nearby and takes the _geta_ from his feet.

'It's scrapped...' Wang Huang sighed.

A housekeeper brings him a salve spontaneously and the young master kneeling before Meng ShaoFei takes his feet one by one and salves his wounds.

'Stop it! I can do it myself...' Meng ShaoFei tried to pull his feet.

'Captain Meng don't move, please...' Wang Huang insisted.

See how the young master takes care of his guest's feet carefully and lovingly make the maids' imagination running wild as they look at each other and squealing silently.

'It's done...' Wang Huang said, 'Captain Meng...It's lunchtime...Let's eat...' He takes ShaoFei's hand, walks slowly as he doesn't want to hurt his love's feet even more.

After lunch, the maids serve them tea and some traditional confection. Meng ShaoFei who pays attention to the way the maids prepare the tea suddenly says, 'Tang Yi, they do the same thing with...You...'

Everyone halted as they heard the man calls another person's name, Wang Huang lifts his eyes to look at the dejected man. 'Captain Meng...Would you like to see the beach?' Wang Huang asked, 'We still have plenty of time before night...'

'Sure...'

The beach near the villa is indeed a beautiful place, walking around to see the scenery, Wang Huang does whatever it takes to take ShaoFei's mind from Tang Yi as far as he could. Spends hours just strolling around, eat ice cream, enjoy the serenity along the Pacific Ocean, and watching the sunset together. Everything looks so perfect, until...

'Tang Yi...'

Meng ShaoFei caught someone's hand. From behind, that man indeed looks like Tang Yi. The height, the hair cut but, 'Oh...Sorry...Wrong person...' Meng ShaoFei said, again with a dejected expression.

'Captain Meng...You might be tired...' Wang Huang strokes Meng ShaoFei's cheek lovingly, he sighed. No matter where he is, no matter what he did, the only person inside Meng ShaoFei's mind is just Tang Yi. Even when he seems like didn't think about anything, Meng ShaoFei's mind spontaneously drifts to the man who so far away from him presently. 'Let's go back...'

'Mhm...' Meng ShaoFei nods, rubbing his face. What happens to him? Why is everything turning into Tang Yi in his eyes?

This is bad, very bad. It just twelve days since they separated but his mind is already in a total mess. In another hand, it's ShaoFei himself who decided to stop contacting each other until Diao Qian healed but it seems, ShaoFei overrated his immunity over missing Tang Yi.

They walking back to the villa without they realized there is someone who watches them at the moment from afar.

************************************

After dinner, when Meng ShaoFei changes his clothes, Wang Huang prepared everything in the hot spring. The maids bring out several bottles of sake and put them near the hot spring, burn the incense, and turn on the lanterns.

When the preparation complete, Wang Huang smiles and walks away from the hot spring. At that time, the person who keeps watching them since the beginning walks inside the hot spring.

The person scrutiny the surrounding. After wearing a plastic glove, that person checks the _sake_ , the _sake_ set, the lights, and the incense. Slowly, the mysterious person pulls something from the pocket and puts it on the lantern stand near the hot spring, perfectly hidden behind the flowers around the lantern then leaves the scene.

************************************

'It's floating...It's floating...'

Meng ShaoFei just like a kid who finds a new toy when he saw the sake set which is placed on the tray could floating on the water, while Wang Huang smiling as he saw ShaoFei's happiness.

Just wearing a thin _tenugui_ towel to cover the lower body, both of them soaking in the artificial hot spring. The lights are arranged artistically, with the dim light, making the romantic atmosphere even more pronounced.

ShaoFei's milky-white skin turns translucent under the water, the perfect figure exposed completely, his wet hair falls straight down makes the alluring body even more tempting. Wang Huang has never been this astonished as he relishing the view before him.

'What scent is this?' ShaoFei asked as he smells something sweet and woody fragrance.

'It's incense...Made from sandalwood, nutmeg, cinnamon, lavender, and rose oil...'

'You stayed in America for four years and you still love the Japanese lifestyle?'

'Six years...'

'Hmm?'

'I learned in Harvard for six years until I'm graduated with an MBA degree...'

'Wow...Become a Young Master is great, huh?'

When he heard Meng ShaoFei's statement, Wang Huang sighed. 'Do you think so?'

ShaoFei is halted as he heard the question. Somehow, this conversation reminds him of a past conversation between him and Tang Yi.

'I'm sorry...I don't mean that...'

Looks at lowering gaze Meng ShaoFei, Wang Huang smiles and slides his body closer to the man who sits not too far from him and slowly leans his head to the shoulder.

'Can you imagine a world where honesty is a rare thing? That is my world...' Wang Huang opens his story, 'When everyone looks at me, all I can read is just expectation on their eyes...None of them loves me as I am...The Chai Jin's main heir...The God's masterpiece...I should be seen as a perfect picture before everyone...'

'I'm closer to betrayal rather than sincerity...Jealousy rather than support, danger rather than peace...Every day, I must stay on my highest alert...I shan't surprised when my closest person betrayed me...Even try to kill me...Fight them back while recollecting our sweet memory...Every moment, I have to keep my eyes open even when I'm asleep...'

Meng ShaoFei fell silent as he listened to the story, this young man's life is exactly like Tang Yi in another form. It seems beautiful, full-filled, comfortable just like a dahlia which has many colors, too bad that crimson is also one of them. The betrayal which hid in the compassion, like a dagger which concealed inside a smile.

But sometimes, people tend to forget that everything always has two sides as compassion and betrayal will always walk side to side.

************************************

_Yukata_ _: unlined cotton summer kimono, worn in casual settings_

_Fusuma_ _: vertical rectangular panels which can slide from side to side to redefine spaces within a room, or act as doors._

_Washitsu_ _: a Japanese room with traditional tatami flooring._

_Tokonoma: a recessed space in a Japanese-style reception room, in which items for artistic appreciation are displayed._

_Kakejiku_ _: a Japanese hanging scroll_

_Chabudai_ _: a short-legged table used in traditional Japanese homes._

_Zaisu_ _: a Japanese chair with no legs but a normal chair back._

_Engawa_ _: an edging strip of non-tatami-matted flooring, usually wood or bamboo._

_Kimono: a traditional Japanese garment and the national dress of Japan._

_Obi: a belt of varying size and shape wore with both traditional Japanese clothing and uniforms for Japanese martial arts styles._

_Geta: a form of traditional Japanese footwear resembling flip-flops._

_Tenugui_ _: a thin Japanese hand towel made from cotton._

_Shoji: a door, window or room divider used in traditional Japanese architecture, consisting of translucent sheets on a lattice frame._

_Ryokan: a type of traditional Japanese inn that typically features tatami-matted rooms, communal baths, and other public areas where visitors may wear_ _yukata_ _and talk with the owner._

_Onsen_ _: hot spring_


	28. THE STRIPED CARNATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

'You said what!?' Li DeLun stands from his sits abruptly as he heard what Tang Yi just said.

The Li family's house becomes the new headquarters for Tang Yi's private meeting as he doesn't want to bother HongYe and DaoYi with the Wang family problem.

'You heard me right...I decided to set ShaoFei free from the Wang family clutch...Once for all...'

'But how!?'

'By giving them what they want the most...'

'And what is that?'

'The one who tried to kill Wang Huang...'

Li DeLun stares at the man before him, astonished by the statement he just made. 'The one who tried to kill Wang Huang, you said...' The young lawyer repeated, 'But how!?' He suddenly shouted, 'Even the police officer can't find the clue lead to the suspect...Then how you could find them? Do you have the clue!?'

'Who says I don't have?'

Tang Yi glances at Jack and the man puts the brasses they found on the table.

'This is from the first attempt...' Jack said, then put other brasses pair, 'This is from the second attempt...'

'Both rifling marks on the brasses are matching...It meant those brasses were shot from the same weapon...' Tang Yi proceeds.

Li DeLun blinking, none of the words from both men get through his ears. His eyes locked at the brasses as his brain starts to works, 'This is...'

'The bullets' shells...As those bullets which were shot towards Wang Huang were covered by these, there are no rifling marks on the bullets...' Jack replied.

'So basically, this is the evidence?'

'More and less...' Tang Yi answered.

'What the hell!!!' Li DeLun shocked beyond words, 'These are the evidence and you kept these! This is a crime! Are you out of your mind!?'

Jack and Tang Yi glance at each other, 'I told you that he will react this way, Ex-Boss...He and Captain Meng have no difference in this regard...'

'So you want to say that I suppose to present those to the police?' Tang Yi asked the hysterical man.

'Of course, you do!'

'Then...Ah De, can you give it to the incorrupt cop in unit one?'

'What you meant by an incorrupt cop?'

'Lawyer Li...That night, when the first murder attempt was executed...Do you remember the scene?' Jack asked.

Li DeLun lowers his gaze, 'In that restaurant...There were many people...But in our corner, it's just us and Chai Jin's executives...'

'For a formal dinner of a company as caliber as Chai Jin to be held in an open area, do you think it's normal? Usually, if they don't reserve the whole restaurant then they will reserve a private chamber...' Tang Yi said. Li DeLun lifts his eyes, looks at the man. 'Okay, just say it's just a matter of choice of location...The second is why the police squads dinner held in the same restaurant? Was that also mere a coincidence?' Tang Yi asked.

'Not only the same restaurant but also the same day and hour...For a coincidence that is too much coincidence...' Jack added. 'Unless someone needs them for an alibi...No witness stronger than a group of police officers...'

Li DeLun blinks his eyes, 'So you meant...That the mastermind is one of Chai Jin executives?'

'Perhaps...We don't know for sure...' Tang Yi replied. 'But for this person to arrange the dinner between Chai Jin and police squads to be held in the same place, same day, and same hour...This person is not just anybody...This person is quite influential for sure...'

'Then we have to ask Wang Huang...Who is the one he just offended lately...Thus we can narrow down the suspect...' Li DeLun suggests.

'Right...Just beat the grass and we'll alert the hiding snakes too...' Tang Yi retorted.

'What do you mean?' Li DeLun confused, 'Do you want to handle this by yourself? Do you have no intention to let Captain Meng knows either?'

'Especially ShaoFei...I don't want him involved in this matter...'

'He is a cop, for God's sake!'

'That is the preciseness why...Cops are limited by their own bureaucracy, procedures, and another unnecessary boundary...That stuff helps me to escape from the law once, then that stuff could help the real perpetrator to escape too...' Tang Yi replied indifferently, 'Meng ShaoFei himself had to face a lot of consequences when he dealt with me a long time ago...I can't effort to stuck for the same reason...

'Self-reflection?'

Tang Yi did not reply, just stare at the young lawyer lazily.

'We suspect there is a mole in the police department itself...If we brought this to them...Then the evidence will just be kept down in the icebox...' Jack talked for Tang Yi.

'Then, Ah De...Are you with me?' Tang Yi asked.

Li DeLun takes a deep breath before he answers, 'To the end...'

At the same time, Tang Yi's cellphone is ringing. But as he couldn't recognize the number, Tang Yi ignores it. Still, the number calling him non-stop.

'Who is that?' Li DeLun asked.

'I don't know...' Tang Yi replied they are in the middle of a discussion when the phone ringing again.

'Just pick it up!' Li DeLun running out of his patience.

Instead of picking the phone up, Tang Yi throws it to Jack. 'Just pick it up!'

Jack obediently does it, but when he just say 'Hallo...' His mouth halt open as he heard the voice from across.

'What is it?' Tang Yi is confused.

Without delay, Jack pushes the loudspeaker buttons and puts the phone on the table.

_'Captain Meng...Be careful, here let me help you...'_

The splashing water background sounds so lively.

_'Gosh! This is annoying...Is soaking in the hot spring is always just wearing this thin towel? Can I wear my underwear?'_

When Meng ShaoFei's voice echoed, Tang Yi's eyes widened.

_'Then there is no point of soaking...Among friends, I even not wearing anything...' W_ ang Huang laughed sounds so crisp. _'You want to try? Just both of us in this place anyway...'_

_'Hell No!!!'_

Li DeLun clasps his face with the palm while Jack only could scratch his hair behind his head but Tang Yi quickly take something out from his pocket.

'What are you doing?' Li DeLun asked.

'Finding ShaoFei's location...' Tang Yi replied.

'What!?' Li DeLun jumped, 'You put a GPS tracker on Captain Meng!? That is a serious crime!'

'Jack...' Tang Yi ignoring the lawyer's statement.

'Yes...'

'How long we could reach Shi Hai's main office?'

'Fifteen minutes...'

'Call DaoYi Ge to prepare the chopper...We'll go to Hualien!'

'Yes...'

After a while following Tang Yi, Jack knows precisely when he can ask and when he just needs to follow the command. This time, Tang Yi has no intention to kindly answers the question.

'Hualien!? You meant they are in Hualien?' Li DeLun asked incredulously, 'Goodness! That boy is a killing target and he goes wherever he wants!? Where is his family!?'

Tang Yi did not answer back just walks as fast as he could to the car. Li DeLun rolls his eye then following the man, opens the back door, and puts his seatbelt on. All he knows, this will be a rocky journey.

************************************

After ten minutes drive, thanks to Jack's fast driving, the three finally reach the helipad at the top of Shi Hai's building through the VIP elevator. Gu DaoYi stands near the entrance while the private helicopter is prepared perfectly.

'President...'

Gu DaoYi never has a chance to finish his sentence as Tang Yi walks past him in a hurry. Jack climbs the helicopter, takes the driver's seat after he gets the GPS tracker monitor while Tang Yi and Li DeLun climb the back seat. Soon after, the luxurious helicopter flies up, leaving the confused Gu DaoYi.

************************************

'Captain Meng...Do you know why I like Japanese culture?' Wang Huang asked after a long story of his life.

Meng ShaoFei not replying just glance at the young man who leans on his shoulder right now.

'That because it teaches me endurance but also perseverance...Help me to find tranquility in the middle of difficulty...No matter how hard the situation, I can confront it bravely without losing my sanity...' Wang Huang said, 'I'm closer to death than life...Nobody knows whether I'm still breathing or not by tomorrow...'

'What are you saying? You are still so young...' Meng ShaoFei patted the boy's head. 'Don't worry! Until Miss Diao healed, I'll take care of you...'

Wang Huang sighs, takes ShaoFei's hand which patted his head. 'Captain Meng...I don't like the idea of you protecting me...' He strokes the wounds in ShaoFei's wrist, 'This wound was because you saved me, and I hate it...'

'It's not the first time...' Meng ShaoFei replied lightly, 'And won't be the last either...'

'Captain Meng...If I said that I want to take care of you for the whole of my life...Would you believe me?' Wang Huang holds ShaoFei's hand and looks at him seriously.

Dripping water can wear away the stone. Meng ShaoFei might be dense but if someone receives the same information steadily, soon or later it will seeping inside one's mind.

'May I asked you something?' Meng ShaoFei asked finally. 'Why do I feel that the way you treat me is a little bit odd?'

'Odd?'

'I don't know...But...Shouldn't you say all that to a girl...'

Even Tang Yi and Li DeLun who listen to those conversations from another place are nervous about what going to happen.

'Why?' Wang Huang tried to pulls ShaoFei's logic.

'Why? Well because it sounds like a love confession...'

Wang Huang laughs in relief while Tang Yi clenches his fists and jaws, for the first time in his life he wishes that he has Doraemon's anywhere door.

'Captain Meng...That is exactly what I want to say...' Wang Huang strokes ShaoFei's cheek, 'You finally understand that I love you...'

'Huh!?' Meng ShaoFei blinking confusedly, 'But I'm a man!?'

Everyone who heard ShaoFei's words could flip, including Li DeLun.

'Captain Meng...President Tang is also a man...' Wang Huang answered patiently.

'Huh...'

The minions who were working inside Meng ShaoFei's head started to move, they ran to the part of the brain which was already filled with cobwebs because it had not been used for a long time. Rotating the rusty grinders with great effort until finally the gate of understanding is opened in the man's mind.

'Wait...Wait...Wait...' Meng ShaoFei just like Adam and Eve after they ate the forbidden fruit, suddenly realize many things which he should realize a long time ago. He stands from the artificial hot spring and grabs his _yukata_ , 'You meant, you like me in 'that' such of like?' He asked while wearing it, covering his naked body.

'Yes...' Wang Huang gets out from the hot spring confidently, showing his perfect body.

'But how come? We are even not that close, to begin with...'

'Four years ago, I'm in my wit end...I'm tired of my life and decide to give up...But you appeared into my life and give my spirit of life back to me...You might be forgotten but I will not...You show me that unselfish humanity still exists when you covered me and brought me out from the hell...Even many bullets rushing towards you, despite you lost your target...You choose to save me...Even you don't know who am I...' Wang Huang approaches Meng ShaoFei slowly. 'You make me feel cared...Besides my main family, you are the first person who cares for me...'

************************************

'Ex-Boss...We already in the location...' Jack said.

'Find an open area!'

'Yes...'

Not long after, the chopper landed. The angry Tang Yi rushing toward a nearby villa, following his GPS tracker's lead which was returned by Jack.

'Calm down!' Li DeLun tried hard to control the angry man who readies to eat Wang Huang alive just like a hungry Tasmanian Devil. 'Remember your plan, God damn it!' The man half screamed, 'You can't pick up the sesame seed only to lose the watermelon!'

'Meng ShaoFei is not a sesame seed!'

'The sesame seed is not Captain Meng but your anger!' Li DeLun shouted, 'Wang Huang loves Captain Meng in the same way you do...He will not do something Captain Meng doesn't like!'  
Li DeLun grabbed the furious man before he blows, 'Let me handle it!'

************************************

'Captain Meng...For the first time in my life, I found someone who I can trust...Someone who I want to take care of...Someone who I want to live for...Someone I want to live with...' Wang Huang took ShaoFei's hand and put it directly above his heart. 'I don't know what feeling is this at first...But when I heard about your relationship with President Tang, I realized that I want to be that close to you...'

Receiving too much information at once, Meng ShaoFei stunned. But seems like the minions' sweats as they work too extensively to re-operate the unused brain area are paid off.

Meng ShaoFei can feel the irregular heartbeat on the uncovered chest, while his mind drifts to recollect the past occurrences. Now he understands many confusing incidents heretofore which he couldn't get till this minute.

'Captain Meng, do you understand what I meant?'

Meng ShaoFei sighs, smiles as he replies, 'Yes, sure I do...You feel exactly as I feel...To Tang Yi...' The man pats the boy's head, 'I understand your feelings to me...Thank you for loving me but I'm sorry, my heart belongs to someone else already...'

Meng ShaoFei's words just like his personality hate the ambiguity and vagueness, straightforwardly replied without hesitation.

Thank you and I'm sorry as my love can't be shared...The striped carnations are indeed beautiful yet the meaning is cruel...However, the truths are hurts but it much better than life in lies...


	29. THE NECTAR OF GODS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

'Captain Meng...'

'I told you I understand...' Meng ShaoFei cuts Wang Huang's words. Now that he knows what inside the young man's mind, he couldn't effort to let it grow irresponsibly. 'But I'm sorry...I love someone else in the same way you love me...'

Wang Huang's heart feels like scratched deeply but Meng ShaoFei's eyes are not lying, he firmly resolves Wang Huang's efforts to win his heart. The answer is clear that in Meng ShaoFei's heart there is only Tang Yi inside.

'You even don't want to give me any chance?'

Meng ShaoFei sighs and pats the young man's head once more, 'If someone said that to you today, could you say yes?' He asked. Perhaps because he used to train many rookies, Meng ShaoFei could handle Wang Huang logically.

Wang Huang feels so weak, slumped into Meng ShaoFei's hug powerlessly. 'You are so cruel, Captain Meng...Why you are so nice to me until this point? Why can't you just say something unbearable and let me give up on you completely?'

'What are you saying, dummy? Love is not the one at fault here...Your feeling is precious...It's my fault as I can't answer the feeling properly, I have to hurt your fragile side...I'm sorry...' Meng ShaoFei pats the boy's back softly, 'You still have a long journey to discover many wonders...Don't kill your heart as you had done in the past...Besides...A great family as you have right now, not everybody lucky enough to own them...You must treasure everything that you have right now...Don't let it go!'

'But I want you too...' Wang Huang started to whine.

'Hey! You can't be that greedy...Honestly, if I and Tang Yi have a family like yours...We may be not meet each other, our path will not crossings as we will have a very different way of life...So do you...One day when you crossing your path with your destined one, you will understand what I meant...'

The wise men said use softness to conquer toughness, conquering the unyielding with the yielding. Somehow Meng ShaoFei's gentle words melting the iron persistence in Wang Huang's heart, even though the young man is unwilling but Meng ShaoFei's logic is undeniable.

'Young Master...Someone is looking for you...' Suddenly, a maid's voice was heard from the other side of the hot spring entrance.

'Tell that person to come again tomorrow...' Wang Huang replied lazily.

'What are you saying?' Meng ShaoFei hit the boy's head lightly, 'Go meet your guests...I'll follow you after change my clothes...'

'But I still want to be with you...'

'I'm here anyway...I'm not leaving anywhere...'

Wang Huang lifts his face, looks at ShaoFei, 'Alright...' Wang Huang sighed, 'But Captain Meng...I'm not giving up just yet...Will you hate me if I keep chasing you?'

Meng ShaoFei is stunned for a moment but then replies, 'I'm even more surprised if you don't...We both loving someone in the same way anyway...'

After the young man leaves, Meng ShaoFei sighs and fixes his _yukata_. It just feels like a few moments ago Wang Huang leaves but he already sees a shadow entering the artificial hot spring.

'What? I told you I'll follow you after I change my clothes...Don't tell me that you chased your guest away...' Meng ShaoFei half laughed when he turned around to find Tang Yi stands behind him.

The man looks so upset beyond words, Tang Yi prepared to scold his stunned lover when Meng ShaoFei, instead of frightened, closed his eyes and rubbed it.

'Oh no, no, no...' Meng ShaoFei mumbled desperately, 'What is this? Am I starts to hallucinating again?'

'What hallucinating!?' Tang Yi asked confusedly, his lover indeed quite eccentric sometimes.

'Oh my gosh! Even the voice is so vivid...Am I miss him that much?'

'Huh!?' Tang Yi stunned, he tried to comprehend what ShaoFei's meant.

'Seems like not contacting each other is a very bad idea...I miss him to the point I keep seeing him everywhere...'

Tang Yi sighs, his lover is indeed so naive and single-minded to the point ShaoFei becomes so ridiculous.

'It's me...' Tang Yi decided to answer.

'Huh!?'

'It's me...Not your imagination...'

Meng ShaoFei turns his head, blinking as he looks at Tang Yi. 'Tang Yi...' Slowly, he touches his lover's face. 'Oh my gosh, it's really you!' He screamed excitedly, hugs his lover, and kiss him dearly.

Tang Yi who ready to angry caught off guard, stunned by the kiss. As the circumstance goes this way, he no longer can scold ShaoFei. Hugs his lover, Tang Yi replied the kiss in the same manner.

'I miss you...' Meng ShaoFei mumbled softly in his lover's hug. 'But...Why do you here?' Meng ShaoFei's logic seems to return soon after he releases his stress over missing his lover.

'I wonder...' Tang Yi replied was floating.

'Hey...I'm asking you here...'

'Well, I'm thinking to join you...Soaking in the hot spring...' Tang Yi replied sarcastically.

'Good idea!' The sincere Meng ShaoFei just throws all possibilities soon after he heard Tang Yi's answer. 'Change your clothes first, I'll wait for you!' Meng ShaoFei proceeds lightly, not aware of the sarcastic tone of his annoyed lover.

Meng ShaoFei opens his _yukata_ and gets inside the pool only in his thin towel, draws himself into the hot water then stands, throws his hair backward. The water splashing around his body, the drips raining constantly along the muscles into his oblique down to the hips which exposed completely. His sensual bottom line is shapely through the thin towel, his sultry milky white skin is lusciously tempting.

Tang Yi clenches his fists as he saw his lover's alluring body even more seductive in the water, his blood rushes to his head as he remembers that the brat saw his lover in this condition. Ignoring his surrounding, Tang Yi takes off his clothes, throwing them carelessly, and goes down to the artificial hot spring.

Meng ShaoFei surprised when Tang Yi's hands enveloped his waist, slowly caressing his abdomen and takes his towel off him, let it drawn to the bottom of the waist-deep pool.

'Tang Yi...'

'Hmm...'

'What are you doing?'

'Soaking...' Tang Yi replied.

'It's not what I meant, you took off my towel...'

'With that brat, you have to wrap your body...But you don't need it when you with me, do you? I already saw every part of it anyway...'

Listen to his lover, Meng ShaoFei's face turns red. 'But how if he returns?' He asked.

'He will not...'

'What?'

Tang Yi not replying, just proceeds with nibbling ShaoFei's soft skin. ShaoFei trembles when he feels the teeth scratch on his skin. The painful and tickle sensation brushing his neck, shoulders, earlobes. The goosebumps appear in the whole of his body, every part touched by his lover feels burning with passion.

Of course, ShaoFei knows what will happen next. He is nervous but his body is too weak to resist his lover's will. They have been not touching each other for almost two weeks, every part of his body is so sensitive to Tang Yi's touch as if there is a hunger that needs to satisfy.

'Tang Yi...We are in the open area...' ShaoFei whispered in the middle of his erratic breath.

'So what?' Tang Yi's hands caressing Meng ShaoFei's body relentlessly, seeking its sensitive spots.

'My voice...' ShaoFei even can't proceed with his words.

'Let them hear you...' Tang Yi replied.

'What!?'

'Don't worry, you have a very sexy voice...'

'That is not the problem!'

'Shhh...' Tang Yi holds his lover complaint, 'You don't need to care about anyone else...Just focus on me...'

Really, someone can't try to reason with the unreasonable person in this situation. Tang Yi is already turned blind and deaf to his surrounding as his desire confined him entirely. All that he wants is to announce his possession over his lover to the entire world.

Tang Yi nuzzles his lover's sensitive neckline while his hand working on ShaoFei's other weak spots. With this such dexterity, ShaoFei could no longer hold his voice down. The sweet scents of the incense mix with the steady rhythmic sound of splashing water, the cold night weather clashing with the hot water temperature, make the two colliding at each other even harder. And along with his lover's movements, ShaoFei unleashes his restraint, drawn into the ocean of pleasure completely.

************************************

Wang Huang walks to the living room but when he opens the door, he is stunned by the 'guests' who waiting for him.

'Lawyer Li...' He lifts his irritated smile, 'What can I do for you?'

Li DeLun looks at the young man lazily, he doesn't hide his annoyance either. 'Young Master Wang...You know that you are a killing target...But you make a journey as far to Hualien...Do you know how dangerous is that?'

Wang Huang sits on the sofa relaxedly, now that Li DeLun and Jack are here then Tang Yi is automatically here as well. About his absence, the man may be already with Meng ShaoFei right now.

'Whether I'm alive or died...Is that bother you?'

'Not me but my employer...' Li DeLun replied, his voice is flat yet strong.

'Oh, President Tang has a concern towards me...I'm touched...'

'Well...His lover is your temporary bodyguard then how doesn't he?'

Wang Huang smile cynically, 'Too care till he put a tracker on his lover?' He asked, 'No one in my family knows that I'm in Hualien...Then how President Tang knows? Is Captain Meng know that there is a GPS tracker in his phone?'

Li DeLun and Jack glance at each other, how this brat know where the GPS tracker is?

'When I took Captain Meng to this place, I asked him to change his clothes with a brand new suit set...' Wang Huang answered the confusion, 'The only thing he brought with him is just the cellphone...Unless the tracker is an under-skin implant chip, the cellphone is the only place the tracker is installed...'

Li DeLun sighs if Meng ShaoFei knows, many possibilities will happen but he can't effort to let the worse occurred. 'Young Master Wang...I don't think that you are in the position to threatening us...' The lawyer lifts Tang Yi's cellphone and presses a button.

_'What scent is this?'_

_'It's incense...Made from sandalwood, nutmeg, cinnamon, lavender, and rose oil...'_

Wang Huang looks directly at the young lawyer, 'So...Not only GPS tracker but also voice transmitter...My civil rights are violated...'

'Nutmeg and cinnamon...If you mix both the ingredients, they will create a certain scent...Pumpkin pie...' Li DeLun replied, ignoring the young man's objection. 'Pumpkin pie scent strengthened with a lavender scent...Both are the strongest aphrodisiac scent, rose oil and sandalwood are just the same things...' Li DeLun scratches his eyebrow, 'Luckily Captain Meng is a single-minded person, he will not react to anyone else but his lover...'

Wang Huang snorted, 'That is just incense ingredients...You cant use the speculation to prove that I'm in the wrong here...'

'I don't need to...I just wondering about Captain Meng's reaction...' Li DeLun answered, 'He cares of you like a little brother, will he still care of you if he knows what this 'Little brother' planning behind him?'

Wang Huang stiffen, Li DeLun knows how to use his feeling against him but the young man will never give up without return the blow.

'And how about you, Lawyer Li?'

'What about me?'

'Nothing...I just feel you mingle with President Tang's personal affairs too much, don't you think?'

Li DeLun sighs, 'If my employer asks for my advice, as a lawyer I will give him the best...Including the personal affair...'

'Advice is just advice, lawyer Li...But you personally handle the situation...Even Lawyer Han never does that...' Wang Huang smirks, 'Seems like there is something 'deeper' circumstance here...'

'Young Master Wang...Whatever my relationship with my employer is none of your business...'

'I wonder if Captain Meng knows about this...'

'Even he knows it will not change anything...' Li DeLun cut the Young Master's statement before it goes too far, 'Miss Diao will arrive in fifteen minutes, I suggest you prepare to return...'

Wang Huang just stands when Li DeLun says another word, 'Young Master Wang...Captain Meng just give you the reply to your feeling...You better take your distance from him since now...'

'We don't know what awaits us in the future, Lawyer Li...If only President Tang can show me that he loves Captain Meng more than I love him then I'll give up on him...'

Li DeLun only can take a deep breath, watching the back of the young master. 'Gosh...When will this all end...' He muttered.

'Maybe still a little bit more time before it ends completely...' Jack replied, looks at the tired man who slumps on the sofa. 'Lawyer Li...I also wonder, when will you tell Ex-Boss the truth?'

Li DeLun lifts his eyes, looks back at the man who stands near him. Somehow he realized that useless to deny the fact as the man is already known.

'I don't plan to tell him the truth...' He replied lazily to the man who just smiles.

'By the way, there is one more important question need to answer...' Jack said.

'What?'

'Who is the one that called Ex-Boss?'

Li DeLun frown for a moment, 'Nice question...Who is the person?'

************************************

After Diao Qian took Wang Huang back to Taipei, Li DeLun and Jack decided to bring back the helicopter.

Meanwhile, the mysterious person approaches the lantern to pick up something that had been left there, after glancing at the place where the doves made love, that person walked away from the villa.

Tang Yi laid down his lover on the _futon_ but he has no plan to let ShaoFei sleeping, the night was getting late but their room was not quite yet. Intoxicated by Eros' love spell, they both were immersed in Dionysius' ambrosia.

************************************

_Futon: the Japanese traditional style of bedding._


	30. THE ASAGAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

The sunshine emerging from the eastern sky, touching ShaoFei's fingers through wide-open _shoji_. Meng ShaoFei opens his eyes, his body is all painful. He wants to scold the villain who makes him suffer but the culprit is nowhere to be found.

Slowly, Meng ShaoFei tried to wake up and realize that his body is cleaned and covered by a _yukata_. Well, his lover is thoughtful indeed. ShaoFei struggles to stands up then walk towards the _engawa_ , tries to find Tang Yi.

Near the cherry blossom tree, in the middle of the fluttering cherry blossoms petals rain, Tang Yi stands covered by silk brown _kimono_. His stoic face looks so elegantly handsome, ShaoFei could fall in love with him again and again.

ShaoFei wants to call out of Tang Yi but when he does it there almost no voice comes out, his throat is scratchy as his voice is hoarse. Remember how he moaned for the whole night, he can't help but blush.

Tang Yi finally turns his head in ShaoFei's direction, astonished by the picture. ShaoFei looks so adorable even in his bed hair, under the sunshine, his milky-white skin turns translucent. Illuminate blushing rose shine in the morning light, he seems so lovely. Oh, how Tang Yi is wishing that he becomes the only person who notices this beauty.

Tang Yi walks fast to his lover before ShaoFei thinking to climb down the stairs, 'It's still early, why don't you take more rest?' He asked soon after caught ShaoFei into his embrace.

'I can't find you...It's too cold to sleep alone...' ShaoFei whine in his loved ones' hug.

Tang Yi sighs, 'I told you that act cute is a crime, didn't I?'

'You already punished me for the whole night anyway...' ShaoFei answered back without lifting his face, nuzzle Tang Yi's chest. 'But I love the punishment anyway...'

Tang Yi sighs as he says, 'You try to kill me...' Tang Yi then takes off his _haori_ , covering his lover with it. 'It's cold outside, let's get inside...'

'Mhm...'

After a shower, ShaoFei goes back to their room finds Tang Yi waiting for him with the breakfast. Look at the breakfast, Meng ShaoFei stunned.

'What happens?' Tang Yi asked.

'This is...'

' _Kaiseki_ _-_ _ryori_ _._..'

'Huh?'

'Sit down...Let me teach you...'

'Okay...'

ShaoFei just about to sit when Tang Yi realizes something, 'Meng ShaoFei...Why do you wearing the _yukata_ like that? Are you try to show off?'

Meng ShaoFei looks down, the collar is all loose and the _obi_ belt is not tied we'll. 'I don't know how to wear it in the right way...'

'Then who help you yesterday?' Tang Yi just asked but then his awareness pulled out, 'Was that Wang Huang?'

'Yes...'

Tang Yi clenches shut his eyes in annoyance but then stands up and approaches his lover, 'Here, let me help you...' He unleashes the _obi_ belt and fixes the loose collar, his eyes suddenly caught red marks all over his beloved one's body from neck to abdomen which makes his annoyance just gone with the wind. 'Now sit...Let's eat...'

'Mhm...' ShaoFei nod obediently.

Tang Yi patiently teaching his lover, he fluently explains every part of the dish and the manner makes Meng ShaoFei can't help but smiles.

'What?' Tang Yi confused.

'Nothing...I just feel like you very familiar with Japanese customs...'

Tang Yi smirks, 'That because Mr. Tang teaches me...'

'Mr. Tang teach you?'

'Mhm...As part of the triad, we make a relationship with another organization...Yakuza is one of those...' Tang Yi explains, 'Rather than messy, they are so tidy...Their works are dark but their manner is so decent...They have many ethic codes which may not be violated...Certain boundaries which may not overstep...They call it _gakudou_...'

' _Gakudou_?'

'The way of Yakuza...' Tang Yi replied, 'They look like punks but they work in harmony...Every person has their part to manage...Failure is not an option as their dignity is on their job...The key is discipline...' Tang Yi lifts his eyes just to find his lover's smiles, 'Now what?'

'No...No...I just feels that you and Wang Huang have a lot of similarities...'

If not because of his strong self-control, Tang Yi might already be choked by the tea he drinks when he heard it.

'What do you mean by similarities?'

'Both of you are unreadable...Even he is always smiling but no one knows what really in his mind just like you but in a different form...You both like the Japanese lifestyle, even though differently...Honestly, both of you could become good friends...'

'I doubt that...'

'But I'm sure...' ShaoFei smiles teasingly. Tang Yi wants to upset but he couldn't, however, ShaoFei states a matter of fact. He and Wang Huang indeed have a lot of similarities including fell for the same man.

'Excuse me...' A girl's voice heard from the front of the _fusuma_ , 'We brought something for Captain Meng...'

'Come in...' Tang Yi replied.

Two girls open the _fusuma_ and entering the chamber, presenting a cup. The cup is filled with a kind of tea, the scent is like herb tea.

'Captain Meng...This drink is specially made by our chef for you...' Said one of them.

'Ohh...Thank you...' Meng ShaoFei feels touched, 'But what is this?'

'It's called _shoga_ _-yu_...' The other girl replied.

When Tang Yi heard the name, he tried hard to hold his smile but the innocent Meng ShaoFei stupidly asked. 'What is that?'

The girls look at each other, glance at the indifferent Tang Yi then replied while hiding their smiles. 'It's a special ginger tea mix with certain ingredients...It's very good for heal Captain Meng's sore throat...'

'Our chef said that he will make for Captain Meng regularly...So Captain Meng doesn't have to worry about the sore throat...' One of the girls said meaningfully.

Meng ShaoFei doesn't know how red his face right now, his cheeks feel like burns. The girls leave them, close the _fusuma_ but the chuckles and squeals could be heard through the thin walls. Now, ShaoFei wants to bury himself someplace. He glances at his nonchalant lover who acts like hears nothing, pouting but it seems Tang Yi doesn't care about other's opinions.

************************************

'ShaoFei...Do you feel that I tie you up?' Tang Yi asked as they both sit lazily under the cherry blossom tree.

Meng ShaoFei who laid his head on his lover's lap answers, 'Even though you do, this is my choice...Don't bother your mind with that question...'

Tang Yi takes a deep breath before he asked, 'Do you still remember when I told you that I want to try with you first?'

'Mhm...'

'Do you know why I did it?'

'No...' Meng ShaoFei replied curtly, 'All I know that is exactly what you are...You always do everything gradually...Step by step for almost everything...'

'Hmm?'

'Look at your way to make a tea...Just one cup of tea but you take so many steps as if it is a tea ceremony...And our friendship, we started with half friend...I even don't have an idea do I already pass the probation period as your lover or not...'

Tang Yi can't help but smiles when he heard his lover's complaint, 'If you don't then I will not do this much...'

'Hmmm?' Meng ShaoFei turns his face to look at his boyfriend.

'No...Just forget it...' Tang Yi replied, 'Meng ShaoFei...The reason why I told you that I want to try with you first is not merely to convince myself...'

'Then why?'

'That because we leave in a different world...Your world is so bright and my world was so dark...For me to get out from the darkness, I have to pass the 'purification' for how long I don't know at that time...I'm afraid that I will lose you during the process...'

'What do you mean by losing me in the process?'

'I made many mistakes...With those mistakes, I don't think that the law will let me slide with a mere one or two years' punishment...I'm afraid that you will not be able to wait for me if it took too long...Even though you wait for me, I don't know what will happen to you outside...Your job is risky and I can't protect you...Sometimes, I thought to just let go of our relationship...'

'What!?' Meng ShaoFei lifts his body abruptly, 'So you wanted to give up once?' He asked incredulously.

'You angry with me?'

'No, I don't...It's just like you, thinking too deeply for every single aspect...'

'I'm sorry for not able to as carefree as you...'

'Just forget it! It's in the past anyway...' Meng ShaoFei dropped his head on his lover's lap again, 'Then we have to thank your father for that, haven't we?' If not for uncle Chen, you will not free this fast...Your criminal records will never be written off...We can't be together this way...'

'Thanks to Mr. Xiao Wang precisely...If he didn't come to you with the evidence then I will be locked for a long time...'

'Yeah right! That man got all of uncle Chen's clean money, you know...What so special with that?' Meng ShaoFei retorted.

'But if he refused to deliver the laptop, then the aftermath is just is the same...'

'If he didn't deliver it then he will be entangled with the law...He will never want to burns by the fire...'

Tang Yi takes a deep breath, 'I never know that my father planned this all things when he met me at the cemetery...He just returned Xing Tian Meng's member list to me, said that he won't need it again, and then shot himself in front of my mother's grave...At that time, I just thought that everybody will leave me eventually...That image is terrifying me...'

'Tang Yi...'

'ShaoFei...For what my mother had done to your brother...I'm sorry...'

Meng ShaoFei sighs heavily, 'Luckily your mother stopped my brother before it's too late...My brother's crimes did not go even deeper...Besides, if not for your mother, we will never see each other...'

'Tang Yi...' Meng ShaoFei proceeds after his lover do not make a reaction, 'When Wang Huang said that I become a cop for my brother that is not a hundred percent right...At that time, your mother told me that drugs destroy many lives...I'm agreed with her...I don't want another family to experience what I experienced...That is the reason why I join the squad...'

'My mother is just like you, a contradictory person...I think me and my father have the same taste...' Tang Yi snorted.

'What that suppose to meant!?' Meng ShaoFei sounds irritated, 'Tang Yi...I always think that LiZhen Jie chooses the right man but too bad, the man chooses the wrong way...If only Mr. Tang and LiZhen Jie weren't killed, uncle Chen didn't have to take the wrong path after served his sentence...You three will be able to reunite...Mr. Tang will gain back his best friend along with the family...All of you will live a bright life...'

'The spilled water can't be retrieved...What passed is past...'

'But Tang Yi...Can I ask you one thing...'

'Tell me...'

'Why did Mr. Tang didn't set your father free from the jail twenty-eight years ago? It's not a difficult thing for him anyway...'

'I don't know...DaoYi Ge just said Mr. Tang did it for his goodness...'

'Is there any dangers he has to face if he gets out? When I look back into those years record, I can't find any dispute which can't be handled by Xing Tian Meng...That organization Is well known and respectful, the other organizations have always been bow in respect to them...'

Tang Yi lifts his head, leans into the tree. 'I don't remember much, I'm still so young at that time...Mr. Tang never allow me to join their businesses...He always wants me to study...'

'Mr. Tang loves you so much, huh?' Meng ShaoFei laughed, 'I think I understand why the rest of the group is so jealous of you...' He turns his body and faces his loved one completely, 'You can see that many people love you...Mr. Tang, your mother, your foster mother, your father, HongYe...But do you know what?'

'What?'

'In this world...No one will love you as I do...'

Tang Yi sighs, caressing his lover's hair slowly. 'Meng ShaoFei...Is that your final answer?'

'Mhm...'

'Are you sure?'

'Mhm...'

'I'm a very troublesome lover...If you decide to walk with me from now on, I will never let you go...If you dare to leave me, I will kill you before I suicide...'

Meng ShaoFei was stunned as he heard it, 'I hate this Japanese side of yours...What with that suicide? If I walk away from you now, would you let me go?'

Tang Yi grabs his lover's body and hugs him, 'No...I will not...'

'Then all you need to do is to hold me and never let me go...' Meng ShaoFei replied the hugs.

Tang Yi kiss his lover lovingly. In the beautiful morning, in the middle of blossoming spring flowers. Under the cherry blossoms fluttering petals rain, their love is officially sealed.

My precious...

We face many obstacles in our lives, our love story is never smooth since the beginning...

I don't know how many times I want to eradicate this love, burying it beneath my heart, but somehow this love constantly grows up...Break my resistance...

Just like the asagao, fragile flowers which die and bloom every day...

As if want to say, 'My love can be killed every day but my love will bloom every time...'

Now that you choose to be imprisoned in my love bind, I will never let go of you...

************************************

_Haori_ _: is a traditional Japanese hip- or thigh-length jacket worn over a kimono._

_Kaiseki_ _-_ _ryori_ _: a traditional multi-course Japanese dinner._


	31. THE BLOSSOMING LOTUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

Monday morning, ShaoFei return to the CIB building for works. There is something strange when he entering the building, everyone's eyes look at him differently. Smiling with nods, not rarely who search something in his fingers or neck. Feels uncomfortable, Meng ShaoFei walks towards his office as fast as he could.

'JunWei!' He grabbed his comrade.

'What?' The confused Lu JunWei looks at his friend.

'Is there something odd with me?'

Lu JunWei scrutiny Meng ShaoFei from top to toe then shakes his head.

'Then why everyone looks at me as if there is something wrong with me?'

'I don't know...I'm not everyone...' Lu JunWei replied, state the matter of fact but of course, it makes ShaoFei annoyed.

'Captain...' One of his subordinates greeted him, 'Congratulation for your marriage...'

'Huh!?' Meng ShaoFei and Lu JunWei were shocked beyond words.

'But Captain...I admire you...You just married last week but you already going to work, you really a workaholic person...' The young man talked uncontrollably, 'By the way, is your husband doesn't mind?'

'You married? Why I never know that? Ah Fei, are you still considering me as your friend?'

'Wait...Wait...Wait...JunWei, I'm not!' Meng ShaoFei retorted, 'Who told you that I'm married?' Meng ShaoFei asked the young man, tried to figure out what happened.

'It's Zhao Ge...'

Meng ShaoFei pursed his lips in annoyance, half running to find the short cop. 'Zhao Zi! Zhao Zi!'

'Ah Fei!? You here?' Zhao LiAn looks so confused, 'Ah, you want to take your marriage leaves...Don't worry, I'll take care of it for you...Just go home! Tang Yi will hysterical if he found his 'wife' working in their honeymoon period...'

'What the hell are you talking about!? Who's marriage?

'You do...'

'When and where?'

'Yesterday in the Wang Villa...'

'And who told you that?'

'Jack did...'

'What!?'

'Yesterday, I called you many times but did not connect...When I'm about to visit you, Jack said that I better don't...When I asked why he said that you are in the middle of the honeymoon...'

'But it doesn't mean that I'm married...'

'Oh, so you take your honeymoon first then married later?'

'That not the case!'

Meng ShaoFei rubbing his face, now confused about how to retract the rumor until he suddenly realizes something. 'You call Jack, 'Jack' again? Usually, you called him 'Ah Liang'...'

Listen to the question, the short cop is fidgeting. 'Well, a certain case occurred...'

'And what was that?'

Zhao LiAn glance at Meng ShaoFei, 'Ah Fei...If I tell you this, don't laugh at me...'

'Why should I laugh at you?'

'Promise?'

'Mhm...'

Reluctantly, Zhao LiAn tells Meng ShaoFei what happened between him and Fang LiangCheng.

'...That is why I can't call Jack 'Ah Liang' again...That is their middle name...If I say 'Ah Liang' it just equally call his elder brother and younger sister at once...' Zhao LiAn just finished when he realized that Meng ShaoFei is giggling. 'Ah Fei! You told me that you will not laugh at me!'

'I didn't want to...But your story is hilarious...How can you not realize that they were brothers, they have the same name...'

'Fang surname is numerous...Then how should I know that they were brothers!?' Zhao LiAn pouted but Meng ShaoFei laughed mercilessly, 'Ah Fei, you can laugh at me now...But one day if you meet Tang Yi's relatives who you don't know then you will understand my feeling...'

'How that could be possible?' Meng ShaoFei asked in the middle of his snorts, 'LiZhen Jie had no relatives so that uncle Chen...The only relatives which Tang Yi has are just HongYe and DaoYi Ge...'

Just like that, the conversation ended with ShaoFei who ridiculed his pouting best friend but people tend to forget that life is like a spinning wheel, what you plow is what you harvest and life is always finding a way to get you back in an unexpected way.

At night when ShaoFei reached the house, he saw Tang Yi, Gu DaoYi, and Li DeLun in the living room through the window. Seems like there is something important which they discuss, ShaoFei reluctant to enter so he decided to slower his step.

Suddenly, he sees Li DeLun rolls the document in his hands, slap Tang Yi's shoulder hardly and scolds the nonchalant man but see how's Gu DaoYi snorting, seems like Tang Yi deserves the hit.

Well, that is strange. No one ever dares to do that to Tang Yi, so how come Li DeLun naturally did it? And Tang Yi seems not to mind it as well. Meng ShaoFei confusedly enters the house.

'You home?' Tang Yi welcomed ShaoFei lovingly.

'I'm home...' ShaoFei replied, his smile lifted unconsciously.

'Are you hungry? I'll cook something you like...'

Meng ShaoFei has no time to replies as Li DeLun shouts, 'Give me a break, Mr. President! We still have many things to discuss here...'

Tang Yi sighs, 'Ah De...I just need less than thirty minutes to cook...'

'Fine! But we don't have time for you to have 'dessert'!'

'You really know me, huh...' Tang Yi lifts his lips corner.

'Like my own palm!' Li DeLun sounds very annoyed.

Instead of blushing, Meng ShaoFei was stunned, the chemistry between Tang Yi and Li DeLun is so natural. Tang Yi doesn't mind the scolds and Li DeLun doesn't refrain himself, definitely not chemistry between employee and the employer, and see Gu DaoYi's reaction, it seems this situation is kind of normal between them.

That night, Tang Yi's cook is as delicious as always but somehow, Meng ShaoFei couldn't enjoy it as usual.

************************************

The following day, at night, when ShaoFei just getting home, Tang Yi surprise him with sweet hugs.

'Tang Yi...'

'Mmm...'

'I just get home and all sweaty...'

'I know...But I miss you...'

'Wait, let me take a bath first...'

Tang Yi sighs, 'Fine...I prepared something for you...You can eat it before a shower...But, I will not listen to any reason after that...' He said.

'Deal...' They sealed it with the kiss.

As the deal is sealed, of course, 'exercise' is the next thing to do soon after ShaoFei finished the bath. But when the 'warming up' just about to start, a phone call in. Usually, Tang Yi will just throw the cellphone under the bed but now, he read the caller first and unusually picks it up. 'Ah De, what happens?'

'We found the brasses maker...'

Listen to the reply, Tang Yi's face turns serious. 'Alright, I'll be right there...'

'What happens?' Meng ShaoFei never sees his lover's face as that serious before.

'Something wrong with the project, I have to be there soon...' Tang Yi replied, 'I'm sorry, I'll make it up for you tomorrow night...'

ShaoFei's face blushed, 'Who wants to do that anyway!' He shouted, 'Just go!'

Tang Yi kiss his lover before leaves. Everything will be alright if not because of what happened the following day.

'What? What problem?' Zuo HongYe confusedly asked back when ShaoFei out of goodwill asked her about the problem with their project.

'But Lawyer Li called him last night...It seems important...Tang Yi said that there was a problem with the project...'

'Sister-in-law...There is nothing wrong with our project...About Ah De called him, I don't know what the reason is...But our projects are completely fine...'

Meng ShaoFei sit still in the cafe even it's passing lunchtime and HongYe leaves him already, his mind becomes so messy for many things.

When he just in deep thought, a familiar face pulls the chair and sits beside him. 'Captain Meng...'

'You...' Meng ShaoFei lifts his smiles awkwardly as he spotted Wang Huang.

'Are you alright?'

'Ah yes...'

'Captain Meng...' Another male's voice greeted ShaoFei.

'WuShuang...What are you two doing here?'

'Having lunch...' WuShuang replied.

'I just finished my meeting nearby and WuShuang accompanied me...' Wang Huang explained, kick his brother's foot under the table.

'Oh...You seem displeased about something?' ShaoFei asked as he saw the young man's face. His usual flirty smile does not appear just a slight smile adorns his handsome face.

Wang Huang lifts his eyes and nods, 'Our retailer in Europe found some diamonds which suspected as blood diamonds among our diamonds...'

'Oh...But your company has the certificate, hasn't it?'

'Captain Meng...Kimberly Project certificate could be forged...And that what I afraid of...'

'Then...What would you do?'

'I decided to visit our supplier in Congo very soon...To make sure that their diamonds are not mixed with the blood diamonds...'

'How can you do that?'

'I can't but WuShuang can...So we will go together with some experts...' Wang Huang replied.

Meng ShaoFei blinking, this is the first time he sees Wang Huang in his working mode. He looks so different from the usual flirty him, today he looks so serious and elegant.

Unconsciously, Meng ShaoFei scrutiny the young man before him. His skin is fair white with a slender, well-built body, his egg-shaped face looks so cute with a short tidy haircut. Sits near the flower bouquet, clad in an indigo blue suit that contrasted his skin tone, he looks so 'beautiful'.

If Tang Yi and these two brothers stand together, side by side then every attention will be soldered to the three of them. Each of the three has a unique but equally extraordinary, stunning appearance as if gods poured all their efforts just to created them.

'Ah Huang...Do you know...' Meng ShaoFei stops for a moment before he proceeds, 'You are so beautiful...'

Wang Huang almost spits his drink while Wang WuShuang turns his face, even though no one can see it but everyone knows that he laughs so hard.

'Captain Meng...What does that suppose to mean?' Wang Huang put down his cup and wipe his mouth, somehow he feels cringe.

'I don't mean anything...I just let you know...' Meng ShaoFei replied innocently.

'By the way, your complexion is not good either...Is something happens?' Wang Huang lifts his flirty smile and looks at ShaoFei.

'Ah...No...Nothing...'

'Is it about President Tang?'

Meng ShaoFei startled for a moment, this young man seems able to read through him. 'Well...Sort of...'

Wang Huang lifts his smile, 'Is it related to Lawyer Li?'

Meng ShaoFei just lowers his gaze, he is confused about how to replies. Now not only Meng ShaoFei but also Wang WuShuang astonished by the young man's intuition.

'Well, they are indeed strange...I mean the closeness...For an employee to the employer, Lawyer Li is a little bit...'Too close'...' Wang Huang smiled meaningfully, 'I don't say something wrong...If they are brothers it may be normal...But they aren't, are they?'

Wang WuShuang sighs, shaking his head incredulously. His brother loves to fish in the muddled water mercilessly, sometimes he feels sorry for Meng ShaoFei.

'Ge...I think it's time to leave...Miss Diao already waiting for us...' WuShuang lifts his cellphone, showing the message from Diao Qian.

'Alright...' Wang Huang nodded, 'Captain Meng...You have my phone number already...If you need anything, just call me...' The young man pats Meng ShaoFei's hand.

'Thank you...' Meng ShaoFei replied out of politeness.

************************************

At night, Tang Yi is not getting home yet. It's not a strange thing for Tang Yi to reached home late but as much uneasiness influence ShaoFei's head, the usual becomes unusually alarming.

Impatiently, Meng ShaoFei grabs his cellphone and calls Tang Yi but is unusually not connected. Worried, he calls HongYe but HongYe said that Tang Yi leaves the office before her. Reach his limit, Meng ShaoFei snatches the car key and drives to Li DeLun's house.

He waits for a while when Tang Yi's car just stopped in front of the Li family's house, his lover gets out of the car along with Jack who supports Li DeLun as the man walks is a little bit limp then helps to bring the man into the house.

Meng ShaoFei grip on the steering wheel, he could see how Tang Yi worried about the young lawyer's condition. Tang Yi never care about anyone before but what so special about Li DeLun which makes him looks that worried?

Gulp down his nervousness, Meng ShaoFei wait until Tang Yi and Jack leave the house then strides to the house and knock the door.

'Captain Meng?' Li DeLun was confused when he found the man at the door. 'Please come in...'

Meng ShaoFei enters the house, looking around awkwardly.

'My parents in their room already...Are you want to talk with them?'

'No...Actually, I want to talk with you...'

Li DeLun stares at the uneasy man before him, it seems there is something that makes the man uncomfortable.

'So, please sit down...'

Meng ShaoFei sits in front of the young lawyer, confused about how to start the conversation.

'What happens?' Li DeLun asked once more.

'Umm...Lawyer Li...May I asked you something?'

'Sure...'

Meng ShaoFei gulps once more, 'Do you love Tang Yi?'

'Huh?' Li DeLun stunned, he already knows that ShaoFei is a straightforward person but to ask him bluntly is something else.

Lowers his gaze, Li DeLun decided to answer it honestly. 'I do...'

Meng ShaoFei freeze as he heard it. Li DeLun is not lying, ShaoFei could feel that this man is sincere but...

'Lawyer Li...Tang Yi is a very important person in my life...I don't plan to give up on him at all cost...Even you love him as I do...'

'Wait...Wait...Wait...' Li DeLun cut the police captain's words, 'Captain Meng...Even we both love the same person, I'm afraid our way is different...'

'What do you mean?' Meng ShaoFei was confused, 'Love is love...No matter how different our way to love Tang Yi is...'

'Captain Meng...Tang Yi is my cousin...'

'Of course, I know that he is...' Meng ShaoFei halted for a moment, 'Your....What...'

Li DeLun sighs and takes an old album from under the table, 'This is me when I was a kid...This is aunt LiZhen and uncle WenHao...This is me and aunt LiZhen when she was graduated from the police academy...' Li DeLun points the pictures one by one and now, just like Zhao LiAn, Meng ShaoFei has an urge to draw himself in the Arctic Ocean.

Lotus flowers carry seeds when they bloom, symbolize the cause and effect, the endless knots which basically say that everyone will eat their own fruit.


	32. THE ROBIN BIRD AND THE HAWTHORN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### PLEASE DON'T COPY AND POST IT TO ANOTHER SITE ###

Meng ShaoFei stares at the old album laid on the table. Li DeLun is not lying, there are many pictures of Li LiZhen with Li RongZhong and Li Mei in their younger version.

'But...But...LiZhen Jie never told me that she has relatives, how this is possible?'

Li DeLun lowers his gaze, 'I don't really understand the reason either...' He replied. 'According to my parents, our relationship was so well until Aunt LiZhen was pregnant...'

'What happened? Were your parents refused her baby?'

'No...Not at all, especially because that baby belongs to uncle WenHao...It just, aunt LiZhen pulled herself from the family...'

Meng ShaoFei frown, 'Lawyer Li...What relationship your family has with uncle Chen?'

'Uncle WenHao was my mother's cousin...Aunt LiZhen was my father's stepsister...' Li DeLun replied.

'Stepsister?'

'Mhm...My grandfather married aunt LiZhen's mother...' Li DeLun answered, 'My parents said that aunt LiZhen and uncle WenHao met through them...'

Meng ShaoFei was dumbfounded, this whole information discombobulated him completely. 'If LiZhen Jie is your aunt and uncle Chen is your uncle...Then you know Tang GuoDong as well?'

'Me...Not really...As everything happened when I'm still a child...All I know is what my parents told me...' Li DeLun replied.

'Then your decision to work in Shi Hai...'

'DaoYi Ge's request...' Li DeLun answered, 'Two years ago I had a dispute with my mentor and quit from the firm...When DaoYi Ge knew, he asked me to joined Shi Hai...I refused as I wanted to open my own firm but then he talked to my parents, asked them to persuade me...I'm agreed just recently...'

'What?' Meng ShaoFei startled, 'You meant DaoYi Ge know that you and Tang Yi...'

Li DeLun takes a deep breath, 'It starts around four years ago when Tang Yi started his trial...DaoYi Ge came to my house, met my parents to ask for help...Seems like, they keep in touch for some reasons...I was still working in my old firm in Hong Kong at the time...Even though I'm an international lawyer I can't help him even I want to, but my friend can...'

'So Tang Yi's lawyer at that time was your friend?'

'Mhm...She is the best lawyer I ever know...' Li DeLun replied. 'My parents were hysterical when they knew that Tang Yi could get a life sentence. They urged me to do whatever it takes to bring Tang Yi out as soon as possible...We investigate many things until they finally led into Mr. Wang, uncle Chen's underling...He was frightened to bring the evidence to the court so we tried whatever we could to convince him...'

'You meant that Mr. Wang actually refused to bring the evidence to the court?'

'Who will not? You know exactly what was inside the laptop...His life was at stake...' Li DeLun snorted. 'Luckily we found uncle WenHao's testament...He will give all of his 'clean' money to Mr. Wang if he willing to testify for Tang Yi...The businessman is a businessman, nonetheless...When he knew it, Mr. Wang wrung his own neck to you...'

'So...At our first meeting, you are pretending to not know me?'

'Not precisely...' Li DeLun answered, 'I know Tang Yi has an affair with a police officer...But at our first meeting, I didn't know who you are until DaoYi Ge called you...'

Meng ShaoFei was stunned, how come he never know the truth behind Tang Yi's case. Everything which he once thought was a mere coincidence is actually this man's hard work. How stupid he is for have suspicion on a man who did so much for Tang Yi behind the scene.

'Lawyer Li, thank you very much...' Meng ShaoFei bows deeply into the man before him.

'What are you saying?' Li DeLun surprise, 'If you wanna thank someone, that person in uncle WenHao...The court will not be able to be convinced by someone like him...But as he suicides before the evidence presented, the court saw it as the last message of a father...Uncle WenHao used a psychological attack to save Tang Yi even though he must sacrifice himself, he made his son seems like a Robin Hood in front of the court...Besides...As you stand to hold Tang Yi's bullet, Zhou GuanZhi was not dead...Thanks to that, the real situation could be revealed...'

'But to think that the court will release Tang Yi is a miracle for me...I don't know what kind of magic you created but thank you...'

' _Lex_ _specialis_ _derogat_ _legi_ _generali_...' Li DeLun said, 'Tang Yi's case is special...The court can't use the general law to deal with it...If only he didn't shot the bullet, he can walk away from the court freely that time...' Li DeLun relaxed his injured foot,

'Lawyer Li...'

'Hey! How long will you call me that way?' Li DeLun cut ShaoFei's statement.

'Ah De...Does Tang Yi know about all of this?' Meng ShaoFei asked, 'That you are his cousin and you the one who helped him this whole time...'

'Nope...' Li DeLun replied, 'And I don't plan to tell him either...'

'But after what you did for him...'

'I did it because I want to...He is my cousin after all...' Li DeLun cuts ShaoFei's words, 'But he never knows that he has another family, I and my parents don't want to disturb his peaceful life...Unless he learns it himself, we will never tell him anything...'

'But despite he doesn't know, he looks so worried when you get hurt...' ShaoFei lowers his gaze, glances at Li DeLun's feet.

'He worried about me!? Yeah, right! He is more worried about you...' Li DeLun snorted, 'This evening, someone asked me whether my name is Meng ShaoFei...As I'm curious, I said yes then that man and his two friends attacked me...Luckily Jack was there to help me...Tang Yi was frantic when he found out, he is so worried about you...'

Meng ShaoFei's heart feels so warm when he heard the story, so that is the truth. Well, because of his stupid insecurity, his imagination running wild. Not long after, Li DeLun's cellphone is ringing.

'Yes Tang Yi, what happens?' Li DeLun responded, 'You meant your sweetheart?' He asked while looks at ShaoFei who shakes his head. 'Don't worry, he is here...'

Meng ShaoFei gaps in disbelief, now what should he say to Tang Yi?

'Why did he doing here? Well, he thought that we have a secret rendezvous so he came to tells me that he will never give you to me...'

'Ah De!?' Meng ShaoFei shouted, he can't believe what he heard. Now he believes that Li DeLun is Tang Yi's cousin, they both are equally such a bully. If he doesn't remember Li DeLun's injury, he will kick that foot hardly.

'What did I said? Well, I told him that I don't have any interest in fellow ' _tachi_ '...'

'What is ' _tachi_ '?' Meng ShaoFei frowned.

Li DeLun is not replied, just lift his index finger to make the number '1'. Meng ShaoFei's eyes are widened and blushed like crazy, his face is even redder than a boiled octopus. What are they talking about actually!?

'I'm leaving!' Meng ShaoFei stomped his feet out of the Li family house.

Li DeLun can't hold his laugh, 'Gosh, your lover is so cute!' But then shouts, 'Ah Fei! Tang Yi said he will pick you up...Don't go outside!'

'I can go home by myself!' Meng ShaoFei is beyond embarrassed to stay, he just gets out from the gate when a car suddenly running towards him and...

CRASH!!!

Suddenly a big bang sounds echoed from the outside of the Li family house. Li DeLun pushes himself to run outside, even Li RongZhong and Li Mei rush towards the voice.

Li DeLun almost lost his breath when he saw Meng ShaoFei laying on the ground, unconscious in front of his house gate while there is a car that leaves the scene at a high speed. 'Father, call Jiang Hospital!' He shouted.

Li RongZhong pulls his panicked wife inside the house and makes a call, his old hand is shaking badly as he is so anxious.

************************************

It's been a while for Jiang Hospital to become this hectic, Jiang JinTang gives his everything as he is beyond worry about that man's condition. Wang Huang and Wang WuShuang rush into the hospital soon after they heard the news, Tang Yi has no time to deal with the Young Master as his mind filled with anxiety. Zhao LiAn and Jack come together with Lu JunWei and Huang YuQi, only could sit closely with Zuo HongYe and Gu DaoYi in deep worries.

'How is he?' Tang Yi asked soon after he spotted Jiang JinTang.

'I should say that Meng ShaoFei is very lucky...For that much of a bump, he just undergoes 'light' injuries...Besides his dislocated shoulder, he only suffers bruises ribs, whiplash, and soft tissue injury...Just need two weeks for him to resume most of his activities...'

'Thank God...' Everyone who heard it sigh in relief, Wang Huang slumps in his younger brother's shoulder as he feels so weak while WuShuang pats his elder brother's head to comfort him.

At the same time, Tang Yi looks at Gu DaoYi and Jack in turn, silently commanding for the search of the people who trespassed his 'territory'.

************************************

In the next few days, it's nightfall when Wang WuShuang enters Wang Huang room, his face is a little upset. 'Ge...' He called out his elder brother, 'You better check this up!' He passed an enclosed CD from his coat's pocket.

'What is it?' Wang Huang stood up from the bed and reaches for the CD.

'Surveillance camera's record from Lawyer Li's neighbor's front gate...'

As he sees his brother so tense, Wang Huang not delayed his movement as he reaches his laptop fastly and plays the CD. At first, he didn't see anything wrong but after several moments when Meng ShaoFei seems to leave the house and walked to the street, there was a car that drives towards him. Meng ShaoFei has reflexively avoided the car but as the car running at high speed, his body was hit and threw out to the wall.

Wang Huang stops the recording when the car's plate number is seen but when he recognized the plate number, he slumped.

'It's bad...' Wang Huang muttered, many different emotions merge into one in his expression. He reaches for his cellphone to call Tang Yi but the man does not pick it up, 'WuShuang...We have to go!' He shouted.

'Where to?'

'To the Tang Mansion...'

'Why?' WuShuang confused.

'This Tang Yi could be already caught the culprits...I'm afraid he will do something reckless...' Wang Huang wears his jacket in a hurry, 'Let's go!'

************************************

Two cars almost crashing in front of Tang Mansion, Tang Yi gets down from the car along with Li DeLun while Wang Huang gets down with Diao Qian and Wang WuShuang.

'Now what!?' The furious Tang Yi even more furious when he saw his sworn rival.

'You caught them, weren't you?'

'Not of your f***ing business!'

'Did you catch them all?'

'Get lost!'

'You don't know who she is!' Wang Huang shouted when he saw Tang Yi leave, 'Her grandfather is a high-rank General...If you hurt her then you are equally doomed...'

'You scare that I will hurt your girl?' Tang Yi asked cynically.

'Hell no! If I could I will crush her myself...But if you do that what about Captain Meng!?'

Everyone was stunned as they heard Wang Huang, he loves Meng ShaoFei to the point he thinks about Tang Yi. No doubt that this young man truly loves ShaoFei. Tang Yi stares at Wang Huang, 'If you love someone that much then you should protect them at all cost...'

'And that what I'm doing! If you do something as stupid as touch her, you'll end up in jail! Even the best lawyer like Lawyer Han won't be able to help you, think what will happen to Captain Meng!'

Tang Yi does not answer just walks, leaving the dumbfounded Wang Huang. But this young master has quickly gathered himself and follow Tang Yi.

'Where are they?' Tang Yi asked soon after he spots Gu DaoYi and Jack.

'Inside...' Gu DaoYi halted as he saw Wang Huang and Wang WuShuang.

Tang Yi takes off his suit and tie, walks inside the room, followed by everyone but when Wang Huang about to enter, Jack holds him. 'Young Master, if you don't strong enough...You better stay outside...'

Think that his dignity is challenged, Wang Huang pushes Jack aside and step into the room along with Diao Qian and Wang WuShuang. Inside the room, he sees Shu Xian, the girl who always annoys him tied in the wooden chair, and three men standing with hands tied to the ceiling.

Shu Xian is gagged, she looks so scared. While the other stands near the wall, Tang Yi takes his brass knuckle and puts it on his right hand.

'Now tell me...Did you hit someone named Meng ShaoFei with the car a few days ago?' Tang Yi asked the men. 'Answer!!!' He shouted.

'Ye...Yes...' The three men replied in horrified, 'But she told us to...'

'I don't care who told you...But because you did it...Then brace yourself...' Tang Yi then turns his head to Shu Xian, 'If you dare to close your eyes, I'll gauge those out...' Tang Yi's tone is soft but terrifying.

Soon, Tang Yi turns the three men into punching bags. The sound of blows echoed along with deafening screams, blood gushing from the three of them not to mention the sound of broken bones in the flesh that cut the hearts of the listeners.

Even Gu DaoYi and Jack who see this kind of view repeatedly, sometimes can't help but close their eyes. Could imagine what kind of horror Shu Xian should handle for her fragile eyes has to see the cruelty before her without a miss.

When he is satisfied, Tang Yi walks towards the frightened girl. Lower his body so that they can see each other eyes to eyes, 'Today...I will not do anything to you...But if you dare to show yourself in any way...I'll ruin your beautiful face till your parents can't recognize you...Understand?' The girl is nodded like crazy and soon after she is released, she runs hysterically.

'That is how an adult deals with this problem...Brat!' Tang Yi said in Wang Huang's face before he walks out of the room as if there is nothing happens, leaves the rest to Gu DaoYi and Jack.

The stiffened Wang Huang who glances at the covered blood brass knuckle on the table realized many things at one moment.

Meng ShaoFei for him is no more than a flower in the mirror and a moon in the water because just the Robin bird knows the Hawthorne the most and only the Hawthorne which can protect the Robin bird the best, that is how nature works, this is the heaven made intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, wish you enjoy it
> 
> Kho TaiShan


End file.
